


Idolized

by Lafeae, MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: The years, and the fame, had been ridiculously kind to Jounouchi. Every bit of him was just as similar, if not better, than Kaiba remembered from high school, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what the difference was. Maybe it was the well-fitting, almost too tight clothes. They didn’t leave much to the imagination.Wait. What imagination?Finding out that Jounouchi had become an idol angered him, confused him, but most of all... it enticed him down a dangerous path of lust...and maybe love.But could it last?





	1. Interlude

_Never go into work hungover,_ Jounouchi thought. _It never does you any favors…_

But he had never been good at listening. Not even to himself. This had probably been the whatever-eth time he'd gone into work with his mouth dry and head pulsating. Working through it was his only option, and that was pretty easy. After all, he had the best job in the world.

He was an idol.

So if the worst thing he had to do for a workday was shoot a video? He could manage. The hardest part was memorizing the dance moves, and he'd already done that.

Forward. Slide. Spin. Back. Pelvic thrust, pelvic thrust. Wait, what the hell were his arms supposed to be doing?

"Cut! Jou, you're out of sync!"

Jounouchi groaned, his body sagging. Okay, okay. He could figure this out. This was all muscle memory. They'd rehearsed these moves for the last week. He could get this.

"Again! In place everyone."

He peered over at his four band mates as they stepped into position. They took a few relaxing breaths, and a short girl ran around them, dabbing sweat off of their faces to make sure their make-up didn't run. Not that any amount of sweat would make it run. The lights were doing a good job of baking it on.

The director counted down on his fingers. Three, two, one. Again. His feet went to work, remembering almost all of the steps. Briefly, he checked to see if he was in sync with the others.

Forward, slide, spin, back. Pelvic thrust, pelvic thrust. Where the hell did the chair go? It was a classroom setting; it shouldn't have been so hard to find a damn chair.

Apparently he did, it was beneath his hands, and he was lip syncing to his red-haired groupmate, Yagami Daisuke, while they sat across from one another, shoulders still bobbing along. The other three were buzzing around, making a mess of the scene just like they were scripted.

These parts of their music video shoots were always the hardest. Jounouchi had powered through a headache in order to do the short acting scenes first. The little set up pieces that someone, inevitably, would mix between the colorful dance numbers that they were putting together right now. But that was probably ten...twelve?...hours ago. Not that he could tell. All the lighting stayed the same. Bright and headache inducing.

Or maybe that was the ecstasy.

_Shit! Stand up, Jou!_

He kicked away the chair and jumped over the desk, or tried to, up until his shoe caught, and he more or less slid across the desk and landed flat on his ass.

"Stop, stop, stop!" the director said, forming a 'T' with his hands. "Christ, Jou, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, bossman," Jounouchi replied. Daisuke offered a hand to help Jounouchi up.

"Then get your damn act together! It's bad enough we had to wait for your lazy ass to show up today."

Jounouchi bit back a sigh. This asshole wasn't worth making his headache any worse. "Yeah. Sure thing."

"Maybe we should take five?" the leader of the group, Ueno Reiji, suggested.

The director grumbled out an okay. The group, along with most of the crew, ran from the set.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck as he meandered towards a refreshment table, falling into one of the chairs. He stretched out, pulling his arms behind his head and staring at the empty rafters above them. Boring, ugly, and dark, unlike the rest of the stage. He was alright with that. At least he wasn't getting his corneas burned out by the lights.

Daisuke dropped next to him. "Damn, man, you must've had a night or something."

"Nah."

"Aw, c'mon. You can tell me." Jounouchi waved him off dismissively. A water bottle was pressed in his hand. "Please?"

"Shit, no. Then you'll tell Nobu, and then he'll tell everyone else. I like to keep my secrets."

Daisuke snorted. "Yeah. Big 'secret' when you come in here with a hickey on your shoulder."

"Hey now."

"I'm just saying," Daisuke said, hands up in surrender. "Not much of a secret. Other than the good bits, of course."

"Too bad. You ain't gettin' any."

Daisuke smiled devilishly, leaning in close. "Well then I guess I'll just call Kaiba himself then, huh?"

Jounouchi shoved Daisuke away, throwing the water bottle into his stomach. Daisuke dramatically tumbled backwards, miming being hurt and wriggling on the floor before he burst into laughter. Which had Jounouchi laughing even harder.

He needed to laugh though. All of them did. Otherwise, the workload would get to them. All of the training, the concerts, the variety show spots, the touring. Every exhausting day and sleepless night was worth it. He wanted to be an idol. It made him feel like he was doing something with his life. And, really, it wasn't much different than playing Duel Monsters professionally.

Well, maybe it was a little different.

Pretty much everyone listened to music. Even if they didn't like his brand of music, Elemental Heroes was a household name. He'd promised himself in high school that he would be a professional. Here he was. Professional. Famous. Loved. It was most definitely worth it.

"Time's up!" the director yelled.

"That was like…four minutes, man," Jounouchi complained.

"Making up for lost time earlier."

Heaving himself up, Jounouchi yanked Daisuke from the floor and trudged over to the set.

He just had to get through today. Work through the headache. And the tightness in his shoulders. And the weakness in his knees making him shake. He sucked in a calming breath.

"From the top!"

Three, two, one. Do it in one more take so they could move on. Go home. Get a full night's sleep. Or maybe he would just stay up texting Kaiba until he fell asleep with his phone in his hand.

_Kaiba..._

Jounouchi smiled for half a second as he jumped over the desk, stuck the landing and crossed his legs. Nice. The smile faded, knowing that a camera was close to him as his back pressed against Daisuke's. But he couldn't help but smile. Being an idol had brought him something he never knew he wanted: Kaiba Seto.

It was such a weird thing, too. Because they were and weren't a thing, all at the same time. They talked. Like... _talked_. Jounouchi didn't know Kaiba was capable of doing so much talking—then again, that happened when all of his texts read like a Terms of Service agreement.

The few times they were able to see each other in person, he wasn't as talkative. Figures, the technology guru would be more comfortable in text.

Whatever. Talking wasn't important when they met up. If they could even manage to meet up. The set-up was fierce. Always planned at the last minute, with schedules still pending, at a hotel a half-hour or so between Domino City and Tokyo. Separate rooms, money wasted on an empty bed. Separate check-in times, check-out times. No more than an hour or two in the same room. Every spare second was utilised with the utmost importance—to make the headboard bang against the wall. To leave the sheets soaked and wartorn. To be disheveled and voiceless, with warm and plump skin pressed against his while he suppressed a moan. Though Kaiba probably wanted him to scream, because Kaiba was a fucking, teasing prick who liked to watch Jounouchi whine.

It didn't take much. Kaiba's hands were magic; they made clothes disappear with just a snap of his fingers, exploring patches of skin that Jounouchi didn't know he had, finding exact spots to run the pad of his thumb around so light that it felt like wind gently caressing him, until it pressed just hard enough to make him shiver. Kaiba layered his tender worship with selfishness, focusing on himself and leaving Jounouchi wanting, begging, turning to putty in his hands. Anything for another touch.

 _Give me, give me,_ Jounouchi said with his eyes, his hands. He was too incoherent for words. The ecstasy always did him in. Made his head fuzzy and his body beg for the smallest drag of a nail down his spine, tracing along his hips and in between his legs.

And then there was the mouth. What the hands couldn't do (and what couldn't they do?), Kaiba's mouth finished. Hit after satisfying hit, puckering his skin just light enough that it would vanish by the end of the night. Mostly. The occasional hickey showed up when they both got out of hand. One left on Jounouchi's collarbone meant three left across Kaiba's chest, with one always left conspicuously high enough that no turtle-neck could cover.

He wished he remembered more than those touches. The ecstasy made it feel like three, four, five hours crammed into one. It made everything blur together, with vague recollections of every touch and taunt. Only the scars remained, painting their skin like art, telling the story of the night. Kaiba flaunted his like a secret trophy while clickbait webpages screamed:

' _Kaiba Seto has a new lover!? Details will surprise you!'_

Which was amusing. Their stock of grainy photos, shoddy eyewitnesses, and speculative journalism made for a good bathroom read. 'New lover' was a stretch though, for so many different reasons. Kaiba didn't take lovers, for one. Because if he did, then that made Jounouchi a lover, which he wasn't. That meant they were something more than an occasional stress-reducing fling. There weren't really that many feelings or emotions between them, at least, none that the ecstasy didn't manufacture. Though, he did miss the feeling of Kaiba's hips against his in the morning. Horny didn't seem like a feeling though. It was more of a state of mind. One that he could easily be in at any time, regardless of sobriety and…

_Shit! Focus!_

Jounouchi forwent any more attempts to recall the night before. It was distracting him, and worse, making him a little hard.

He shook the thoughts away and slid towards the main camera to begin his solo routine. No question in which direction his hips swayed or where his feet landed as he deftly maneuvered through the small army of chairs. He consciously mouthed the lyrics to his part of the song, keeping up the rhythm.

God, he was stupid, thinking of those things when he had to mind the expression on his face. The quick, looking not looking glances towards the camera. He was already slicked with sweat from the thoughts. The room must have gotten ten degrees hotter and was still climbing. His joints were stiffening the further along he went, but no one was stopping him. Just a few more seconds, he could finish this. One-take Jou, that's what he wanted to be. One-take, get them out of here. He closed his eyes, recalling the final steps while his head pulsed, and the lights grew whiter, whiter…

"Jou!"

"Jou-kun!"

They shouted his name a few more times, but he didn't see them. They sounded more like screeching fans. He wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't move, but it felt nice to be lying on the ground. His back was cooled by the cement, and his headache began to ease up. The lights still beamed so bright that he could see the orange tint inside his eyelids.

"Jounouchi! Get up, dammit!" the director yelled.

_In a minute._

"Jounouchi, I swear to Bodhisattva _and_ Park-sama, if you're pulling a prank, I will personally make sure that they review your contract. You've pulled enough shit on everyone today!"

_Yeah, yeah. Keep swearing._

"C'mon Jou, get up. I think he's serious," Daisuke whispered. He gently caressed Jounouchi's cheek and gasped. "Shit, guys, he's burning up. Someone call for help!"

_Cool. You do that. I'm gonna nap._

And he did just that, succumbing to the throes of unconsciousness with people buzzing around him, panicked and confused. Not that he was aware of them. He was reveling in the involuntary sleep. Probably the best sleep he'd had in weeks—months?—and it was just wonderful. To unwind, cool off, and relax. It was worth it to have this crash, he thought. Or maybe not. He didn't know. Because being an idol was most definitely fucking worth it.

—

Daisuke trembled in fear as the paramedics transferred Jou onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room. Daisuke didn't know what was wrong, just that Jou had felt hot. Burning up under the lights. Which was strange because, other than when they were dancing, it was actually fairly cool in the building. And he still hadn't regained consciousness even as the paramedics moved him around.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nobu asked, voice tense.

Reiji frowned, even as he assured, "It's Jou. He'll make it through."

Izumi looked over at Daisuke. "You two are really close. Do you know what's going on? Who's he fucking that's got him so messed up?"

And Daisuke did know what was going on. Most of it, at least. Kaiba. The trysts. The drugs. But he'd never tell them. He'd promised. Instead of answering, he simply shook his head.

Belatedly, he realized he needed to call Kaiba, but they were gathered up before he could have a chance to go fetch his phone from his coat. All of their individual managers, minus Jou's personal manager, and the director stood in front of them. "We're going to keep filming," the director said. "Hopefully, Jounouchi-kun feels better in a few hours so we can finish things up on time. We aren't done with the group shots, but we're going to continue with your individual dance shots. Daisuke, you're up first."

He panicked internally. He'd have to wait to call Kaiba, and he didn't think he should wait. Within moments, he had an excuse ready. "Can you give me a second?" he asked. "I gotta take a leak."

"Sure, but hurry up."

Daisuke raced to his coat first, snagging up his phone and navigating to Kaiba's contact. His call rang once and was immediately sent to voicemail. Stupid jerk Kaiba. He tried again. Same. On the third call, he sighed and left a message. He could hear the director calling for him in the distance. He glanced back. His personal manager, Watanabe-san, was getting closer, no doubt coming to lecture him because he hadn't gone straight to the bathroom like he was supposed to.

"Hey, Kaiba-san, there's been an emergency. Jou collapsed on set today." He kept his voice low, trying to make sure no one else would hear him. Trying to stay calm in his message, but the whispered words sounded frantic even to him. He continued anyway. "They're taking him to Tōdai."

"Daisuke!" Watanabe called from behind.

"Figured you should know," he finished up and quickly disconnected the call.

"Daisuke! What are you doing?" the older man demanded.

"Stopped to check my phone," he said, forcing his face into a relaxed grin, fighting back the tension he felt. "Had a voice mail."

"Well… hurry up and get to the bathroom. You're holding things up."

"Okay!" he agreed. He silenced his phone and tucked it away. Kaiba, obsessive dumbass that he was, would likely call him back for details, and he didn't need his phone ringing and further screwing up their filming.

Internally, he groaned when Watanabe followed him to the bathroom to make sure he stayed on task this time.

I sure hope this isn't the end of things, he thought. End of what? He wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: we’re back with another collab! This idea has been brewing for a while between MistressArafax and I, and we’ve got quite a lot down for it! So we hope you enjoy this...interesting ride we’re about to go down! Please, tell us what you think, we’re eager to hear it!
> 
> Arafax: So I've been a Kpop fan for years, and when this idea first came up, I was instantly obsessed. I needed it to happen, and I'm so happy to finally share the first chapter. We have a lot planned for this fic, and hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it!


	2. Face to Face

_18 Months Earlier:_

“You really shouldn’t be smoking, Jounouchi,” his manager reprimanded.

The blonde glowered at him, taking another puff from the cigarette pinched between his fingers. “I’m managin’ my stress, Kamiya-san.”

The manager’s face screwed up, ready to lecture him further, but before he could speak, one of Jounouchi’s group members, Tatsumi Nobuhiko, walked out. “Your turn to get your hair done, Jou,” he announced, leaning on the wall right next to Jounouchi. He pulled out his own cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag. Kamiya-san glared at both of them.

“Thanks, Nobu,” he mumbled. He took in a few last puffs, using his fingers to extinguish the tobacco that still smouldered. He threw the remnants away and then strolled back inside, manager trailing behind him.

Their waiting room was a flurry of activity, several stylists and makeup artists working frantically, preparing them for today’s stop on their nationwide tour. He flopped down in the stylist’s chair, pulling his phone out as a distraction while she went to work. Gentle tugs at his hair, flat ironing, product. He didn’t even care. She always made him look good. So did the make-up artists, despite what his father said.

“You look gay with all that makeup on,” he’d once commented.

He sneered at the memory. He made more money in a year now than his father would ever make in his life. He couldn’t care less about his father’s irrelevant opinions. Wearing makeup didn’t make him gay, but he’d definitely had enough women and men throw themselves at him to know he wasn’t straight. Hot was hot, and it didn’t matter one bit to him what they had between their legs.

His hair was drenched in hair spray, cementing the blonde locks firmly in place. Tight braids on one side of his head gave him a faux undercut, and the rest of his hair was spiked in all the right places.

“Thanks,” he said to the stylist before standing up and moving to the makeup artist’s chair, letting her do whatever she felt like to his face. Foundation and contour, a subtle smokey eye completed with puppy-lined eyes. His eyebrows were filled in and a clear gloss smeared on his lips.

“Lookin’ good, Jou,” she complimented with a wink.

He grinned back at her. “All thanks to you, Junko-chan.”

He wandered away, going to find the food their fans had gifted to them and their staff, and he quickly ate his meal. He wanted more, but he knew better. “Abs are made in the kitchen,” he reminded himself aloud.

Daisuke laughed at him. Daisuke was the same age as him, and he’d been styled with long, bright red hair for this tour. They were pretty close to each other, more friends than coworkers, and frequently teased each other. Honestly, they all got along okay, despite their occasional bitter arguments. They were impossible to avoid. The exhaustion, hunger, and pressure always caught up to them eventually, until someone exploded and two members refused to speak to each other until the others intervened.

It was hardly as if they were the only group that experienced that. Jounouchi had heard tales of his peers getting into physical brawls with each other. At least, they’d never gotten violent with one another. And he really did like them. They were his brothers now, his family, but five different personalities couldn’t always get along.

“One of these days the company will give you the okay to just not wear shirts on stage ever,” Daisuke jested.

“I worked hard for these abs,” Jounouchi grumbled, running his hand along the ridges. “Gotta flaunt ‘em to someone, even if it’s just the fans.”

“Whatever,” Daisuke said with an amused snort, and then they left together to get dressed.

The concert would be starting in an hour, which was adequate time to get their outfits on. All five of them wore various outfits consisting of black leather. Leather pants. Leather vests. Combat boots. Slightly different for each person and each incorporating the color of their assigned element but creating a cohesive look. For Jounouchi, it was royal blue to represent water. He wasn't entirely sure how they'd decided that he'd represent water, but he supposed it fit his personality. Upbeat and positive, easily going with the flow.

He slipped his in-ear monitors into his ears, waiting for the stylist to tape down the cord that ran to the wireless transceiver in his back pocket. They prepared for the concert, jumping up and down, stretching, warming up their voices, shaking out their arms, and rolling their heads side to side. Loose. Cool.

“Okay, bring it in guys,” Reiji called. Jounouchi pressed close to the side of their leader. They all placed their hands in the center, piling them on top of each other, huddling close as Reiji spoke.

“We’re going out there tonight to have fun. To do what we love. Let’s show everyone our best.”

On the count of three, they shouted “ELEMENTAL HEROES!”

They grabbed their mics.

They took their places on the platform that would raise them onto the stage.

Jounouchi’s heart raced. He took a deep breath. Daisuke grinned at him. Nobu flashed him a peace sign. He couldn’t see the other two.

As they ascended, a hush fell over the auditorium, and Jounouchi Katsuya ceased to exist. His heart rate settled. Clarity filled his mind.

For the next two and a half hours, he was Jo.K.

—

“I have to go. I’ll send you the spreadsheet as soon as I can,” Kaiba said tersely, disconnecting the call with finality. He shouldn’t have, not in the middle of a teleconference about next year’s budget allocations, but the advertisement on the truck outside his car window couldn’t be ignored. All of his ability to think had been brought to a screeching halt.

Staring back at him was an advertisement for a touring male idol group. Normally, he wouldn’t have paid something like that any mind. He had no interest in idol groups. If he'd driven by the truck or any other advertisement before, it had escaped his notice. Now it had his complete attention, and not for a reason he'd have ever expected.

There stood fucking Jounouchi Katsuya, striking the most ridiculous pose he’d ever seen, his stupid face frozen in a smirk.

How the hell had Jounouchi become an idol?

He actually had heard of the group, too. Everyone had. Elemental Heroes was the hottest group at the moment. You couldn’t exist without hearing their name. Even Tao-san, his secretary, had been excitedly chattering away about going to see them in concert soon when she thought he couldn’t hear her.

And there was Jounouchi Katsuya, smirking at him in a promotional photograph as a member of the hottest idol group in Japan.

It was unfathomable.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Thinking about this would give him a headache, and he had decidedly better things to think about. He made a mental note to ask Mokuba if he’d known when he next saw his brother and drove the thoughts out of his mind.

The drive home from headquarters took nearly an hour and a half, an entire hour longer than it should have thanks to an accident holding up traffic. He had taken that time he was delayed to finish up edits on a spreadsheet with the budget projections on his tablet, and then he sent it off to the CFO and the others who'd been on the teleconference he'd ditched. With his work complete and still stuck in traffic, he'd opened a browser tab and looked up Jounouchi Katsuya. He was surprised at the sheer number of articles.

He found himself on their official fansite, scrolling through long lists of facts about each of the members. They were listed oldest to youngest, Jounouchi's being in the center. He scoffed as he looked through the information.

_Stage name: Jo.K_  
_Given name: Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Position: Visual, lead dancer, rapper_  
_Birthday: 25 January 19XX_  
_Blood Type: B_

_Facts about Jo.K!_  
_He represents the element water in the group._  
_Grew up in Domino_  
_Used to be a duelist_  
_His good friends from high school include well-known duelists, MuutoYuugi and Kaiba Seto_

He paused to make a face. Did these idiots really think they were friends? And they'd only listed him, Kaiba Seto, CEO of KaibaCorp, as a duelist, which was outright insulting.

He skimmed over the rest with a grain of salt, because if they were going to include things he knew first-hand were not true, it couldn't be trusted. It made mention of his younger sister and how his home life before becoming a trainee wasn't great. Of how many jobs he'd worked in high school to keep a roof over his and his father's heads. Favorite color and food. The list covered a wide spectrum of information, and Kaiba was sure at least fifty percent of it was garbage.

He kept scrolling down, hitting the section filled with pictures and gifs of Jounouchi. Dancing. Thrusting his hips. Dripping sweat. It made a weird feeling bubble up in his chest, but not being able to place it, he shoved it aside. He did have to admit that all the styling did Jounouchi wonders. He looked good in makeup and immaculately styled hair. He oozed glamour and culture, two things Kaiba would never have associated with the blonde who now seemed to epitomize them.

Jounouchi had an Instagram and a Twitter, both he seemed to update regularly. He had fanclubs and interviews. He was exactly what an idol should be. Perfect. And it pissed Kaiba off because Kaiba knew exactly how imperfect he was.

He’d spent the remainder of the drive home angry. Looking up information on Jounouchi, only to scowl because it wasn’t like Jounouchi had even had to work for it. Not really. He’d been scouted off the street; a representative for the management company he was now under had simply walked up to him and asked if he’d be interested in joining an idol group, and now here he was. Lucky. He was always so unbelievably lucky.

Kaiba couldn’t place exactly why it got under his skin so much. It didn’t matter to him that the loser had become successful. They were still in completely different leagues. Maybe it was his dislike for change and that the status quo, in his mind, had just been drastically altered. Or maybe it was that looking at the idiot was making him feel...something, and he didn’t like it.

Lost in thought the entirety of the ride home, he immediately sought out Mokuba. The younger Kaiba was relaxed in the media room, sprawled out on the couch with a game controller in hand. “Hey, Seto,” he greeted without looking up.

“Why didn’t you tell me Jounouchi is an idol?” he asked.

Mokuba still didn’t look up, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he navigated the dungeon in his game. He cleared the chamber and finally replied, “I definitely told you.”

“When?”

“I don’t know. Like 5 years ago? It was as soon as I found out, and it’s been a while.” Mokuba paused the game and sat up. “You didn’t know?”

“Mm.”

“Yeah, his group is really popular now. I always see his face somewhere whenever I’m out. It’s kind of cool. Being friends with a celebrity.”

“We’re celebrities too, you know.”

“Eh. Kinda? It’s different.”

“How so?”

Mokuba shrugged. “Like…we don’t have like…actual fans. Or at least, not hordes of them. Tabloids wonder what we’re up to. Sometimes. We get the occasional article or news report. Duel Monsters enthusiasts keep up with our releases, and we do have some like…followers. But Jou’s got fans. A huge following of people who pay attention to every little thing he does. He’s a real celebrity.”

Seto narrowed his eyes and turned away. That was really all he needed to know. He hadn't known simply because he'd tuned out Mokuba’s chattering about the group of idiots and missed crucial information. Oh well. He was out of the door, nearly to his office when Mokuba caught up to him.

“They’re actually going to be in Domino in two days. Performing at our arena downtown. I was planning on going just to be supportive. Didn’t ask you because I figured you weren’t interested, but it sounds like maybe you are.”

“I’m not,” Seto affirmed.

“I mean, boy groups aren’t my thing, and I know they aren’t yours, but hey, it’s for Jou. He’s pretty cool, and I’d love to see him doing his job. I think Yuugi and Honda are going to be there, too. Why don’t you come with me?”

“No.”

“Whatever you want, Seto,” Mokuba said, clearly not caring to press the subject. “I’m leaving here at 18:00 tomorrow if you change your mind.”

“I’m not going to.”

Mokuba simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked away.

—

Jounouchi didn’t make a habit out of memorizing all the tour stops. It was a new location every day or, if they were lucky, every other day, and they all just seemed to pass by in a blur. Their managers kept track of that kind of thing, and Kamiya usually let him know where they were headed every morning. Just so he knew. More importantly, so he didn’t accidentally say the wrong city when he was on stage.

He settled into the van and asked, “Where to today, Kamiya-san?”

“Domino City.”

His mouth fell open, unsure how he’d overlooked such an important stop. He hadn’t even told anyone that he was going to be around. Not that he’d be free to hang out or anything, but maybe he could have gotten them backstage passes and had a chance to say hello.

Nobu gave him a disbelieving look. “Aren’t you from Domino City?”

“Yeah.”

“And you didn’t like… make a big deal about it or tell people to come see you?”

Jounouchi sighed. “I didn’t think about it, okay? We’ve been busy. Maybe I’ll get a chance to see some of my old friends. And if not, hopefully they’ll understand.”

Daisuke elbowed him in the ribs. “Like Kaiba-san. The fansite says you two were good friends.”

“The fansite is full of shit. I’d rather never see his smug, stupid-ass face ever again.”

“Well,” Izumi cut in, drawing their attention, “I’d be super happy to meet both Kaiba-san and Muuto-san, Jou. Not saying that I’m a that much of a fan of Duel Monsters, but man, that would be neat. So if you can arrange that...”

“You can forget Kaiba. Pretty sure he fuckin’ hates my guts, just as much as I hate his,” Jounouchi stated. “But Yuugi is possible. I actually am friends with him.”

Since Domino was a half hour drive from Tokyo proper, they had all packed up into a van, and were being driven to the venue. Jounouchi pulled out his phone and sent Yuugi a message.

_< < Hey Yuugi! Sorry I’ve been so distant recently. Life is crazy. Wondering if you had heard about my performance in Domino tonight and wanted to come? I can get you backstage after the show if you want._

Yuugi’s response was nearly instant. He supposed running a game shop allowed for far more free time than he often got on a daily basis.

_> > Yuugi: Yes! I’m going to be there with Honda! Mokuba already got us backstage passes, so don’t worry about that. Have fun! I can’t wait!_

He grinned. God, Yuugi was still the best. And Mokuba too, he supposed, for getting them those backstage passes. It made for an exciting ride into Domino City, knowing that he was going to be seeing his friends again.

They arrived early, as always, sufficient time to do a walkthrough and sound check of their entire setlist. The stage manager came out and greeted them as they ambled in. She held a clipboard in hand, looking through their specific show design, and talking to their normal stage crew, as well as her own. “So, since you’re here at our state-of-the-art facility, we won’t actually be using any pyrotechnics. KaibaCorp’s holographic capabilities are employed to create that same feeling in a much safer and cleaner way. We’ll run through them during your sound check so you know what to expect.”

They all nodded in agreement, but Jounouchi had to roll his eyes. Admittedly, it was a good idea, but he hated giving Kaiba any kind of credit, even if most likely, the idea hadn’t actually been his. They were taken to their waiting room and then escorted to the stage. It then became a flurry of activity, walking through the entire show including all lights and holograms.

After that, it was his usual routine. Smoking a cigarette, followed by hair and makeup, dinner, and getting dressed. His nerves were especially bad today, making him bounce his foot nonstop the entire time, driving Daisuke crazy. “I can’t stand that shit. Just sit still.”

“I can’t!” Jounouchi whined. “God, it’s the first time they’ll ever watch me perform.”

Daisuke just glared and sat next to Reiji instead, apparently not in the mood to deal with foot bouncing. Jounouchi put on a brave face and tried to just let himself go with the flow. It wasn’t until he stood on stage that the nerves vanished. Muscle memory kicked in, and he simply existed. The familiarity of it all was comforting. A blanket almost, except all warmth came from the sweltering stage lights.

First set, talking, solo stages, more talking, second set, encore, and then they thanked everyone to thunderous applause.

Backstage, he drew a deep breath, and then went to thank the staff and their stylists with the other members, wondering how he was even able to move with how exhausted he felt. It took a while to get back to their waiting room, everyone trickling back slowly as they were surrounded by staff asking questions and directing them from one place to the other.

Jounouchi stepped into the room and froze when he saw Kaiba Seto standing in front of him. He didn’t register anyone else at first, though he knew they were there. It was just Kaiba. Tall and thin and fucking beautiful. He frowned at the thought, trying to shift his focus to how Kaiba had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a grimace on his face, looking grumpy and like he’d rather be anywhere else. But God damn, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how absolutely sexy Kaiba looked.

Wait… what?

Kaiba? Sexy? The fuck was that about?

It took him a moment, but it all clicked. He hadn’t realized he was bisexual until later. Any such thought of Kaiba at any of their previous meetings would have been quickly dismissed.  And in high school… well, Kaiba had been the worst. Maybe he was different now. They hadn’t run into each other for years, and now, fully content with his orientation, he could see Kaiba’s appeal.

“You know, Jounouchi,” Kaiba began, “‘Jo.K’ is the perfect name for you. You’ve always been a joke.”

“Fuck off, Kaiba.”

Ah yes. Kaiba was, indeed, still the absolute worst. That didn’t stop him from looking though. Something about Kaiba appealed to him, and despite Kaiba’s insult and Jounouchi’s strong response to it, he almost didn’t care. He felt like his eyes were being drawn to the brunet, a powerful magnetic attraction he couldn’t resist.

Frowning, he forced himself to direct his attention toward Honda, Yuugi, and Mokuba, all three chattering excitedly with the other four members.

Jounouchi joined them, pulling Yuugi and Honda both into tight hugs. “I missed you guys!”

“You were so cool on stage!” Yuugi exclaimed.

“It’s impressive, man,” Honda added. “I didn’t know you could dance so well.”

“I’ve had lots of practice,” he said, flushing at the praise.

Daisuke stood beside him and draped an arm over his shoulder, adding, “Our dancing teacher always used to say that Jou’s a natural. He picked it up really quick.”

Kaiba scoffed. “Like you could learn anything quickly.”

Jounouchi scowled, not sure what to do between the insults and the unbelievable attraction he felt. He caught the look on Daisuke's face, a combination of awe and disbelief. Mokuba finally broke the silence by offering, “I know it’s late, and I’m sure you’re all tired and eager to get back for the night, but if you’d like, I’ll take you all out for dinner.”

Jounouchi perked up at the mention of food. He glanced around and noted that the other members had done so too, eyes gleaming at the prospect, but they were casting pleading looks at their managers, awaiting permission before agreeing.

Kamiya answered for them. “We’d greatly appreciate that, Kaiba-san.”

Mokuba grinned, continuing, “Awesome. I know this great place right up the street where we can all fit. I’ll just give them a call and make sure they’re ready for us when we get there.”

—

Kaiba’s curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he’d agreed to go with Mokuba, just to see. To have the experience. He’d spent time watching Elemental Heroes’ videos during the day, part of the reason why he’d changed his mind. He considered their music to be absolutely terrible. Generic pop with vapid lyrics. The only appeal he could find was their dancing. They were all incredible dancers. And that Jounouchi was the best of them, the one who he couldn’t tear his eyes away from? Ridiculous.

They were better live, he thought. Because even if he found their music terrible, the fact that they could sing and dance so well at the same time was somewhat impressive. Not that he cared.

Now that the show had finished, Kaiba wasn’t pleased about being dragged to dinner at an upscale restaurant with everyone. He glared at the menu he held, wanting nothing more than to leave. An obnoxious fit of laughter, Jounouchi its source, brought him from his thoughts. “Man, I kinda miss duelin’ with you guys.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi agreed. “I’m sure Kaiba-kun misses it, too.”

“Hmm,” he grunted noncommittally.

“Ah, come on, Kaiba! You know it was fun,” Jounouchi added.

“Well, at least now I don’t have to see your idiot face all the time,” Kaiba shared derisively.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re still seein’ my face all the time,” Jounouchi confidently proclaimed. “It’s plastered all over the city.”

“Unfortunately.”

Jounouchi stuck his tongue out at Kaiba, and then proceeded to ignore him, just like everyone else. Good. He didn’t want to be bothered. He didn’t even want to be here and wouldn’t have been except for Mokuba’s insistence. He supposed he could have asked to be taken home separately, but he wanted to spend time with Mokuba, and while he’d never actually admit it, it was a bit nice to see Yuugi again.

He’d be even less likely to admit that he couldn’t stop glancing at Jounouchi. He looked so… different. Confident and poised in a way he’d never been before and commanding Kaiba’s attention. Kaiba took quick peeks in his direction to take note of Jounouchi’s physique, his clothes, his hair, and his makeup.

He had no right being dressed so well or looking so immaculate. His irritating accent was almost entirely gone. His blonde hair was dyed properly, his roots perfectly blended in with the blonde.

“So,” Mokuba announced loudly, drawing Kaiba’s gaze and his thoughts away, “I just had an idea.”

“What?” Yuugi asked, curious.

“So everyone pretty much knows that Jou-kun used to be a duelist, right?”

The gathered members of Elemental Heroes all nodded their heads. Nobu jokingly added, “His first taste of fame.”

Izumi smirked. “Once he had a taste, he couldn’t be held back from going all out for fame and fortune.”

“Jeez, guys,” Jounouchi complained, pouting. “I’m not that bad.”

“Leave him be,” Reiji commanded softly.

“What’s your idea, Mokuba-kun?” Yuugi asked.

“So, Seto and I are having this expo in a few months. It’ll be the third one we’ve had. It’s mostly to highlight some of our newest games and tech. But Duel Monsters is always a pretty big draw. Might be kind of cool to have Jou come and put on a showcase match with Seto. I’m sure it would attract a lot of fans. Plus… you guys could have a performance. Wouldn’t it be awesome?”

Kaiba eyed his brother, appalled. Had Mokuba really just suggested that? But the excited murmur that spread around those gathered at the table indicated he was the only one who didn’t agree with Mokuba. He glanced up, meeting eyes with Jounouchi, who didn’t seem much more eager to attend the expo than Kaiba was about having them there.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Yuugi said. “I'm going to be there as a guest, too, so it would be really cool for the three of us to get together again and duel.”

Mokuba nodded. “That's what I'm thinking. It'll be fun for everyone. What do you think, Seto?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Oh, come on!” Mokuba protested. “It’ll be great marketing!”

“I suppose.”

“Then it’s settled!” Mokuba turned his attention to the group of gathered men. “So we’ll get the paperwork all drawn up and sent to your management company next week. I can’t wait! This is going to be great. Jou, you’re okay with holding a panel on dueling and playing in an exhibition match or two?”

Kaiba watched Jounouchi pout. _Cute_. He shook the thought. Jounouchi wasn’t fucking cute. He wasn’t… anything, no matter how good he looked right now or how utterly erotic that choreography with all the hip thrusts had been.

“I guess. If that’s what the customer wants.”

Kaiba watched in rapt attention as he petulantly picked up his drink, flicking his tongue along the straw briefly before putting the damn thing in his mouth. It was like he was trying to get under Kaiba’s skin. But honestly, what about him wasn’t getting under Kaiba’s skin right now?

“So it’s settled then! We’ll all get to see each other again in six months!” Yuugi said.

Honda grinned. “I definitely am not skipping out on this now. It’s kinda like the old days, huh? We should call up the gang, see if they’re interested in coming. It’s far enough out from now, they should be able to adjust their schedules to get here.”

Kaiba internally groaned. Great. The cheerleading squad would be there, too. Just fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arafax: And so it begins. Lol.
> 
> Lafeae: it can only go downhill from here....


	3. FXXK IT

This was all Mokuba's fault. There was no two-ways about it. Mokuba had brought up the expo, he had made the suggestion, and, with very little goading, had convinced Kaiba into this farce. It had always been Mokuba's special talent: goading him into things that he didn't want to do.

 _He only has your best interests in mind_ , Kaiba told himself.

But he couldn't fathom how any part of this was in his best interest. It was in the best interest of the company, undoubtedly. Securing a major idol group to play at the expo, plastering their faces across the advertisements, was just good business. It would bring fans, fans would bring money, and fans would leave with experiences in hand and spread information by word of mouth. Even if it was only a tenth of them, that was more than the forecasted exposure they anticipated from the initial plans for the expo.

He still hated it.

This was more than exposure or word of mouth. This was more than good business. This was Mokuba being deliberately meddling. Kaiba just wasn't exactly sure how yet. Perhaps he had caught Kaiba passing glances towards Jounouchi.

Ridiculous.

The only thing he was thinking about Jounouchi was his smug and unearthly well-contoured face...

…No! He wasn't going there, goddammit!

For the last week, he'd found his trail of thought curtailed by Jounouchi. Work, in particular, seemed to stir up thoughts of the foul-mouthed idol, but he couldn't make himself condemn partnering with Jounouchi and his boisterous band because he had looked so undeniably perfect now.

The years, and the fame, had been ridiculously kind to him. Every bit of him was just as similar, if not better, than he was portrayed in press photos and gifsets. But from being sweaty and breathless at the concert, to his well-postured self at the restaurant, the photos didn't do him justice. Kaiba couldn't exactly pinpoint what the difference was. Maybe it was the well-fitting, almost too tight clothes. They didn't leave much to the imagination.

Wait. What imagination?

Kaiba wasn't imagining _anything_ about Jounouchi. Not even the puppy-dog eyes. Whatever those were. He wasn't even sure where he picked up the phrase. Maybe from Tao-san. It sounded like the sort of thing she would say about her 'sons' as she called them.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is...too much."

It wasn't worth the headache. Moreover, it wasn't worth the chafing in his pants or the breathlessness in his chest. No. Jounouchi would not do this to him. This was just the result of really good advertising and was the kind of thing the entertainment companies wanted: to bolster fans through the illusion that these idols wanted only you. He refused to fall prey to their aggressive, psychological marketing tactics.

Or Mokuba's petty meddling.

That didn't stop his hand from wandering between his legs and massaging the erection, trying to think of _anything_ else to just make it go away. The boring meeting he had later. Those men were always dull and obnoxious. What were they going to talk about…? Probably upcoming promotions, since it was the marketing team. Which, ultimately, meant they were going to talk about the expo now that changes had been made. So he needed to get details from Tao-san and look over the legal contract being drawn up.

God, that meant that he'd have to talk to Jounouchi one more time. He'd be stupider just by being in the same room and sharing the same air. But he supposed it was worth the risk to have something halfway decent to look at. It would be a distraction, and he could make a few jabs at Jounouchi in the meanwhile. He had looked pretty damn cute at dinner when he got flustered or angry. His cheeks a little flushed and…

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Kaiba dug his nails into his thigh. This wasn't helping him. It just made his erection worse. Jounouchi would _not_ reduce him to a quivering mess of ecstasy and hormones. He would not sink to some stupid pop idol's level.

If it was sinking at all.

It wasn't like idols on Jounouchi's level were small fries. Like Mokuba said, they had much more celebrity power than he did. Someone would have been more likely to know Jounouchi by face, not just name. It wasn't like there were fans waiting everywhere he went, even if he did get plenty of curious, casual glances and the occasional child running up to him, asking for his autograph.

Jounouchi probably had that so much that it became sickening. Good, let him suffer. Because him and his fame were certainly making Kaiba suffer. The rough rub of the erection in his trousers was making him wince and tremble in his seat.

His finger jammed on the intercom. "Tao-san!"

" _Yes, Kaiba-san?_ "

"Bring me everything currently on file regarding Elemental Heroes performance at the expo."

" _Of course, sir,_ " she said, her voice dying in the static.

Kaiba knit his hands in front of his mouth, his fingers twitching as he went to cross one leg over the other.

Tao-san entered his office with fire on her heels. She didn't hide her excitement, a goofy grin spreading across her face as she laid the documents over his desk. He dismissed her wordlessly, though she lingered.

"Is there something else, Tao-san?"

"Oh, no. Not really," she said. Her hands wrung at her waist. "I'm just excited for this. I'm surprised that we haven't booked them for events before. Given that you and Jou-kun are friends."

Kaiba's eye twitched and he frowned. "Leave."

The secretary bowed and hustled out of the office.

 _Friends? With that mutt?_ Kaiba sneered at the very thought. He figured Tao-san to be more observant than that. She had worked with company longer than Jounouchi was a part of the boy-band brigade. But he supposed anyone could be swayed when they were starry-eyed. She had probably read it on that stupid fansite.

Without hesitation, he opened up the original fansite where he had found Jounouchi's information and was quick to hack through and edit the text. He considered correcting them and giving his proper title, but that implied he was friends with Jounouchi at all. Instead, he deleted his name entirely before beginning a small crusade to delete every shred of information that connected him and Jounouchi.

They were _not_ friends. Even if his body was trying to tell him otherwise.

At best, Jounouchi was an investment. He was going to serve his purpose to increase profits via the expo. _And why wouldn't he,_ Kaiba considered as he began editing the fifth or sixth website, _he's easy on the eyes._

The pictures were getting to him.

He wondered how Jounouchi was more privately. Compared to all the royalty-free stills and the manufactured gifsets, what sort of person was Jounouchi without all the make-up. He had to be the same kind of wannabe gangster he was in high school. That personality didn't go away. Not that Kaiba was going to get the chance to find out. He had between here and the expo...maybe one meeting to iron out details and sign contracts. Figure out the band's demands because they all had to be divas.

He wondered what the chances were of running into Jounouchi and testing that theory. He'd have to be able to find Jounouchi, first. There were lists of tour dates on their official website, so he could pinpoint them to a general location. A city and the stadium they would play at.

He could get closer, he knew.

Finding Jounouchi's information was relatively easy. It took a few keystrokes to find out his cell-phone number, double-checking that against a current list of private numbers and then tuning into the GPS locator. After a few moments, it had triangulated a location to somewhere between Nagoya and Kyoto, zeroing into a small city between them. Soon, the little red dot was moving in real time along the main parkway, likely travelling to their next location.

The information was transferred over to his phone. He beamed at the moving dot, proud that he had found Jounouchi so easily. Now, should Jounouchi happen to be in the vicinity, he could catch him in public. For real. And see him for the person he actually was, not the fantasy the entertainment company wanted him to be.

—

The tour powered on, multiple stops a week, punctuated with interviews and practice. The days blurred together, exhaustion seeping into Jounouchi's bones, but there were still a few more weeks to go. He had to make it that long.

It would be easier if each show didn't leave him so amped up. Then he could just go crash in bed as soon as he got into his hotel room. Instead, he had to spend time winding down. Sometimes he worked out. Just something light to fully tire himself out. Other nights it was a relaxing bath.

Of late, he'd found another super relaxing activity, though it wasn't one he could do openly. He'd started sneaking into the bathroom and jerking off to pictures of Kaiba. He had a really nice ass for someone so skinny, Jounouchi thought, and the well fitted suits all flaunted it. He could see, from the pictures, how Kaiba had developed over the years, filling out in all the right places, and he kind of wanted to see it for himself in person. Sans the suit, of course. The pictures were a decent stand in, and there was no sleep quite as good as post-orgasm sleep.

Tonight however, he and Daisuke had taken the opportunity to hit up the hotel bar. He usually found himself pretty relaxed after downing a few shots. Enough to take the edge off, anyway.

He was on his fourth or fifth shot when Daisuke matter of factly stated, "I think you have a stalker."

Jounouchi kept his attention fixed on his phone as he said, "We all have stalkers. Kinda comes with the territory."

"Sure, but look."

Jounouchi looked up at Daisuke, who was grinning like a fool and subtly pointing for him to look the other direction. He did so, gazing down the length of the bar, and he couldn't help how his eyebrows creased when he saw who Daisuke was trying to point out.

"The fuck is Kaiba doin' here?" he grumbled.

"I'm telling you. He's stalking you."

"I don't know," Jounouchi said with a shrug, turning his attention back to Daisuke. "Maybe he's stalkin' you."

"Why would he be stalking me? I'm not his friend."

Jounouchi shoved him. "God, we ain't friends. I can't stand him, okay?"

"You might not be friends, but you do want something from him. I saw the faces you were making at him when we went to dinner that one time."

He felt the heat crawl across his face. "I wasn't makin' faces. I just…"

"You thought he was hot," Daisuke gloated triumphantly. "Wanted to get a piece of that scrawny ass for yourself, didn't ya?"

"N-no," he stuttered in denial. "Okay fine, but his personality sucks, and that's what matters, right?"

"When you're dating, sure," Daisuke said flippantly. "But I wasn't talking about dating. I know you've got pictures of him on your phone, and I know you've been spending a little extra time in the bathroom at night..."

A flush crept onto his cheeks. "You don't _know_ Kaiba. It won't matter what I want. He's never going to pay attention to me because I'm beneath his notice. Always have been. I don't see it changing now."

Daisuke snorted. "Oh, I think he's noticed you."

"You're so full of shit," Jounouchi whispered as he lightly punched Daisuke in the arm.

"Mark my goddamned words, Jou. He's watching you. He was watching you at dinner just like you are watching him."

Jounouchi still thought Daisuke was full of shit. But he found his eyes wandering Kaiba's way regardless. The man was dressed down in a black sweater and jeans, a look Jounouchi had never seen him in. He leaned against the bar, sipping some kind of drink, though it was too far away for him to guess what. Kaiba stood in a relaxed pose, leaning his hip against the bar top, bringing his drink up to his mouth periodically with one hand and scrolling through something on his phone with the other. He tried to imagine what Kaiba might be like when tipsy, and his posture suggested he might actually be a bit inebriated. It was a damn good look on him. The sweater somehow flaunted his muscled chest and his arms and—

A hard jab in his ribs distracted him. "What the fuck, man?" he complained, rubbing at the spot where Daisuke had driven an elbow into him.

"You're staring," Daisuke warned coyly.

Jounouchi felt the flush of embarrassment on his face grow hotter. "I was not," he denied.

"Yeah, okay," his group mate retorted sarcastically. "Like I can't actually see what's happening here with my own eyeballs."

"Whatever."

"Dude, seriously, I can see you staring at him. Just like… go talk to him or something. What's the worst that can happen? He insults you? He tells you to fuck off?"

"Knowing him, probably both."

Daisuke snorted. "Sounds like you've got nothing to lose."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, muttering, "Just my dignity." Regardless, he pushed his chair back from the bar to at least go say hi. Even if Kaiba was stalking him, which he found highly doubtful, it wasn't like he expected the great Kaiba Seto to have nothing better to do than to break into his room at night and steal his underwear or any of the other crazy shit some of the younger female fans had done. Plus, if Kaiba wanted to know where he lived, he would have already used his vast number of resources to figure it out. No sense in being paranoid about possible ulterior motives.

He took a breath as he drew nearer, composing himself. He stepped behind Kaiba, leaning into his personal space before announcing, "You know, I figured the next time I saw you would be at the Expo."

"I could say the same for you, Jounouchi," Kaiba deadpanned in return, not even turning to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi moved to stand beside Kaiba, hyper-aware of how little space was between them and making sure they didn't accidentally brush up against one another. He caught Daisuke's gaze from the other end of the bar. The faux-redhead gave him an over exaggerated wink, and Jounouchi returned the gesture with a subtle middle finger.

"Working."

"Sounds about right," Jounouchi stated, casting a glance over at Kaiba. He hadn't moved, still leaned against the bar, sipping at his drink. He decided to keep talking. "We had a concert here tonight, and we're staying at this hotel. One of the guys and I wandered down for a couple of drinks before we headed to bed."

"Clearly."

Jounouchi curled his nose in distaste over the curt observation. "You're still such an ass. I'd have thought you'd grow outta that."

The comment caught Kaiba's full attention, and he glared at Jounouchi. God, the way his blue eyes locked on him was unnerving, but something primal deep within Jounouchi roared to life, filling him with discomfort and lust. He didn't glare back. He didn't try to fight against Kaiba like he might have in the past. He simply met Kaiba's gaze without faltering, a flush creeping up his neck as he realized that he kind of wanted to lean forward and kiss Kaiba, just to see what would happen. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he turned away.

Kaiba finally broke the silence, noting, "You aren't wearing makeup."

"Uhh… no. Took it off when we got back to the hotel. Sleeping with it on is terrible for my skin."

Kaiba responded with a derisive snort. "I can't believe you care about something like that."

"Whatever, Kaiba," Jounouchi said dismissively. He backed away, fed up with the conversation, not wanting to deal with any more of Kaiba's unnecessary commentary, and somewhat distraught over the sudden end of whatever moment they'd been having. "See ya later."

He felt Kaiba's eyes on him as he trudged back over to Daisuke, but he willfully ignored the feeling. He told Daisuke he was going back to his room, and then moodily headed for the elevator. He still struggled to wrap his head around what was happening. It wasn't like Kaiba was the most attractive person he'd ever been around. In fact, he'd ended up in bed with plenty of other people, all who were far more beautiful. But not one of them had that same irresistible pull as Kaiba. They had been better looking, but there wasn't the same appeal.

And Kaiba was just...entirely too appealing. So appealing, in fact, that even the brief encounter left him reeling in want. He could feel himself getting hard just imagining Kaiba touching him. He grunted in irritation as he adjusted himself, nearly moaning at the incidental contact of his hand against his erection. He got to his floor, making his way down the hall to his room as soon as the elevator door opened. He fumbled with his keycard before finally unlocking the door and then slamming it closed behind him. He was pitching a serious tent in his pants, and he was glad no one had been in the hall to see him wander back to his room and notice the bulge in his jeans.

He stepped into the bathroom, shut and locked that door behind him because he had no idea when Daisuke would be back. He leaned against the counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror, trying to will away the tightness in his loins. But he couldn't rid the thought of Kaiba staring at him with those fucking gorgeous blue eyes, pinning him down and touching him, nipping at his neck. This thought had been driving him crazy for the past couple of weeks, since they'd run into each again in Domino. He wanted it so badly. And this brief encounter had only renewed his desire, his brain growing foggy from the feeling. He almost wasn't conscious of how he had started touching himself over his pants, hips rocking gently in rhythm to the touches.

"Fuck it," he grunted, annoyed, before undoing his belt, and sliding his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free, standing erect. He took a handful of the complimentary lotion and used it to stroke down his length, shuddering at his own touch, cock twitching for more. He pleasured himself, fast and firm, until his legs were trembling, so close to release, imagining all the while that Kaiba was the one doing it to him. His breathing grew haggard, and he leaned forward, one hand against the mirror in front of him for balance. He stared at his own reflection as he moved to fondle his balls, watching perspiration drip from his brow. For a brief second, he thought about what it would be like to have Kaiba behind him, fucking him as he was bent over just like this, meeting Kaiba's sapphire gaze through the reflection in the mirror. His stomach jolted.

He came undone, cum pouring into his hand and on the floor, some even making it onto the counter. His body quaked at the rush, and he gasped, trying to catch his breath, leaning on his hands now placed on either side of the sink with his head bowed. God-fucking-dammit. Why was Kaiba doing this to him?

Once he'd regained his composure, he cleaned up the mess he'd made with tissues, washing his hands off. After drying them, he dragged his hands through his unstyled hair, noting his post-orgasmic flush. He brushed his teeth, willfully trying to ignore the fact that imagining Kaiba fucking him had pushed him over the edge this time.

—

Not even a week later, they made their way to Fukuoka. They'd arrived the previous night, and Jounouchi had only just pulled on a pair of sweatpants when he heard a knock at his hotel room door. He pulled on a t-shirt before going to see who it was. Nobu. He opened the door for his fellow group member.

"Ahh, Jou-kun! I'm out of cigarettes."

Jounouchi frowned since he'd been planning on bumming one from Nobu later. "I'm out, too."

"Damn." And then he pouted adorably.

Jounouchi reached up to ruffle the taller man's hair affectionately. He'd do anything to make the pout on Nobu's face disappear. "Let's go get some. It's still early, and there's a convenience store right across the street." He went to grab his coat and pulled on a face mask and hat to keep himself concealed. Nobu had darted back to his own room to do the exact same thing. As he tucked his wallet into his coat pocket, Daisuke emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"Just running to the convenience store with Nobu. Need anything?"

"If you could get me an iced coffee, I'll love you forever."

"It's freezing outside," Jounouchi stated.

"Iced coffee is life."

"Whatever you say." He turned and left Daisuke standing in his towel, waiting outside the room Nobu shared with Reiji. They sometimes changed up who roomed with who, but for the most part, Jounouchi and Daisuke shared a room, Reiji and Nobu shared a room, and Izumi would either be by himself or with a manager.

Nobu walked out with Reiji behind him, dressed similarly in sweatpants and a coat, sporting a beanie and a red face mask. "Morning, Jounouchi," the oldest of the members said. "Figured I'd come along and grab breakfast."

"Sounds good to me."

"Did you ask Daisuke if he wants something?" Nobu asked Jounouchi.

"Yep. The crazy fool wants an iced coffee."

Nobu laughed. "I mean… when doesn't he? Should we ask Izumi if he wants to come?"

Jounouchi snorted, amused at the suggestion. "Izumi is still sleeping, and we all know it."

"Still… We shouldn't exclude him."

Reiji cut in, "I'll get him something. I know what he wants, anyway."

And at that, they were off, stepping into the elevator, and then walking across the street. Jounouchi grabbed himself a protein bar for breakfast and some pre-sliced fresh fruit to share with Daisuke. He walked up to the coffee selection, pouring himself a cup and adding a moderate amount of sugar so he'd be able to drink it. He had set his items down on a nearby counter so he could make Daisuke his iced coffee, dispensing ice into a cup before turning around to go back and pour coffee over the ice when he stopped in place. His jaw dropped.

_What the hell is Kaiba doing here?_

Kaiba stood pouring himself coffee, as though there was nothing out of the ordinary about the fact he was in Fukuoka pouring himself coffee. But everything about it felt wrong, setting off alarms in Jounouchi's head.

He heard Daisuke's voice in his mind, victoriously whispering, _Looks like you've got a stalker_. He fought back a shudder, trying to ignore how violated he felt by the invasion of privacy. Kaiba was clearly following them. Maybe specifically him. Logically, he knew Kaiba wasn't getting in his way or causing any kind of hassle, not like the other stalkers he'd had. Kaiba seemed to be watching from a distance.

Jounouchi thoroughly understood how impulsive Kaiba could be, having been at the mercy of those impulses a few too many times as a teenager. He had always been the sort to act first and then ask questions later. If Kaiba hadn't done anything yet, it was unlikely he would now.

It gave him courage to start moving again. To pretend like he didn't even notice Kaiba's presence. He simply walked up and poured hot coffee over the ice. He poured in some creamer, just like Daisuke always liked, and without a word spoken to Kaiba, he gathered up what he'd came for and went to check out, asking the cashier for two packs of cigarettes. He paid, gathered up his items, and stepped outside, going to stand next to Nobu.

They stood together, waiting for Reiji, and Nobu leaned down to quietly ask, "Wasn't that Kaiba-san in there?"

"Mmhmm," Jounouchi agreed, pursing his lips.

"Think he's here for work?"

Jounouchi considered the thought for a moment. It was possible, but he highly doubted it. Seeing him in Domino City was one thing. Running into him in Tokyo wouldn't have been out of the question either. But to see him in both Kyoto and Fukuoka in such quick succession seemed highly suspicious. However, he didn't want Nobu to worry about it, so he simply answered, "Probably."

Reiji joined them, carrying a full bag and his own cup of coffee, and they headed on their way. If he had noticed Kaiba in the convenience store, he didn't remark on it.

The short journey back to their rooms was ample time to consider what seeing Kaiba again might mean. It just seemed so strange that all of a sudden, Kaiba was popping up in his life. There had to be a reason. If Kaiba was following him around, there absolutely had to be a reason.

It was the first thing he mentioned to Daisuke upon returning to their room. "I think you're right," he said, holding out the iced coffee.

Daisuke took the proffered drink. "About?"

Jounouchi set his purchases down and shrugged off his coat. "Kaiba stalkin' me. He was in the convenience store just now."

Daisuke laughed. "I fucking knew it."

"It's not funny," Jounouchi stated seriously. "Like what the hell? What's he doing?"

"So you know how you saw him again and like instantly were all horny for him?"

He clicked his tongue in displeasure, and then opened up the fruit bowl for both of them. He popped a grape in his mouth and took bite from his protein bar.

"Pretty sure he's got the same thing going on," Daisuke stated.

"He's… attracted to me?" Jounouchi asked incredulously, mouth full of food. "No way."

Daisuke shrugged and put a slice of strawberry into his mouth. "I mean, why else would he be showing up?"

"To make fun of me, probably. I'm a 'joke' remember?"

"Do you really think he's got nothing better to do than fly across the country to make fun of you?"

"I mean… he probably _does_ have better things to do with his time than follow me around."

"Precisely."

"But seriously? Why would he be stalking me? It doesn't make any sense."

"If he's stalking you, he wants in your pants," Daisuke stated, matter-of-fact. "That's usually what stalkers want. Your attention and your love, and they don't care how they get it."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to refute the claim but promptly closed it. It was a sound argument based on his previous encounters with stalkers, but Jounouchi couldn't actually believe it. There was just… no way that's what Kaiba wanted. And for him to go to such lengths to get it was absurd. He could have just walked up to Jounouchi like a normal person.

 _Yeah, but you know Kaiba ain't a normal person_ , he reminded himself. A crazy bastard who never knew how to interact with people with a semblance of normalcy. Maybe he should consider what Daisuke was saying. Entertain the thought, if only a little, because a significant part of him absolutely wanted it to be true. Sure, Kaiba was being a creep, but over the last few weeks, Jounouchi had become quite aware that he wanted Kaiba badly enough that he was willing to overlook that. The pulse of excitement, of lust, running through his veins told him everything he needed to know.

—

After Fukuoka, Jounouchi was vigilant of who surrounded him, and he became aware that Kaiba was following the tour stops. It wasn't an always kind of thing, or maybe Kaiba was better at keeping himself at a distance, but Jounouchi had caught him several times around town. They didn't always speak—that seemed to depend on if Jounouchi was willing to approach him. Kaiba seemed curiously cautious; it was probably the reason he didn't attend concerts, either.

Kaiba didn't even make himself known as a fan. He wasn't the kind that hung out backstage. Instead, he kept at a distance and played it cool, made it casual. Coffee shops, bars, hotel lobbies. None of which were unreasonable places. If they didn't talk, because sometimes he was too busy to stop, he made sure to give Kaiba a little something to look at. Or Daisuke made sure to make him just a little jealous, wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's shoulders or waist.

It hadn't helped confirm whether or not Kaiba actually _wanted_ him. Being affectionate, or whatever Kaiba's version of affectionate was, and wanting to fuck were two different things. Jounouchi wanted to know if it was true because Daisuke had planted the seed, and he wanted proof. Then he would know precisely how to act in when Kaiba was around. He could give him a whole lot more than a smile or a wink.

But the irregularities of Kaiba's appearances didn't make that easy. He gave Jounouchi about as much warning as an earthquake, and stayed for just as long, which left no time to rile Kaiba up. He considered suggesting a way for them to sync up their time-tables, that way they could have coordinated their convenient run-ins and had a little fun with it. But that would be too easy; he'd have to admit to Kaiba that he wasn't so put off with the stalking in the first place. And Kaiba would have to admit he was stalking, too.

_Yeah, right. He'll just tell you he's busy and working. Good luck with that!_

Maybe he really was. Which, somehow, wound Jounouchi up more, especially after a concert, which seemed like a peak time to run into the executive. Not this time, he assumed, but that didn't make him any less filled with anticipation.

Trying to work out the nervous energy, he headed to the hotel gym. His workout routine would wear him out and make him sleep deeply for the next three or four hours. No Daisuke snoring waking him up, and, hopefully, no wet dreams. There had been one too many to count lately.

The gym was mostly deserted at one in the morning, save for the whir of a treadmill.

Jounouchi pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and flopped down in an empty space to warm up. He was going to do his upper-body routine. It was going to be a few push-ups, a few sit-ups, and a little stretching before he picked up some weights. Something not too stress inducing, just sleep inducing.

But at the top of each sit-up, feeling his abs burn and the strain in his thighs, he was watching the person on the treadmill. The tall, skinny-legged person in tight gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. And short, chestnut hair.

His sit-ups sped up enough that they probably weren't actually doing anything more than straining himself, but he had to look. Every down he exhaled deeply, and every up he grunted to catch the person's attention. At worst, he was just annoying some stranger.

But as soon as an ear turned and Jounouchi caught the profile, he smiled.

Kaiba. The sonofabitch.

Jounouchi leaned back and quieted, letting Kaiba turn his attention back to the treadmill and up the speed on it.

He wasn't getting out of this that easily. Oh no.

Jounouchi spotted the lateral pull-down machine that was, luckily, to the side of Kaiba and skipped right over push-ups to get on the machine. It was Kaiba's turn to be caught off guard and have to quickly compose himself, put on a face or a smile, though Jounouchi didn't plan on making it as easy as walking around an errant corner.

 _Dress casual more often, Kaiba. Looks good on you_ , he thought as he set the weight, straddled the bench, and threw back his hood. He wanted, needed, a maximum reaction.

It didn't take long for curious glances to be shot Jounouchi's way. He waited for some coy remark from Kaiba, but the executive played ignorant, returning to the television tuned into the BBC. Boring.

 _Look at me_. _I know you wanna…_

But in order to make Kaiba do anything, Jounouchi knew he needed to put on a show. Just like being Jo.K. Just like all the make-up and dancing. Be sexy, be seductive.

With every pull down of the bar, he let out long, breathy sighs, and every time he went back up, he sucked in short gasps. It was a terrible breathing technique; he could hear his personal trainer rebuking him, but he kept it up even as it hurt his ribs. Because the louder and more consistent it became, the more he caught Kaiba looking at him. Just an inch or two, enough to see his cheeks and lips.

Planting his feet, Jounouchi widened his legs to give Kaiba a better view. If, and when, being around Kaiba made him hard, he wanted Kaiba to see. He wanted the great and powerful Kaiba Seto to blush and moan on his behalf, to show his true perverted colors like the fanboy that he was.

The sighs turned into moans. Soft, high-pitched moans. With each pull-down he imagined someone sharply thrusting into him and making his back and thighs spasm. He closed his eyes and lived in the moment—he had no idea who was behind him, though the skin felt the same as any other time he imagined anything. It had to be Kaiba.

Jounouchi opened his eyes between reps and varied his noises enough to sound like normal grunts or a few muttered song lyrics. Just enough to make Kaiba give him more than a cheek or an ear. At one point, Kaiba had arched his back to get a better look, but only as long as it took him to lose his footing and stumble back into a canter.

Kaiba upped the speed on the treadmill again.

_So this is a game, eh?_

Jounouchi quickly increased the weight.

The harder and faster Jounouchi pulled, the more he felt the fabric of his clothes brushing sensually against his skin. He could almost mistake it for the feeling of fingers grazing along his shoulders and down his thighs.

Shit. This wasn't about _him_ getting aroused. But he knew it'd be stupid to imagine that it wouldn't happen. Though he really didn't know what the end goal was.

Kaiba a mess? That was going to happen no matter what. The executive was already a mess. Horny and unfulfilled? The image of Kaiba just as pent-up as him, leaning over a vanity and beating himself off was...amusing. And hot.

Really, the ultimate goal was probably Kaiba coming up to him and fucking him senseless, but that wasn't about to happen. Especially not in a public place, but he could dream.

Horny and unfulfilled it was.

This was a battle of endurance. How much weight could Jounouchi take versus how long Kaiba could sustain a full sprint.

He had Kaiba's full attention. Every other rep, Kaiba turned his head and scanned Jounouchi, tilting his head as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle. As if he didn't understand what kind of game they were playing. But his face told a different story.

The skin on his face glistened with sweat, and his cheeks and nose were covered in a deep, pink, splotchy flush. His lips parted just a little, enough to make him look like he was about to ask a question, though his breaths were too short and raspy. Overexerted and stubborn. Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder how that would equate in the bedroom. Would he look just as wide eyed and innocent when looking down at a lover?

Chortling, Jounouchi focused back on the routine, slowing his reps when his muscles began to burn, which extended his gentle moans and Kaiba's longing stares. He made sure to lick his lips and turn his head away. No, this wasn't for Kaiba. This was completely, totally normal human behavior when working out.

Jounouchi's eyes widened at a moan other than his own, deep timbred and frustrated.

For several seconds, Kaiba stood with both feet on the sides of the buzzing treadmill, his head flopped back and gripping the railing until he was white-knuckled. Several deep breaths were taken in, out.

Control, maybe. Not that it mattered. The bulge in Kaiba's tight shorts said that Jounouchi had succeeded and that Kaiba had failed at resisting the charm.

_Is being turned on really a loss though?_

It depended on Kaiba's goal in this whole game, this whole cat and mouse thing, was. Getting in Jounouchi's pants? Or just being satiated by the idea of having something to obsess over. It seemed to be the only thing he was good at. Obsessing over image, over titles, over wins. Hey, whatever got his rocks off, Jounouchi considered, though he secretly wondered—for all of two nanoseconds—if Yuugi had ever been given the same kind of stalking treatment.

No.

That wasn't socially acceptable. Yuugi was just a person, but Jounouchi was public domain. A figure to be loved and worshipped. No one would bat an eye at Kaiba's weird and extra behavior, because in these circles, it was completely normal. Kaiba was just another face. At least it was a pretty one.

Jounouchi let the weights go with a loud clang, and he leaned with his arms hanging over his knees. He wanted to say something, but his raw throat wouldn't let him. What was there to say, anyways?

Kaiba stepped off the treadmill, struggling to walk for the first two or three steps while he readjusted to a normal pace. He stopped in front of Jounouchi and stared. Jounouchi stared back, but not at Kaiba's face.

There was something to be said about perspective. From his view of Kaiba's arousal beside the treadmill, Jounouchi knew he'd succeeded at getting his maximum reaction. The bulge told him so. But the view in front of him was spectacular, and so much more than his imagination had been capable of. Kaiba's tight shorts showed almost every detail. Jounouchi's fantasies were going to have to adjust now. For the better.

He forced himself to look up at Kaiba's face, as he reflexively smiled.

"'Sup?" Jounouchi asked. His heart was throbbing.

Kaiba blinked, and his lip curled to a snarl, some fresh insult ready. He turned away before he spoke, and his face fell into something soft, curious and questioning, flicking a cursory glance Jounouchi's way before he left the gym.

For the next few moments, Jounouchi sat and collected himself and let his aching muscles rest. His hands carded through his hair, unconsciously fixing it before dropping his arms to his sides.

This was so stupid. Tragically stupid. Stupid enough to make him burst out laughing while pressing his face into his hands.

Really, he was just as pent up and frustrated as Kaiba. He didn't want to take care of it on his own! He was so exhausted that he didn't want the cooldown, let alone trudge back to the shower and take care of it. He wanted Kaiba to do that. He wanted the executive to plop down on his knees and start kissing him, stroking him, teasing him while they blindly fumbled around like teenagers doing it for the first time.

Jounouchi chuckled quietly into his knees.

Him and Kaiba fucking in a gym in Niigata at one in the morning.

It seemed right. The more he thought about it, the more he figured it would happen one of these days, albeit randomly, when they were both fed up and had the opportunity.

His laughter got louder and louder, until he could hear it echoing off the walls of the gym.

The entire thing was so outrageous that he laughed hysterically, until his head was between his knees and tears sprouted from the corners of his eyes. It was outrageous but possible. Kaiba's erection told him so.

As the laughter died away, Jounouchi stood and headed back to the hotel room, thinking about how, as he dealt with his own arousal in the shower, Kaiba was, or maybe already had, done the same. And it was flattering as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: Completely and totally healthy for these two. Totally. :3 hope you enjoyed. Tell us what you think.
> 
> Arafax: Things are uh...getting interesting between the two, huh? I'm unsure why I like creepy stalker Kaiba so much though. Let us know what you think!


	4. Hide & Seek

There was nothing about meeting Jounouchi in the gym that didn't stress Kaiba out. It wasn't supposed to happen. There was no reason that it did other than by random chance. He didn't see Jounouchi as the sort of person that would actively be looking for him, not based on his very tight schedule, but Kaiba wondered if he could be wrong.

That part made the stress worse. What if Jounouchi had sought him out specifically for the display? Like he had somehow known that Kaiba would be in Niigata, maybe had even seen him in passing, and then concocted the elaborate plan?

Jounouchi wasn't that smart, was he?

Random chance stood as the most logical reasoning, but it still kept Kaiba up the entire night after while he fought with his desire. Even after he went flaccid, he was pent-up and frustrated. Jounouchi's sexy moans and the slurs into song lyrics that he thought were absolutely _inane_ rung in his head and made him twitch involuntarily. All because of the small sliver of doubt that it wasn't random.

And he didn't know what to make of that.

If, on the very microscopic chance that Jounouchi was somehow intentionally following him, then what did he do? Every step of the way, Kaiba had been critical in how he approached Jounouchi. Making the interactions brief but at least a little meaningful to him. Gathering everything he needed to know about Jounouchi's boring, routine life away from the stage and, conversely, finding himself more and more attracted every step of the way.

Part of him said to stop this. Immediately. This was heading into territory that he hadn't meant to explore—but somehow, three weeks later, he was on a commercial flight from Tokyo to Sapporo, touching down at Okadama airport. It had been a last minute decision after a conference in Tokyo where he'd had no intention of being back in Domino City until the following day. What he did with the time between now and then was inconsequential. Or at least, that was the explanation.

Sapporo hadn't been on the itinerary. From the beginning, Kaiba had made a short list of the possible places he could travel and 'run-in' to Jounouchi. Tokyo was easy and obvious; large centers of business and trade. Kyoto had a major manufacturing and distribution center. Fukuoka had had a Duel Monsters tournament, however small and regional, going on at the same time. Niigata was working out the details of an acquisition, which had been conveniently moved up at the last minute.

Sapporo had…nothing.

Nothing but an Elemental Heroes concert.

During the flight, Kaiba had concluded that stopping wasn't possible. Not until the Expo, and then he could back away from this nonsense. Jounouchi and his liability were out of KaibaCorp's hands, and he would be free to resume other company interests. That was unless...Jounouchi was interested in him.

That also seemed like a microscopic chance. But he couldn't disregard it, not even with logic. Because it meant the dynamic had changed. It was less about him trying to see Jounouchi, but about them seeing each other. Jounouchi wanted, expected, this and was starting to play a game. If that were the case, the display in the gym had been a challenge. This sudden trip to Sapporo was going to be Kaiba's response, and he would guiltlessly enjoy himself since Jounouchi so clearly was. And, unlike himself, Jounouchi didn't have much self control. Kaiba had little doubt that as soon as Jounouchi returned to his room that he had pleasured himself. The image was so hot that it made Kaiba's cheeks warm.

This game would be fun.

Kaiba turned his phone back on as soon as the plane landed, and he accessed the GPS. There was no telling where he needed to go or how soon he had to be there. A hotel, maybe some place between the airport and the venue where the group had decided to stop. There was a chance he'd have to wait until after the concert was over and catch Jounouchi on his way back to the airport to be back in Tokyo in time for this to be plausible.

The dot didn't show up for a few minutes. He refreshed the program several times as he walked into the noisy terminal, but it never showed.

"Strange," Kaiba muttered, moving with the flow of people until he found a calmer alcove.

It wasn't long before the dot came back on again. To his surprise, it was nearby, coming out of what he assumed was another terminal on the far end of the airport. There was no way for him to get back there, but he and Jounouchi would have to follow the same route out, bottlenecked through the atrium.

Kaiba hit full stride on his way, nudging his way through with his briefcase. On his way, he saw a billboard for Elemental Heroes' concert but didn't stop and gawk.

He had to figure out what he was doing, exactly. If this was a game, what move did he make in response to Jounouchi's display? This wasn't explicitly the same as Duel Monsters nor was it like chess. The emotions involved made it impossible to see any moves in black and white, to calculate whether to attack, defend, or counter. But, given that he'd calculated Jounouchi to be anywhere but the airport, the element of surprise was still on his side.

A small stampede of footsteps broke the gentle flow of people as a mob broke between both sides of foot traffic, shrieking and cooing. Far in the distance, Kaiba saw the idol group surrounded by various staff members and suits guiding them towards the atrium. Jounouchi was far off to the side with his hood up, but he was already smiling. Camera ready.

Kaiba smirked.

Through the throngs of excited fans and loud camera clicks, there was no way that he and Jounouchi would be able to communicate. Which was fine. His phone, and its own camera clicks, would do the talking instead.

The group approached the nearly impenetrable crowd with heads high. Jounouchi threw back his hood and slid ahead, parting them while waving and saying hello.

As the crowd shifted, Kaiba backed up against a steel beam with a small ledge on it, low enough that he could hook his heels into it. Perfect. Height was already his advantage, but this would be the easiest way to make sure Jounouchi noticed him, however briefly, before anyone else caught wind.

The group never stopped, but they were slow enough that Kaiba could watch Jounouchi's passionate interactions with fans, able to pause long enough for the fans to snap plenty of pictures.

In the moment that Jounouchi was across from him, Kaiba jumped up on the ledge and put himself a head above the crowd. He rapidly took pictures of Jounouchi, acting like one of the crowd, but lowered his phone once Jounouchi turned his way and went wide-eyed.

 _Check, mutt. What will you do_?

Kaiba dropped back down, the crowd none the wiser, as Jounouchi went slack jawed and turned red. This was undoubtedly his win.

'Are you okay?' rippled through the crowd as Jounouchi composed himself, pulling on the hem of his shirt. It was nice to know Jounouchi was easily flustered and surprised, though he somehow managed to still retain his elegant air with beautifully simplistic moves. He swept a loose strand of hair behind his ear and threw a glance back to his fellow idol, Yagami, beckoning him over and murmuring something inaudibly.

Yagami nodded and sidled up beside Jounouchi. They locked arms and turned to the crowd. For a split second, Jounouchi's warm honey eyes locked with Kaiba's, who curiously watched this response as Yagami leaned against Jounouchi's shoulder and hugged his arm. They posed with their fingers in Vs around their eyes, smiling and shifting about as the shutter clicks doubled, tripled in number.

But not Kaiba's. If he exerted anymore pressure on his phone, it was going to snap.

The procession continued, with the crowd following the group deeper into the atrium. But Kaiba's mind looped the minute long exchange. If it was even a minute. It felt like an hour. And all Jounouchi had to do was involve the other idiot.

No. Absolutely not.

Using Yagami may as well have been cheating. But this was a game with flexible rules. It was all about the challenge and response, and what they chose to do with that. If Kaiba could utilize the GPS tracker to find Jounouchi, then the other group members were the counter. Not that it made things any more comfortable.

Whatever arousal Kaiba had managed from Jounouchi's smoldering stare was washed away in anger. At least he'd caught Jounouchi's doe-eyed look on camera, as blurry as the pictures were. It was a shame to have to delete them, but he wasn't keeping evidence of their game, or of ever being in Sapporo.

With a touch of a button, the pictures were gone. But they would forever be imprinted in Kaiba's mind.

Surprised and flushed was a very, very good look for Jounouchi. It played to his innocence, his anger, _his old self,_ so well. It was a deeper look at the real Jounouchi, too. The man behind the façade, just like catching him in the convenience store. All of his little human ticks that made him fallible. Somehow, that wasn't a deterrent. It just made the game all the more amusing.

At least this trip to Sapporo hadn't meant nothing. It was a wealth of information on their game, however incensing. Jounouchi wouldn't get him next time. Whenever, wherever, next time was.

—

After the tour had wrapped up, Kaiba didn't know exactly what to do with himself. He could, if he wanted, track down and follow Jounouchi back and forth between home and work, but he would not resort to following Jounouchi's every movement like some deluded fanboy. No, he had better things to do, and he could get much closer than that if he wanted without wasting so much time. Besides, he'd already gotten much closer than that.

Still, he missed the encounters with Jounouchi, no matter how frustrated they always left him. It was why he had, upon hearing about Elemental Heroes' fanmeeting in Tokyo, jumped at the chance to attend. 'Attend' was an inaccurate way to think of what he was doing, though. He'd hacked into the venue's camera feed much earlier in the day so he could stream the event from his hotel room. He knew it was a misuse of his time, skills, and technology, but he couldn't help himself. Not anymore. All the mental fortitude he possessed and logical arguments he made couldn't keep him away from Jounouchi.

Part of why he couldn't keep himself away was a desire to confirm his suspicions regarding the idol's behavior toward him. Their last couple of encounters, specifically at the gym and the airport, had left Kaiba with the distinct impression that Jounouchi was intentionally teasing him and trying to get under his skin. Kaiba hated to admit that it was working, but god damn, it was working.

He struggled to focus on anything else beyond the many sly glances Jounouchi had given him over the last few months and what they could possibly mean. He found his eyes tracing the ridges of Jounouchi's muscled physique. Jounouchi's arms and legs, his thighs and ass, his hands as they gripped his mic or provocatively wandered across his body. Every single thing about Jounouchi was slowly driving Kaiba mad.

To make it worse, the red-haired moron seemed in on whatever was going on, too. Yagami always draped across Jounouchi, snuggling into his neck, hugging him from behind, kissing his cheek. The other guys in the group all did it to him too, though to a lesser extent and generally only on stage. The fans called it 'skinship', and while he was aware it was all fanservice, Kaiba thought it insufferable and disgusting. He didn't want anyone else touching Jounouchi. Period.

Somehow, interpreting the meaning of those glances, greetings filled with insinuation, and gestures designed to make him jealous, had become a game, and Kaiba had the disadvantage. He didn't know the rules or how to play, but he certainly didn't intend to lose, least of all to Jounouchi Katsuya. If it was a game, he needed to find his opponent's strengths and weaknesses.

He could convince himself that's why he was here; to figure out what things to watch out for and what weaknesses he could capitalize on in their face-to-face encounters. Studying his opponent. He knew better, but he refused to listen to the voice that logically told him his body's reactions to Jounouchi indicated that there was more to his motivations than just analyzing his opponent's moves.

Just as the fan event was about to begin, his phone rang. He would have ignored it, except that Mokuba was calling him, and he couldn't ignore his brother's call. He muted his personal live stream and answered. "Yes?"

"That's not a nice way to greet your own brother."

"I'm busy. What do you need?" Kaiba asked tersely.

"You aren't busy. It's a Saturday night, and you aren't at home or at work. I checked both places."

"I had other business to attend to," he explained, his gaze straying to his laptop as the screen turned black, the lights dimming prior to Elemental Heroes taking the stage.

"What other business?" Mokuba asked.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Seto, I'm the vice president. I think it does concern me."

"It's personal business, Mokuba," Kaiba explained. "It does not involve the company, nor does it involve you. So what is it that you need?"

"Jeez, Seto. You're being awfully defensive. But... whatever. I just wanted to see where you were and if you wanted to go with me to get dinner."

"I won't be home tonight." His tone softened. "Perhaps we can have dinner tomorrow."

Mokuba was silent for a long time, and Kaiba wondered if maybe his brother had hung up on him. Mokuba's long sigh indicated that he was still there. "You're being so strange all of a sudden. Like, since when did you have a personal life?"

Seto's eyes flicked to the screen of his laptop as the lights on stage brightened for the intro. He didn't have time for Mokuba to distract him, and he refused to give an honest answer.

"Personal business and a personal life are two separate things," Seto finally answered, deflecting. "I'm looking at a few things in Tokyo. A new suit and shoes."

"You could have invited me."

Kaiba could hear the pout in Mokuba's tone. "I'll bring you next time," Kaiba promised.

Mokuba didn't press any further, something he was thankful for. "Well, have fun I guess. I'll see you later."

"Yes. See you later."

He disconnected the call quickly after that, unmuting the stream. Just in time too, as Elemental Heroes were raised onto the stage. His eyes immediately traveled to Jounouchi. He had religiously watched videos of their choreographies, committing them to memory. He knew exactly where the blonde would be on stage at any given moment. So he watched, expectantly, storing every seductive face Jounouchi made, every delicious roll of his hips. How he looked smiling and breathless and panting.

He felt the familiar tightness spread through him, the strain of arousal pulse through his blood, shortening his breath and forcing his growing erection to press uncomfortably between his thigh and his trousers. He readjusted in the chair, allowing his member freedom within his pants. He cupped it from outside of his clothing without thinking, trembling at his own touch.

"No," he growled aloud, pulling his hand away. He would not succumb to Jounouchi's charms. But his eyes kept track of the blond's movements, even as he planted his hands on his thighs.

The music stopped, and so did the dancing, offering Kaiba a reprieve. All of the group was slick with sweat, drinking water as they each took a turn addressing the audience. He anxiously awaited for Jounouchi to appear on camera again, waiting for him to speak.

The camera angle changed, and Jounouchi filled the screen. Soaked with sweat, his hair styled in the faux undercut that Kaiba thought suited him perfectly, and makeup flawless, Jounouchi smiled at the camera.

Kaiba's heart stuttered in his chest. That gorgeous grin was all for him.

No, it wasn't.

"Are you having fun?" Jounouchi asked.

The crowd screamed, though Kaiba could barely hear it above his pounding heart and the heat burning through him.

"I can't hear you! Are you having fun?"

The audience screamed in acknowledgement again, and Kaiba muttered, "I am not." Because unless he had Jounouchi in the room with him, under him, seeing him wouldn't be any fun.

Under him? He didn't want Jounouchi anywhere near him.

He growled, frustrated, taking in Jounouchi's playful and enthusiastic expression. "We're going to have a great time tonight, right Tokyo?" Jounouchi shouted into the mic.

The audience cheered loudly once again. Jounouchi possessed so much charisma on stage, it was like he was a different person entirely. He carried himself with professionalism and exuberance. The difference wasn't so obvious during the talking sections, which there would be plenty of at the fanmeeting, but during the actual performance, he was bewitching. His onstage charisma had ensnared Kaiba, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. It was a problem, but he wasn't sure how to stop now that Jounouchi had captured his full attention.

"I'm Jo.K," Jounouchi introduced himself on stage, a big, cocky grin on his face. Kaiba scoffed; he hated that stage name. "Let's get this show rolling!"

As the camera finally cut to the remaining member, Kajiwara Izumi-san, Kaiba took a moment to compose himself. His erection still made a visible bulge in his pants, and he wanted it to go away. Desperately. He _would not_ entertain these thoughts about Jounouchi.

But then what was he doing here if not entertaining those thoughts?

 _Nothing_. He was doing nothing.

Then why we he wasting his time in the first place?

The battle raged on inside of him throughout the remainder of the fanmeeting. Largely, it was the group doing silly skits and playing ridiculous games. He tried not to feel jealous when they all played the mouth-to-mouth game, all five group members lining up and passing a paper down the row with only their mouths. It was a race against the clock, but he could hear the fangirls oohing and ahhing at them 'kissing'. He tried to feel grateful that Jounouchi was at the end. He tried to tell himself that Jounouchi was taking the paper from Kajiwara Izumi, and the two were rumored to not get along especially well. They weren't even standing that close to each other like Yagami and Tatsumi at the front of the line. Despite what he told himself, he still couldn't help the pang of jealousy blossoming in his chest.

When the game finished, they all left the stage while a video played. Pre-recorded messages from the members, expressing their gratitude to their fans. The video lasted nearly 5 minutes, and when it finished, an intense instrumental played through the speakers. Changed into new outfits, Elemental Heroes took the stage again, singing and dancing with a vengeance. Kaiba's eyes were glued to Jounouchi's form, and he did not want to think about the effect Jounouchi's dancing had on his body. He disregarded any thought that suggested he had ulterior, and very physical, motives. He didn't want Jounouchi, god damn it.

The two hours passed quickly, and they were saying their thank yous and goodbyes to the fan event attendees. Kaiba didn't want to listen to this part, but he did because he needed to hear Jounouchi thank him for being there.

As Jounouchi's turn approached, Yagami stepped up behind him and hugged him. The audience awwed in unison, but Kaiba's jealousy boiled to the surface again. No one was allowed to touch Jounouchi. No one but him.

He frowned, dismayed at the possessive reaction. Not that he hadn't had the same exact thoughts earlier in the fanmeeting, but he shouldn't have been thinking them at all. He didn't want Jounouchi. He _didn't_. He was here because he wanted to make sure his investment for the Expo was worthwhile. That was it. Any other response was being drawn out of him because of that damned idol image they'd given Jounouchi. A false persona. A trick. A marketing ploy, and he'd be damned before he let himself fall for it.

Still simmering, he stopped the stream as soon as the 'Thank you' left Jounouchi's full, plush lips, cutting it off before the event concluded. He stood up, his flagging erection springing to life once more.

Damn it all straight to hell.

He huffed as he stomped to the bathroom, ripping off his undershirt and trousers and climbing into the shower. He would not be weak, not because of Jounouchi. Kaiba turned the cold water to full blast, climbing into the icy shower to get his errant thoughts, and his loins, back under control. He would not succumb to Jounouchi's manufactured charms. No matter how much his body wanted him to.

—

Jounouchi figured he'd see Kaiba right after the fanmeeting. It was on a Saturday evening at a location within 40 minutes of Domino City. He couldn't think of any reason why Kaiba wouldn't have popped up somewhere. Unless maybe he was out of town for business.

A sigh escaped his lips, long and resigned, as he climbed into the shower to wash away the dried sweat sticking to his skin after performing several songs on stage at the fanmeeting. He supposed he shouldn't have felt so disappointed about not seeing Kaiba. Besides, he only had to wait two more months, and they'd be standing on stage, facing each other down in an exhibition match at the Expo. He could manage until then.

Still, he felt rattled over not seeing Kaiba as he'd been expecting. Maybe he'd been misreading things.

No. Definitely not. There wasn't much to misread about Kaiba getting a hard on while listening to Jounouchi make over-the-top grunts and moans during a workout. There wasn't much to misread about his jealous glares at Daisuke, either. Kaiba was definitely interested. Jounouchi knew that for a fact. He supposed that maybe Kaiba didn't know what to do with that interest. Kaiba likely didn't have all that much experience wooing a partner. In the unlikely event that Kaiba had any experience with a partner, it was even less likely that Kaiba had done the pursuing. A rich guy like Kaiba was used to people throwing themselves at him.

Jounouchi chuckled to himself. He was used to that, too. Well, he was now. As a teenager, he'd pursued a few girls who had quickly turned him down. They were probably kicking themselves now, he mused. But there was always someone interested in him, a fellow celebrity or fan more than willing to hop into bed with him, and while he normally turned down their advances, he would, on occasion, agree. He had never actively pursued anyone since becoming an idol, instead letting people that interested him get close until they inevitably wanted to get more serious, and Jounouchi broke things off before he could get swept up in that kind of scandal. It wasn't worth it. Maybe someday, but not now.

If Kaiba wanted him, Kaiba was going to have to come get him. Part of Jounouchi found it almost unbelievable that Kaiba hadn't made a move yet. If there was one thing Jounouchi knew, without a shadow of a doubt, it was that Kaiba was a man of action. When he wanted something, he took it.

Jounouchi's thoughts ran in circles in the shower, and as he turned the water off, he could only come to one conclusion. While Jounouchi knew what he wanted from Kaiba, Kaiba probably didn't know what he wanted yet. Which was fine. Jounouchi could wait for Kaiba to make up his mind or snap, whichever came first. In the meantime, he'd do everything in his power to drive Kaiba crazy. Kaiba lost whenever he caved to Jounouchi, and then Jounouchi would win. Oh boy was he ever going to win.

Still lost in his own thoughts, he got ready for bed. He was just about to fall back on his mattress when his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since midday nearly 12 hours ago. He sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He headed to the diner a few blocks away, which was not something he was allowed to have on his strict diet, but he figured after only consuming 500 calories in the last 24 hours and having performed earlier in the day, the splurge would be fine.

Twenty minutes and 900 yen later, he had a burger, fries, and a can of Sprite in front of him. The first bite was heavenly. It had been months since he'd truly let himself indulge like this, and he didn't think he'd ever tasted anything quite as delicious. The burger was gone, and he was savoring his fries one by one when the small bell hanging above the door rang, indicating another customer's arrival. Jounouchi thought little of it until he looked up and saw Kaiba sitting several booths down from him.

He pretended like he hadn't noticed, though his attention was focused solely on Kaiba as he slowly finished his fries. Jounouchi considered what he could say or do to get Kaiba's attention. This wouldn't be like the time in the gym. There was a waitress there, so he couldn't call that much attention to himself. Kaiba had almost certainly been watching him as soon as he'd left his apartment and had known he was here. So really, he just needed to get under Kaiba's skin a little.

As he finished his fries, he realized what he should do. He stood and sauntered toward Kaiba, hands in his pockets. He stopped at Kaiba's table, watching the brunet's whole body go rigid even as he pretended like he didn't notice Jounouchi standing there.

"Ya know, Kaiba," Jounouchi started casually, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been stalkin' me."

A flush crept up Kaiba's cheeks, and his eyes flicked up to meet Jounouchi's. He quickly returned his gaze to his phone screen, feigning disinterest, but Jounouchi knew better. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't know. Tokyo, Kyoto, Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Okinawa, Niigata, Sendai, Sapporo, and here you are again. After not seeing you for years, that seems a little suspicious, dontcha think?"

"A coincidence only, I assure you," Kaiba said, voice strained.

"If you want something from me, you could just ask, ya know?"

Kaiba actually snarled, baring his teeth and then viciously retorting, "I don't want anything from you, mutt."

"Sure. If you say so." Jounouchi casually strolled out of the diner, very intentionally not looking back.

He wouldn't take Kaiba's insults personally. It honestly seemed like the brunet had used the insult as a defense mechanism, insulating himself from having to confront his own feelings. A reaction to being put off balance, and Jounouchi refused to play along with the diversion tactics.

But Kaiba was clearly lying. He'd gotten far too uncomfortable over the accusation of stalking for it to have not hit home. Their previous encounters, save for a few accidental run ins, had been intentional and orchestrated by Kaiba. Without a doubt, Kaiba was following him around. Now… Kaiba just needed to realize the truth behind his actions. If Jounouchi was guessing right, and he was pretty sure he was, Kaiba hadn't figured out exactly what was motivating him to follow Jounouchi. Jounouchi smirked in amusement as he briskly walked back toward his apartment. That just meant Jounouchi was going to have to keep showing Kaiba exactly what he was missing.

—

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. With Elemental Heroes no longer touring or having any other scheduled activities until the Expo, he didn't have many chances to catch Jounouchi out and about. Though he'd told himself he would stop that after Jounouchi had called him out. Still, he checked his phone, hoping that maybe Jounouchi had gone somewhere in the hour or so it had been since he'd last checked. Jounouchi, or at least his phone, was still in his apartment.

Damn.

Telling himself to stop and not caving to temptation were two very different things. He wanted to go out. He _really_ wanted to see Jounouchi in person again. He was in his study and unable to focus on the work he should have been doing. Instead, he'd been looking through pictures, gifs, and videos of Jounouchi. None of them were doing it for him.

Not that he was ever weak. Despite the unbelievable amount of arousal Jounouchi inspired, the way he grew erect, throbbing and twitching in his pants, begging for release, he didn't let his carnal urges get the better of him. He was Kaiba Seto, and he was better than that. He could enjoy the sensation regardless, even if he refused to do anything to relieve it.

An idea formed in his mind. If he hacked into Jounouchi's phone camera, he would be able to see the tempting blond, and Jounouchi wouldn't be able to see him. He had considered it before but had decided it was too much of an invasion of privacy. Too illegal, though that hardly mattered to him. He had just convinced himself that he didn't care about Jounouchi enough for that and knew that there would be other opportunities to see Jounouchi. Plenty of other opportunities. But Kaiba did care, and he was now desperate. He needed to see Jounouchi.

He held his breath as he launched the program that would crack into Jounouchi's phone. With a few simple commands, he easily compromised the camera, and then he was looking at whatever Jounouchi's phone happened to be pointed at. It was mostly dark, and he couldn't see much. With a few more taps on his keyboard, he changed his view to the front camera.

He froze, unable to react in any manner as he tried to process the scene before him. It was as though his brain stopped working entirely; it took far too long for him to realize that Jounouchi was naked. Post shower and skin flushed pink, humming along to music playing from his phone. The angle of the phone prevented him from seeing lower than Jounouchi's bellybutton, but it had his mind racing. Jounouchi had no idea he was being watched, and Kaiba actually did feel bad for intruding on his privacy like this but not bad enough to stop. He was far too captivated to do anything other than watch.

Not that Jounouchi was even really doing anything noteworthy. He simply stood in his bathroom, applying moisturizer to his face, brushing his teeth, drying his hair. He didn't seem to be in any hurry, likely getting ready to go to bed. He put on a face mask while grumbling to himself about how he'd have to shave in the morning.

But Kaiba had never seen anything sexier. The close up view of Jounouchi's incredibly defined torso left him reeling. His body ignited in want. It was a feeling Jounouchi had inspired plenty of times before, but this time, it really was all for him. Not another person could see him right now. Just Kaiba. A private show all for Kaiba, and the sight had him straining against his slacks.

He spread his legs to accommodate his erection, bulging up against his zipper. Fuck, Jounouchi was hot. He'd known that on some level already, but seeing it so close, right before his eyes, he couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

His body begged for release, and he gave himself more room, unzipping his pants, working them down just enough to allow his member more freedom. The texture of his underwear rubbed against his tip roughly, almost chafing, and he slid those out of the way too.

Jounouchi picked up his phone, pausing the music and moving through the apartment until finally, he climbed in bed. He was staring at the screen, eyes flicking across the page. Eventually, the lamp on the nightstand was turned off, and Jounouchi set his phone off to the side. Kaiba, less hard after twenty minutes of a close up of Jounouchi's face, decided he should end this.

His hovered this mouse over the button that would end his peeping session, pausing for only moment, wondering if maybe he should wait. His second of hesitation gave him time to hear a breathy moan leave Jounouchi's lips. The sound had his full attention. He strained to see what was happening, needing to know if the idol was doing what he thought, but only the darkness of the room came through the camera.

He could hear the sound of rustling sheets though. Jounouchi was breathing faster as well, little gasps punctuated by the occasional whine. Kaiba knew that Jounouchi was touching himself. He wished he could see, yearned to watch those beautiful fingers dance down what he imagined was a gorgeous cock. He'd seen plenty of pictures and videos featuring a very prominent bulge in Jounouchi's tight leather pants, which left very little to the imagination anyway.

Just the sound was enough to reignite his desire, and he quickly stood erect once more. Jounouchi was getting louder as he touched himself. "Fuck…" grunted. "Ah, shit."

Kaiba imagined that he was the one coaxing these delicious noises from Jounouchi. They traveled into his ears and danced down his spine, electrifying and making his erection throb. He could picture Jounouchi's hips thrusting up to meet his, his perfectly muscled body glistening with sweat under him.

Oh, fuck yes.

Jounouchi's breathy moans paired with his own imagination finally broke his resolve. Months of holding himself back came undone as he wrapped his fingers around himself, thumbing at his slit, which dripped with precum. God, it felt so good after denying himself for months.

He leaned back in his chair, teasing himself, fondling his testicles, and giving himself quick light strokes. He could still hear the sounds of Jounouchi chasing his own orgasm coming from the computer, getting louder and louder the closer he got.

It was easy for Kaiba to think that he was the one pleasuring Jounouchi. Imagine that each movement of his hand was him plunging into Jounouchi. He trembled, tightening his grip on his length and going faster. He threw his head back, breathing hard, listening as Jounouchi strung curses together.

Far too quickly, he reached his climax. A blinding, fiery heat erupted through his being as he emptied his cum all over his white button up and gray slacks. He slumped forward, resting his head on his desk and catching his breath. How was he supposed to clean up the mess he'd just made? He could hear Jounouchi getting closer through the camera. How much stamina did the blonde have? Kaiba wanted to find out. Personally.

No.

Fuck. He didn't want that.

What was he doing?

How had he allowed himself to succumb to his lust for carnal pleasure?

The door knob to his study clicked open, and Kaiba frantically tried to readjust himself. He managed to tuck away his flaccid manhood and button his slacks back up before unruly black hair came into his sight. Mokuba.

A long, keening moan from Jounouchi, clearly as he reached his orgasm, further complicated the already perilous situation. He fumbled for the mouse, muting the audio, and realizing he still had cum on his hands, he grimaced. It was now all over the mouse, too. Frowning, he closed the application on his desktop. He wiped the cum on his hand onto his pant leg as he rolled his desk chair under the desk as far as possible to hide any evidence of his climax moments earlier from Mokuba.

Mokuba had a big grin on his face as he walked up. "Hey, Seto! I'm trying to put some finishing touches on the schedule for the Expo."

Kaiba still hadn't caught his breath completely, and he could feel the sheen of sweat covering his face. "Do whatever you want," Kaiba returned, anxious to have Mokuba out of his office. He didn't want any questions.

"It's more about what times slots work best for your panels. We've already arranged Elemental Heroes' concert on Saturday and closing performance on Sunday. Just trying to get you and Yuugi squared away."

"It's late. We can talk about this at the office tomorrow." He could hear how snippy he was being, something he tried never to be with Mokuba, but he needed him gone. Mokuba couldn't know about the mess he was hiding under his desk.

"Wait…" Mokuba stated, his expression shifting to worry. "Are you okay? You're flushed and a little sweaty." He was walking closer.

Kaiba held out his un-defiled hand, indicating for Mokuba to not come any closer. Sick worked. He could use that to keep Mokuba away. He felt a little sick after cumming to Jounouchi, anyway. "I'm feeling a bit ill. You shouldn't come near me."

"Go to bed. I'll bring you some medicine."

"I need to finish something up first."

"No, you don't. Come on, let's get you to bed."

No way in hell was he getting up right now for Mokuba to see the stains on his clothing. "Just leave me medicine in my room. I won't be much longer. I promise."

Mokuba grumbled but agreed, turning and exiting the office with a promise to be back if Kaiba took longer than fifteen minutes.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he breathed in relief. Never again would be risk getting caught by Mokuba like that. His single moment of weakness had nearly been caught, and it would never happen again.

Making a mental note to wipe down his furniture and his mouse the next time he was in his study, he crept to his room, careful to only touch things with his left hand, the clean hand. Fortunately, Mokuba was nowhere to be seen, and he slipped into the master bedroom unnoticed. He promptly went into the bathroom and washed his hands, pulling off his slacks and shirt and rinsing the wet spots thoroughly. He wanted no crusty evidence for the housekeeper to find later while doing his laundry.

He stepped into the shower after that. A nice cold shower to bring him back to his senses. Like what the fucking hell had he been thinking? Spying on Jounouchi at home? What had he been expecting to happen?

He grimaced at himself and his behavior. He couldn't let himself do this again. He knew he'd be tempted, but he couldn't. Especially after his one single moment of weakness had almost promptly been discovered by Mokuba. It was just too wrong.

Resolved, he finished up in the shower and prepared for bed. Lying down and looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts kept wandering back to Jounouchi's chiseled upper body and how utterly erotic he sounded while masturbating.

No. No no no.

He would not get another erection tonight. But that would be the inevitable outcome of continuing to lie in bed. Instead of simply allowing that to happen, he stood up and wandered downstairs. He could at least clean up his desk now, which meant he needed to go to the staff's supply closet. Grabbing a rag and a cleaning spray, he stealthily wandered back upstairs, trying to make sure Mokuba didn't hear him.

He sprayed and wiped down his desk and office chair. He thoroughly cleaned his mouse and keyboard. He gave it a second wipe down just to make sure it was completely sanitized. Satisfied, he returned the spray and tossed the dirty rag into the laundry bag.

Kaiba trudged back upstairs, promising himself that this would not happen again. His thoughts were interrupted when Mokuba stood waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"You're supposed to be in bed, sleeping," Mokuba chided.

"That's where I'm headed."

"What were you doing, anyway?"

"Just uh...getting a drink for the medicine you left me."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that. Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Kaiba said, continuing toward the master bedroom. "Let's both get some sleep, okay?"

"Yep. Goodnight, Seto. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mokuba."

Kaiba entered his room, closing the door behind him. Climbing in bed, he hoped he'd simply just fall asleep. It seemed unlikely, but he really just wanted to get to sleep without Jounouchi creeping into his thoughts.

 _Too late_ , he thought as he rolled onto his back. He only thought about Jounouchi anymore. He groaned in frustration. "This needs to end," he muttered to himself. "You need to end this foolishness."

But he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure of anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: And more downhill we go!! Into some uhhhh.....questionable territory? Well, Expo’s coming up. Tell us what you think!
> 
> Arafax: In case you thought we were done with the stalking, we weren't! Kaiba is definitely being an utter obsessed creep, but like... he's a special, ridiculous boy.


	5. Spotlight

The weeks leading up to the KaibaCorp Expo had been intense. They had recorded a new single and had been practicing the choreography in order to film a video. They'd filmed the video in one single thirty hour session. Filming videos was the fucking worst part for Jounouchi. Everything else was manageable, often enjoyable, but having to stay awake for that long while singing, dancing, and making come hither looks at the camera felt like his own personal hell, and he'd been through a lot of other awful shit.

He had spent hours in the practice room with the other members, preparing for their performance at the Expo. Song after song run through until they were all second nature. He could have done the dance routines with his eyes closed. They all could. They practiced the choreographies so frequently that they were committed to muscle memory. At least for a time. They always needed a refresher before a big performance.

He stood on the balcony of his apartment, enjoying a cigarette as he watched cars drive by far below him. Lights from other high rises twinkled throughout the city, creating the illusion of stars in the urban environment, the closest he could get with all the light pollution.

His thoughts travelled back to one of his first few run ins with Kaiba, when they'd dueled in the middle of the night on Pegasus's island. That night had been vibrant with stars since the island was so far away from the bustling city. He'd been so desperate to prove himself to the young executive at the time. He also needed the prize money for Shizuka's eye operation, but that had nothing to do with wanting Kaiba's acknowledgement. Looking back at it now, perhaps he'd always had a thing for Kaiba, but the homophobia he'd learned from his father had made him quickly disregard any thoughts like that.

He sighed. Encounters with the brunet had diminished in frequency, mostly because he was so busy. He rarely went anywhere other than the company building and his apartment. He also figured Kaiba was busy, too, considering that he probably had a lot of stuff to prepare for the upcoming KaibaCorp Expo. It still sucked though, not seeing him as often. It was fun to torment him, and Jounouchi wasn't exactly upset about walking away from their encounters with a tightness in his loins.

He chuckled as he exhaled smoke. Today, when he woke up later, he'd make his way to the first day of the Expo. They'd be spending the whole weekend in Domino. Jounouchi knew he would get to see a lot more of Kaiba than usual. Friday was a Q&A session with fans followed by a fansign event. Saturday would be entirely dedicated to their performance. He was a guest for a Duel Monsters panel with Kaiba and Yuugi on Sunday morning. Then Sunday afternoon, they were having an exhibition match. He'd duel Yuugi and then Kaiba, and then those two would have a final match before Elemental Heroes took the stage with a closing performance. It meant he'd have lots of opportunities to drive Kaiba crazy, and he fully planned on making the most of them.

He finished his cigarette and went to brush his teeth before heading to bed. He stripped completely and slid under the lightweight blanket, the cool material caressing his skin. He'd get to see Kaiba again in a few hours. The thought excited him, turned him on, and just thinking about how his teasing would leave Kaiba hot and bothered had him aroused.

He figured he might as well take care of himself. He was already hard, after all. He reached for his phone, looking through the collection of pictures he'd saved of Kaiba over the last few months. He looked sinfully good in a suit, and Jounouchi liked to imagine what he might look like stripping out of it,those blue eyes pinning him in place, haughtily ordering him around. He stroked himself harder, faster, until he was a panting mess, his legs tangled up in his sheets.

He came undone all at once, release slamming into him as he made a mess on his hand and stomach. He groaned as he reached for a tissue from the box on the nightstand to clean up the mess he'd made. He lazily discarded it off the side of his bed, too tired to care post-orgasm. He curled up on his side, exhausted from his release, and let himself crash.

His alarm sounded much too quickly, disturbing him from a highly sexual dream that swirled just out of his ability to grasp. He dragged himself to the shower, making quick work of his morning wood and promptly rinsing off. He flew through his morning routine, aware that Kamiya-san would be picking him up before long to take him to the salon. He made himself a cup of coffee, adding some sugar to make it drinkable, and then took a sip, which burned his tongue. He frowned at the drink and put the lid on the cup. He'd drink it later once it cooled down.

The lack of caffeine didn't help him feel more awake once Kamiya finally arrived and got him to the salon. He fell asleep in the chair as the woman styled his hair.

"You okay, Jou-kun?" Nobu asked.

He opened an eye. "Just tired. Haven't had my coffee yet."

As if reading his mind, Kamiya-san showed up with the cup of coffee Jounouchi had made at home in hand. "Thanks," he said, giving his manager a nod.

He stayed awake after that, watching the stylist flat iron sections of his shaggy blonde hair and hairspray them into place in the mirror's reflection. She gave it a once over with hairspray and then sent him off to the makeup artist. It was a lighter look than he was usually given, foundation, contour, and a little eyeliner. He was finished and sent to the waiting area until everyone else was done. Daisuke and Reiji sat waiting as well, quietly scrolling through their phones.

Daisuke's hair had been chopped off for this single, now chin length and wavy, though it was still dyed his signature red color. Reiji's hair, which nearly never changed color, was currently bright orange. His own blonde had been touched up, the dark brown now fading to an ash blonde. They'd all gotten new hair styles for the new single. He didn't know what style Izumi and Nobu would be put in for today, but their hair had been dyed gray and black respectively.

He flopped down right next to Daisuke, thigh to thigh, and leaned his head on his group mate's shoulder. "I'm excited for today."

"I bet you are. You're like the star of the whole thing."

Jounouchi scoffed. "Come on. You guys are important, too. Plus, I'll get to hang out with Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu. It's been a while."

"And none of that excitement has anything to do with Kaiba-san, I'm sure," Daisuke deadpanned.

"Well, I mean… kinda." He tried to fight the flush creeping up his neck.

"It's been what… a couple of months since you last saw him? How did you manage without him following you around?"

"Stop it. He didn't like… get in our way or anything. He's Kaiba, and he's weird."

"And there's the fact that you want to—,"

Nobu sat down on Daisuke's other side, bubbly and upbeat, and completely cut Daisuke off, something Jounouchi was thankful for. "I'm so excited for this. I always used to love Duel Monsters as a kid!"

Izumi stood in front of them, finished as well, stating, "It should be a cool experience. I looked up to Yuugi-san and Kaiba-san a lot when I was younger."

"Not me?" Jounouchi questioned with a pout, pointing at himself.

"No, not you." He smirked playfully as he teased, "You never won when it mattered."

Jounouchi flicked him off. "Dick."

Izumi shrugged, unfazed. "Takes one to know one."

"That's enough," Reiji said as he stood, prompting everyone else to do the same. "Don't give Jou-kun a hard time. Be thankful for the opportunity to see our fans. We wouldn't have had it without him knowing Kaiba-kun."

"I know," Izumi said with a laugh. "Sorry, Jou."

"It's fine," Jounouchi said, giving his groupmate an easy smile.

They were on their way after that, climbing in a van and making their way through rather heavy traffic for a late morning toward Domino City. By noon they were checked into the hotel connected to the Domino City Convention Center. Both the hotel and the convention center were owned by KaibaCorp, and neither were far from the KC headquarters, KaibaDome, or KaibaLand.

Their assigned personal security team led them to their rooms on a VIP floor which would keep other guests from bothering them. Jounouchi and Daisuke, as usual, ended up in a room together, marveling at the available space the suite afforded them. "Kaiba goes all out, doesn't he?" Daisuke mused.

"He always has. Did you ever see him as a teenager?"

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "No."

Jounouchi chuckled and then pulled out his phone, searching for some old footage. "He was such an extra ass bitch. Calling me a fuckin' dog and worthless all the time. Wearing that god awful white duster." He scrolled through the videos, finally finding the one he'd been looking for: Kaiba announcing the Battle City Tournament. He opened the video and handed his phone to Daisuke.

Incredulously, Daisuke looked up and asked, "He announced a tournament while dangling out of a helicopter?"

"Yep. He's got a flair for drama. Like I said. Extra. Ass. Bitch."

"And you still want to fuck him? Like...that's the kind of extra you should generally try not to fuck around with."

"I mean… yeah. Ain't like I don't know about all the shit that comes with his trainwreck self and shitty personality."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess," Daisuke said flippantly.

There was a knock on the door, and before he could retort, Daisuke rushed off to let their stylist, Moriyama-san, in the room. She carried two garment bags over her shoulder. "These are all your casual outfits for the weekend," she explained, extending the bags to each of them. "Everything is labeled for your events, but you're on your own for getting dressed for daytime activities. For your performances though, I'll have your outfits backstage for you."

"Sounds good," Daisuke agreed.

Jounouchi nodded. She headed on her way to the next room, the door closing behind her. They got dressed quickly after that. Jounouchi pulled on the white skinny jeans, so tight they felt like a second skin, and if he wasn't so confident in his physique, he'd have felt self-conscious. They left little to the imagination. Next was the royal blue, scoop neck tank top, and then a white cargo vest. He slid on the white combat boots, and then reached into his suitcase for accessories, sliding on a few rings and fastening a choker around his neck. A quick look in the full body mirror, and he nodded in satisfaction.

He turned around to see Daisuke had finished dressing, as well. His outfit was identical to Jounouchi's except his tank top was an emerald green shade. He assumed they were all wearing the same thing, identical white outfits with each of their tank tops in their assigned element color.

Jounouchi was about to ask what they should do next when there was a knock on the door. He looked out, spotting Kamiya, and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Mokuba stood beside him with Yuugi in tow.

"Jou-kun!" Yuugi said brightly, coming closer for a hug. He wrapped his arms around his shorter friend, squeezing him tight.

"I missed ya!" Jounouchi said.

"I've got a room on this floor, too," Yuugi said, extricating himself from Jounouchi's arms. "And I convinced Mokuba to let Anzu and Honda stay here with me. We'll be able to hang out at night!"

Jounouchi grinned, pleased with that information. "Awesome. I'm gonna be really busy, but I should have time tonight. Probably tomorrow night, too."

"Yeah, me too. But the two of us are doing a lot of things together."

Mokuba cleared his throat. "Me and Seto each have rooms on the next floor up. I'll probably be down to hang out tonight, too. Doubt you'll see much of Seto though. He's been grumpy the last few weeks."

"Why's he grumpy?" Jounouchi asked, curious if maybe the last couple of months without contact had gotten to Kaiba.

Mokuba shook his head. "Don't know. I don't think he needs a reason. But I guess he's just really feeling the pressure over this. It doesn't usually get to him, but with you guys here, the scale is much bigger than the last two we've had."

Daisuke sidled up beside him, wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's waist. "Oh, I'm sure he's feeling a lot more pressure this time," Daisuke insinuated. Jounouchi doubted the others caught his double entendre, but Jounouchi certainly did. Elemental Heroes were at Kaiba's convention, which meant Jounouchi was at the convention, as well. Both of them knew full well that Kaiba was obsessed with Jounouchi and had gone far out of his way to follow Jounouchi to stops on their tour. They'd both seen Kaiba's jealous looks. The way he looked like he wanted to murder Daisuke if the red-head so much as touched Jounouchi. Jounouchi had heard Kaiba's frustrated grunts in the gym that one time and seen the telltale hard-on in his trousers on more than one occasion. He knew, for a fact, Kaiba wanted him bad.

"I'm sure he just wants everything to go perfectly," Yuugi said, stopping Jounouchi's thoughts short. "So what time is your panel today, Jou-kun? I'm definitely not going to miss it."

Jounouchi actually had no idea, so Daisuke answered, "Something like 3. We just got dressed. Pretty sure the plan is to get lunch and then make our way down there."

"It's going to be crazy," Mokuba added. "Like the main floor is already swamped with people lining up for your panel."

Nobu and Reiji walked up, confirming Jounouchi's suspicions about their outfits being identical save for the tank tops. Nobu, in dark grey, bowed excitedly, greeting, "Kaiba-san, Muto-san! It's good to see you both again!"

"You too, Nobu-kun," Yuugi replied.

"Is Izumi here?" Reiji asked.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not yet. Though I'd imagine he'll be here any second."

Like clockwork, Izumi stepped out of his room and made his way down the hallway. Kamiya-san and the other managers, who had all gone to check out the facilities and given the staff instructions on how to set things up for the panel, were exiting the elevator and heading their way, as well. When they were all gathered together, Mokuba suggested, "Why don't we go get lunch? My treat."

A chorus of agreement came from the group, and they headed out for a quick, light lunch. They were just about finished eating when Yuugi's phone rang, and he stepped away to answer it. "Hey, Anzu and Honda are here," he announced. "I gotta head back to give them their keycards."

"Why don't they just meet us here?" Mokuba suggested. He checked his watch. "We've got a little bit of time before we need to get back."

Yuugi sent a quick text message, and within a few minutes, Honda and Anzu walked in, suitcases dragged along behind them. Jounouchi stood up and gave both of them hugs, glad to see them again. "Thanks for coming," he told them both.

"I can't wait to see you dancing!" Anzu said with a big grin. She tugged at the strap of her romper, readjusting it after the hug. "You look pretty cool in videos, but I want to see it for myself."

He blushed, though with the makeup, he doubted she would notice. "Thanks. Means a lot comin' from you."

Anzu was introduced to everyone in the group, and she nodded and smiled at everyone. "I've followed you guys since your debut," she said. "I wanted to support Jou-kun, but you've all grown up so much over the past few years!"

"Thank you, Mazaki-san," Nobu said quickly.

She giggled and waved a hand in front of her face. "Just call me Anzu, okay, Nobu-kun?"

He flushed so hard that his ears turned red, and nodded. "S-sure, Anzu-san," he stuttered.

They all chatted while she and Honda ate, quickly finishing up when it became close to time for them to get back. Mokuba paid the bill, and the group stood. They turned to head for the door, and Jounouchi nearly ran into Nobu, who was standing behind him.

"I'll help you with your bag, Anzu-san," Nobu offered.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at the exchange. Did… Nobu like her? An amused snort from Daisuke confirmed his suspicion. It was one of the scariest things about Daisuke, Jounouchi knew. He could see right through people.

"Sure, Nobu-kun." She allowed him to take the pink, hardshell suitcase from her, and they all filed out of the restaurant. Mokuba had called for one of his limos to come pick them up, and it was waiting outside. The fans in the area recognized them instantly, approaching them while calling their names. Jounouchi smiled and waved as he waited to climb into the limo, easily slipping into his Jo.K persona.

They were in and settled before the fans could get too close. Reiji rolled down a window, so he could wave at them as they drove away.

"Wow, you really are celebrities," Honda remarked.

Jounouchi gave him a lopsided grin. "'Course, we are."

Izumi cleared his throat before adding, "Plus, they're all here to see us. Like, if we're just walking down the street on any normal day, a person or two might stop us or photograph us. That kind of thing. But when there's an event that fans are gathered for? That's when we get swarmed."

"Yep," Mokuba agreed. "We knew it was going to get kinda crazy, so we brought in some extra security."

"That's a good idea," Yuugi stated.

They got back into the hotel, and Anzu, Honda, and Yuugi were left in the hotel lobby, while Mokuba and a group of security personnel escorted Jounouchi and his fellow group mates into the attached conference center. There were calls of their names as they walked by, all the guys smiling and waving at their gathered fans. They were led into a waiting room, stocked with water bottles and fresh fruit.

"I'm going to go make sure everything is running smoothly. I'll be back right before your panel starts so just make yourself comfortable." Mokuba was out the door immediately, his own bodyguard following after him.

"The kid is nice," Daisuke noted, sitting down on a chair.

"He's always been the nicer brother," Jounouchi admitted. "Like, he's kinda like his brother, all head-strong and opinionated, but he's charmin'."

Daisuke tittered. "And Kaiba isn't?"

"Kaiba ain't got a charmin' bone in his body."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Pretty sure there's one you're _really_ charmed by…" Jounouchi rolled his eyes with a scoff and shoved Daisuke away before grabbing a water bottle.

He sat down and leaned his head back, looking up at the steel beams above him. He needed to mentally prepare for the Q&A. No one could predict what kind of questions the fans would ask, but he knew better than to not take it seriously. Fan questions were often tricky, and, contractually, they couldn't outright answer everything. It would keep him on his toes, he knew.

He also wondered when he'd see Kaiba. Clearly, eventually, since they were actually doing things together. Publicly. Jounouchi chuckled at the thought. They could barely look at each other without someone getting a boner. It would make everything an extra challenge, and it was one that Jounouchi looked forward to.

Mokuba came back after nearly half an hour, and Jounouchi stood up with everyone else. They filed out of the room, and Jounouchi still hadn't really snapped back into reality, lost in his own thoughts. It took Daisuke slithering an arm around his waist and pulling him close, to draw his thoughts back to the present. Jounouchi looked over, curious, but his group mate's expression gave nothing away. He quickly realized why though. Kaiba stood not two meters in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, looking irritated.

Seamlessly, Jounouchi wrapped his own arm around Daisuke's shoulder and sent his best innocent smile at Kaiba. "Hey, Kaiba-san. Long time no see."

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement, not even looking at him. He shifted away awkwardly with a frown on his face.

Oh… this was gonna be fun.

—

The panel and the signing event proceeded without issue. He answered some weird questions. He smiled so much his face hurt, and his fingers had definitely developed callouses from the sheer number of items he'd signed. Most importantly, he consciously pushed every inappropriate thought of Kaiba out of his brain while the fans could see him.

Certainly, Kaiba had physically been there, hovering nearby. Staring at him whenever he thought Jounouchi wouldn't notice, but even with hundreds of eyes fixated on him, he could still feel Kaiba's piercing gaze. Daisuke took advantage of the situation, putting on excessive fanservice for the fans, kissing Jounouchi's cheek, holding his hand. Everything Daisuke did drew giddy laughter and squeals from the fans, comments about how they were "Absolutely adorable!". A subtle glance at Kaiba told him the man didn't feel the same way as their fans. Kaiba glowered at Daisuke, eyes filled with jealousy and an ugly frown marring his expression.

Security escorted them back to the elevators, allowing everyone to head back to their rooms. Daisuke burst out laughing as soon as Jounouchi closed the door. "Oh my God! He's so easy to rile up," he said, doubled over. "Like, he's so fucking predictable."

Jounouchi snorted at his group mate. "Never thought I'd hear him described as 'predictable'..."

"He always does the same shit. Watches you from a distance. If you happen to say something to him, he makes this disgusted face, but like, he's checking you out regardless. Like the full up-down, visibly-moving-his-head checking out, and his eyes _always_ stop at your dick. Or your ass if that's what's facing him."

Jounouchi flushed. "He really checks out my ass? When other people can see him?" He was usually too busy pretending like he didn't actually notice Kaiba noticing him to have figured out where Kaiba was looking.

"And your dick, but yep. Every time."

"Fuckin' shameless," Jounouchi muttered. He hadn't missed the hunger in Kaiba's eyes though. And now that work was over, he could let himself entertain thoughts he'd pushed aside earlier.

"You're almost as bad," Daisuke said, pulling his shirt over his head and hanging it back up. "You stare at him whenever you get the chance, you know."

"I do?"

"You fucking do."

Jounouchi could only laugh awkwardly, making a mental note to try to be better about staring at Kaiba. Daisuke stripped entirely, walking around the room naked after hanging up his clothes. "You takin' a shower?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah. Wanna join me? I know you want to hang out with your friends, and it'll be faster."

Jounouchi considered it a moment. "Nah," he decided. He wanted to get off real quick, and that wasn't happening with Daisuke there. "I'm not in a big rush to go see them. I'll get over there eventually."

Daisuke shrugged and headed for the bathroom, leaving Jounouchi to strip down to his boxers privately. Not that he cared. Daisuke had seen him naked many times. So had Reiji, Izumi, and Nobu. Back when they had all shared an apartment during their training and early years as a group, they'd get home and everyone would nearly instantly be naked. They had showered together all the time, eager to save time and get to bed.

As usual, Daisuke left the bathroom door open, and Jounouchi wandered in to take his makeup off while he waited for the shower. Daisuke often sang while showering, today being no exception, and Jounouchi softly hummed along to the melody floating through the small space as he removed his foundation and eyeliner.

He could feel himself craving a cigarette, but he would resist. One a day, every day. That's all he allowed himself. But maybe he'd get to drink with Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu. Relax and catch up a little. That sounded nice.

Daisuke's singing stopped abruptly, and then he asked, "Why don't you just… stop teasing Kaiba and just do something about it?"

"It ain't that simple."

"It can't be _that_ complicated," Daisuke said with a huff. "Like I get that he was an ass to you back in the day, but he _wants_ you, Jou. And you want him too. You're both here right now. You should take advantage of that. Sneak out. Go up and visit him. Who knows when you'll get another chance this good."

Jounouchi scowled at the suggestion but entertained it regardless. Kaiba was there. If he went upstairs, maybe they could finally resolve whatever tension had been swirling between them for the last few months. But crawling to Kaiba wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kaiba to cave first. It was a matter of pride. All the months of intentionally doing shit to get under Kaiba's skin, to get him to cave, would be worthless if he let himself succumb to his lust.

"He can't win," Jounouchi stated firmly. "And doin' that means he wins. I'm not beneath him anymore, and I ain't gonna be."

He heard Daisuke snicker in the shower. "I think you're going to be beneath him. Specifically, pinned to a bed beneath him."

His entire face flushed red at the comment. "Oh fuck off," Jounouchi retorted.

Daisuke shut the water off and reached out for a towel. "I mean, you _know_ I don't mind it. Kinda nice to lie back and let someone else do the work sometimes."

"Seriously, just don't."

Daisuke chuckled and stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist. "Have you at least thought about it? Like I doubt a control freak like Kaiba's going to let you have your way with him. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, I've thought about it," Jounouchi muttered, still crimson. He'd thought about it in vivid detail "'Course I have. It's been six months. When it happens, I'll do whatever he wants. But I ain't crawlin' to him like some kinda dog, beggin' for it."

"Fine. Be all stubborn. Prove your point. It's not like I really care. I just don't understand why it matters."

"Because you ain't me. You didn't have to deal with him before. He didn't specifically try to make you feel like a loser for years. I need him to suffer a little."

"You're just making both of you suffer at this point, and you know it."

Jounouchi turned to him, glaring. "You don't understand. Just… stop. I'll handle things myself."

Daisuke glared back, eyes blazing indignantly. "You're right. I don't understand. You have pursued and jumped into bed with people more times than I can count, and Kaiba makes a difference? Why?"

"It just fucking does." Jounouchi didn't say a word further, angrily pulling down his boxers and stepping into the shower.

He fumed as he turned on the water. Why the fuck did Daisuke care so much? It wasn't his business.

He scrubbed his skin so hard he left red streaks behind, muttering under his breath all the while. He could hear Daisuke moving in the bathroom still, brushing his teeth, applying moisturizer. "Hey, Jou," he said softly from just beyond the shower curtain, "I'm sorry. I just want to help. Like…we don't get to have relationships like normal people, and since you have been so hesitant about making a move, I was trying to give you a push. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jounouchi didn't reply, but he weighed the apology and then sighed. Daisuke, he knew, had hesitated on a relationship in the past. He'd been unsure of his budding feelings for a high school friend. They were close, closer than brothers, and before Daisuke could take the next step and proclaim his feelings, the friend had been struck by a drunk driver. It stood to reason that Daisuke didn't believe in hesitating anymore. If you want it, you get it. It was why he was here to begin with. His friend had wanted to be a singer, and after his death, Daisuke adopted the dream as his own. Daisuke told the story a lot. The fans knew about it. But only Jounouchi knew that Daisuke had been in love with him.

It was their secret. A secret shared between them the first time Jounouchi came back to the dorm, flushed, and stuttered through an explanation about how he'd kissed some guy, more than kissed actually, at a bar, and he'd really liked it and _what the hell did it mean_.

"You're bi, Jou," Daisuke had said. Jounouchi furrowed his brow. "You know, bisexual. You're attracted to women and men."

"How do you know?"

And Daisuke had shared the story with him in vivid detail. Both of them staying up most of the night, laughing and crying and then going into practice tired the next day.

They'd messed around with each other a bit, kissing and jerking each other off because it was easier and safer than finding some random stranger. It had been years since the last time though. They'd gone a little further than either of them were comfortable with and mutually agreed it would be better to not make a mess of their friendship. After coming to that agreement, they hadn't done a thing since.

He heard the bathroom door click closed. Daisuke had left, and Jounouchi sighed in relief. He'd apologize once he finished in the bathroom.

Daisuke did have a point though, even if it had sparked an argument. Kaiba was on the floor above them. Maybe he was in the shower now too, touching himself while thinking of Jounouchi. Maybe he was thinking of fucking Jounouchi as he jerked off. The thought had white hot heat blazing through him, his dick springing to attention and his toes curling.

It was another thing Daisuke was right about. Jounouchi was absolutely certain Kaiba would take charge and fuck him when they finally got to that point. He'd thought about it a lot. Imagined it a lot, and he wanted it. He yearned for Kaiba to throw him into bed and fuck him senseless.

His hand traveled to his erection, stroking it teasingly. He fought back a moan. While slowly pumping his cock, he dropped to his knees. His free hand traveled between his legs, finding and then tracing a finger around his opening. He pressed a single finger inside, slowly easing it in, still working his shaft all the while.

He leaned further forward, finding a better angle to press against his prostate, and let out a gasp at the pleasure of having the sensitive spot touched. He eased in a second finger, stretching himself out before putting all his effort into making himself cum.

He fingered himself relentlessly, biting back moans and sharp breaths and bucking his hips against his hand. He was so close, so fucking close. He cupped his balls, squeezing gently before sliding his hand back up his length. He thrust his hips forward, his muscles tightening around his fingers as he did so.

He moaned, loudly. But it felt so goddamned good, he did it again. And again. And again until he lost track of the number of times it had been and was just simply a writhing mess on the floor of the shower, gasping and moaning, when he finally climaxed.

He pulled his fingers away, leaning forward to rest on his hands and knees while water sprayed down on him.

He desperately needed Kaiba to fuck him.

After composing himself in the shower, he stood up and finished washing. He went through his post-shower routine, getting ready for bed even though he was going to be awake a while longer visiting his friends.

Drawing a breath, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to talk to Daisuke. He pulled on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, cautiously eyeing his group mate who was curled up on his side playing with his phone.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to work out where to start. Might as well just plow head first into it, he decided. "Hey, Daisuke. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get upset with you."

Daisuke sighed and rolled over. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"Still… I feel bad."

Daisuke sat up and moved to sit beside Jounouchi, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I'm not mad or anything, Jou. It just frustrates me to see you being so stubborn about this when you could just… go get what you want."

"I know," Jounouchi acknowledged, leaning his head against Daisuke's. They sat in silence together for a few moments. Jounouchi could feel himself starting to fall asleep, tired after everything.

Daisuke's chuckle startled him from his sleepy state. "Wake up, Jou. Go hang out with your friends."

Jounouchi blinked as he straightened up. "You gonna come, too?"

"I'm going to sleep."

Jounouchi stood up. "Aww," he pouted. "You're my friend, too. I want you to come with me."

Daisuke flopped down on his back. "I need my beauty rest, Jounouchi," he said in a teasingly haughty tone.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes as he made his way through the room, an amused smile on his face. "Whatever." He grabbed his phone and key to the room and then made his way down the hall to Yuugi's room.

His knock was answered by Honda, who promptly exclaimed, "Took you long enough!"

Jounouchi flipped him off as he walked by. "I wanted a shower first, and Daisuke beat me to it." No need to mention that he'd taken longer because of the argument with Daisuke and what he'd done in the shower.

As he walked further into the hotel room, he was somewhat startled to see Nobu sitting next to Yuugi, beer in hand. It dawned on him as Nobu started laughing at something Anzu said that she was likely the reason. Nobu was totally smitten, and watching the usually outspoken and confident youngest member of his group stutter and blush was amusing. A bit weird and unexpected, but amusing.

Mokuba joined them not long after, unceremoniously dropping onto the couch with his own beer, and complaining about several of the minor issues that had popped up. He was about five bottles in when he shared: "Like...I can't believe we had to turn off all the escalators in the convention center today. Someone jumped off one, and we had to temporarily turned them into stairs. But like…. Turning them off isn't going to stop anyone else from jumping just because it's not moving anymore!"

Jounouchi hadn't noticed the escalator incident, likely because he hadn't left the main floor all day. He listened to story after story while nursing the same bottle all night, enjoying his friend's company. He could feel himself getting more and more sleepy as the night progressed.

He realized he'd nearly fallen asleep when he was startled awake by Mokuba's hand on his shoulder. "Long day?"

Jounouchi flashed his signature grin. "Same as always."

"Oh, Jou-kun," Yuugi cut in, "did we tell you we have a surprise for you after your performance tomorrow?"

"You didn't. What kind of surprise?"

"Well—,"

"Don't tell him!" Honda exclaimed, cutting Yuugi off. "Then it's not a surprise anymore."

Yuugi giggled, a certain indicator the he was drunk. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I won't tell."

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait," Jounouchi said with a huff, feigning insult.

Mokuba bumped his arm with his elbow, giving him a grin. "It's gonna be a good surprise. You'll love it."

If Mokuba was in on it too, he wondered if it had something to do with Kaiba. If anyone was aware of how Kaiba had been following him around, it would have been Mokuba. The thought turned his cheeks pink. If they were going to set him up with Kaiba…

No. He couldn't think about that right now.

Anzu smiled broadly, in on the secret too, apparently. "Trust us, Jou. We know you'll like it."

He looked around the room, eyeing them all suspiciously as he tried to determine what it could be. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe you."

"Shouldn't you two head to bed?" Anzu asked, changing the topic. "Jounouchi was about to fall asleep like two minutes ago."

Nobu pouted, and Jounouchi almost burst out laughing. "Ah, I'm not all that tired yet!" Nobu insisted.

"Ain't like you have to come with me, Nobu. I'm gonna head out though. It's been a long day," Jounouchi said, standing up from the couch and stretching.

They all wished him goodnight, and he trudged back to his room, filled with a pleasant nostalgic feeling after spending time with his old friends and listening to animated recountings of their old adventures. Daisuke's soft snoring was oddly soothing as he climbed in bed, curious about what his friends were going to surprise him with, and also wondering how things with Kaiba might go the rest of the weekend.

—

Jounouchi's entire Saturday was consumed by the performance. He woke up at 9 am, which honestly was sleeping in fairly late. Their catered breakfast was followed by rehearsal and then hair and makeup. Jounouchi found himself itching for a smoke the closer it got to time to get on stage, but he wasn't going to get one today. Too many people milled around, and there was nowhere private to step outside for a quick cigarette.

Not having the usual pre-concert smoke made him anxious enough without factoring in all of the people he knew would be there. Anzu would be watching him dance with a critical eye, gauging his dancing skills. Honda, Yuugi, and Mokuba added some extra pressure too, but it was really the knowledge that Kaiba was there that got to him the most. As far as he knew, Kaiba had only seen that one performance in Domino six months earlier. At the time, he hadn't known nor would he have cared. He suspected Kaiba had snuck in a couple of other concerts the past few months, but he hadn't known that with any certainty. Now, he knew Kaiba would be there, gaze fixed on him, and he needed to put on a good show.

Jounouchi knew he was fidgeting worse than usual and tried to calm himself down. Daisuke had ditched him at the first sign of foot bouncing, which admittedly left him feeling a little alone. Jounouchi craved his nicotine fix desperately, knowing it would help his nerves, and the beleaguered look on Nobu's face said the younger man was right there with him. They dressed and finished the last of their pre-show preparations right on time, and Jounouchi's thoughts were still rapid-fire.

It was Reiji who eventually came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Jou. It'll be fine."

"You ain't got anyone important watching you."

Reiji's hand slid across his back, rubbing it gently. "Not today, but we've all had someone important watch our shows. Once you're out on stage, all the distractions and worries will melt away."

Jounouchi sighed. "You're right. It's just… nerve wracking. 'Specially since I couldn't get in a smoke beforehand."

"I know. But everything will be fine. It's why we practice so hard all the time."

Jounouchi nodded resolutely. Reiji went off to talk to Nobu as well, who seemed more nervous that Jounouchi had ever seen him. But he was probably feeling the effects of going without a cigarette, as well. Soon after, Reiji called them all in, giving them the usual pep talk, hyping them up. Jounouchi listened to his words carefully, zoning everything else out.

He put on his persona like a second skin. Replacing Jounouchi with Jo.K. As he did so, his anxiety faded away. His thoughts quieted as he let himself slip into a trance, letting his body move as he'd conditioned it to. He didn't need to think. He just needed to move and rap his lines and give into the endorphin high being onstage always brought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: well, the stalking has kind of de-escalated but now they are....in a bind together? Idk how you wanna put it, but....potential is 100% there! So what’s gonna happen next? :3 tell us what you think!
> 
> Arafax: So fun fact, the scene where Mokuba details the escalator incident actually happened at a convention I attended. Also... I just... Daisuke is my precious son, okay? I love him and his sass and how much he just trolls everyone.


	6. Kissing to Feel

Jounouchi's sweat from the performance had dried, and he'd changed out of his stage outfit by the time he headed to meet back up with the gang. He was anxious for the promised surprise now that the performance had finished. Daisuke and Nobu followed along beside him, chatting and equally eager to see what Jounouchi's friends had planned for him.

As they approached, Jounouchi's eyes widened in surprise, quickly seeing what they'd done. Who they'd brought. "Shizuka!" he exclaimed, darting to his little sister with a grin plastered on his face. He wrapped her in a tight hug, and she giggled as she embraced him in return.

"You were great up on stage, Katsuya nii-chan!"

"Thanks!"

He briefly wondered if Kaiba had felt that way, too. Had Kaiba watched him perform and enjoyed it? He didn't know. He hadn't seen the brunet all day. Disappointing, but he wasn't going to waste the rare opportunity to spend time with his sister thinking about Kaiba. Kaiba would still be there once she was gone.

He let go of his sister, and she greeted Daisuke and Nobu both with a polite bow.

"It's nice to see you again, Shizuka-chan," Daisuke said.

"You too! It's been a few years since I've managed to make it to a performance. You were good then, but you're so much better now."

"It's the practice," Daisuke replied. "Hours and hours of practice."

Anzu chimed in, adding, "It's really obvious how hard you work."

Nobu flushed at the praise. "Thanks, Anzu-chan."

Jounouchi side-eyed him before turning his complete attention back to the conversation at hand. "Are you doing anything else today?" Yuugi asked.

"Nope," Jounouchi replied. "I'm free for the rest of the day." He checked his phone, noting the screen reading 18:34. "Not that there's too much of the day left."

"We're pretty much all free until tomorrow afternoon," Daisuke added. "Only Jou-kun has a Duel Monsters panel before then."

"Oh yeah, you are dueling tomorrow, aren't you?" Honda asked.

Yuugi answered for him. "We both are. We'll be up against each other first. Then it'll be Jou versus Kaiba."

"Oh," Daisuke interjected, amusement dancing on his face, "that should be entertaining."

Jounouchi glared at him, meeting his eyes and silently telling him to knock it off. He didn't need his high school friends to get the slightest inkling of an idea that there was something going on between Kaiba and him. He couldn't explain it to them even if he wanted to.

Shizuka nodded and excitedly added, "Their duels always used to be something else. Nii-chan never won against Kaiba before, but maybe he'll get him this time!"

Daisuke linked arms with Jounouchi. "I think he's definitely got some moves in mind for Kaiba." Jounouchi kind of wanted to slap him for the incorrigible innuendo.

No one else noticed though, simply giving him encouragement. A chorus of, "You can do it!" and "You'll definitely get him this time!" coming from several of the people gathered.

"It's too bad I have to go home first thing in the morning," Shizuka lamented. "I'd really like to see that duel."

"Well, we gotta be sure to make use of the time we do got!" Jounouchi replied.

"Sure do!" Honda agreed. "I actually think Mokuba has something planned for all of us."

As if summoned the moment his name was mentioned, Mokuba strode up to them, clipboard in hand. "Hey! I'm having food brought in for you guys. I mean it's for everyone. Just to celebrate a job well done at the performance. But I figured we could all take our food up to my room and hang out. I've got plenty of space, and it'll be nice and private up there."

A chorus of agreement echoed through everyone gathered, and they followed Mokuba back to the waiting rooms, gathering up food before heading back upstairs.

The rest of the night was filled with good food, too much alcohol, and a lot of laughter. Jounouchi missed this. The easygoing, no pressure environment his friends could create. They had always been his escape from reality.

After several hours of drinking, they were all pretty buzzed. Daisuke laid on Jounouchi's lap, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. On a separate couch, Anzu curled up next to Nobu, her head on his shoulder. Shizuka sat on the floor in front of them, while Honda sat straddling a chair backwards. Mokuba sprawled across a recliner, rapidly sending messages. Yuugi sat next to Jounouchi, leaning his head on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"It's too bad Otogi and Ryou couldn't make it," Yuugi said wistfully.

"Woulda been nice to see them too," Honda agreed.

Daisuke sighed and shifted in Jounouchi's lap. "It's too bad Reiji and Izumi are lame and passed up the invite to join us."

Nobu snickered. "Reiji wanted some _alone time_. And well, Izumi is Izumi. I'm not surprised."

"Alone time?" Shizuka asked, more innocently than a married woman had any right to.

Nobu flushed crimson, stuttering to respond, "Y-you know. A-alone time? W-with his hand?"

Shizuka giggled, flushing, though that might have been the alcohol. "Oh. I see."

"Enough," Jounouchi groaned. "You're embarrassin' me in front of my sister."

"It's okay, nii-chan," Shizuka assured. She suddenly leaned forward, gleam in her eyes. "I'm married so I don't really count, but I'm curious if you guys like anyone."

Jounouchi scoffed. "This ain't a teenage sleepover, Shi-chan."

"Oh, come on!" she protested. "It'll be fun!"

Bashfully, Yuugi answered first, quietly saying, "Yes."

"Oh! Who?" Anzu asked, excited.

"Yeah, come on, man!" Honda said. "Why haven't you told us?"

Jounouchi didn't say anything. He was resolved to keep his mouth shut. Pressuring Yuugi now meant there was the possibility that Yuugi would pressure him into telling the truth later. He wouldn't share his interest in Kaiba with the group, and he was banking on Yuugi being too drunk to be able to realize he was lying. And if Yuugi wasn't too drunk, he wasn't going to give his old friend a reason to pressure him into telling the truth. Anzu and Honda badgered Yuugi until they got an answer. The owner of the café right across the street from the game shop.

"She's so nice, and she's cute, too," Yuugi said, blushing. "And I see her a lot since I can go over there for coffee. We've even gone out on a few dates."

"That's awesome!" Honda said.

"Good for you, Yuugi," Jounouchi agreed with a smile, nudging Yuugi with his shoulder.

"Who's next?" Shizuke asked.

"I do, too," Nobu blurted out.

"Oooo," Daisuke cooed. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm not gonna say," he said with a pout. Except every single person in the room knew exactly who he was crushing on at the moment, but they chose to let it go. The glances he shot toward Anzu answered for him, anyway.

"I've recently started liking a...uh…a fellow dancer," Anzu admitted. Jounouchi held back his amused snort, but Daisuke didn't. She wasn't fooling them. Jounouchi doubted she was fooling anyone in the room. Not with the way she still leaned on Nobu's shoulder.

Mokuba sighed and stood up. "I gotta go talk to Seto real quick. But I just broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago so I'm not interested at the moment."

Mokuba walked out, and Jounouchi couldn't help how his thoughts wandered at the mention of the older Kaiba brother. Unbidden and, at the moment, unwanted.

"So what about you, Honda?" Anzu asked.

He shrugged. "There's no one at the moment. What about you, Jou?"

Jounouchi thanked the years of schooling his expression for video shoots because it was his ability to remain expressionless that allowed him to get away with his lie. "No one in particular."

Yuugi giggled next to him. "I'm sure there's plenty of people interested in you, though."

Daisuke snorted. "Oh. Definitely."

Jounouchi was about to retort when Mokuba came back in with Kaiba on his heels. Jounouchi froze, tensing up before forcing himself to breath again. Their eyes locked from across the room, and Jounouchi knew his breathing had gotten faster. Daisuke reached up and pinched his side, forcing him to flinch to the side, loudly protesting. "Shit, stop it man."

"You didn't let me say my answer," Daisuke whined.

Jounouchi noticed how Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Daisuke, his glare icy and possessive. Super cognizant of where his hand rested on Daisuke's chest, and Jounouchi teasingly caressed his red-haired bandmate over his shirt. Mokuba handed something to Kaiba, though Jounouchi didn't really notice what.

"Fine," Daisuke said loudly. "Even if Jounouchi doesn't like anyone, I definitely do."

Jounouchi flinched, flicking his eyes toward Kaiba. Anger and disbelief clouded his gaze, and with a sneer, the brunet left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's eating him?" Honda asked at Kaiba's abrupt departure.

"I did tell him you were in here," Mokuba said with an ambivalent shrug. "He's being weird. Don't mind him."

Which meant he'd only come over to see Jounouchi. On purpose. Daisuke looked up at Jounouchi, a devilish smile on his face because he'd definitely been trying to get under Kaiba's skin. "I think it's really a matter of what isn't eating him," Daisuke said, voice controlled and flat. So disinterested in what he was saying that it seemed like it was just a simple observation, but Jounouchi could see the look on his face.

Jounouchi screwed his face in annoyance and pinched Daisuke in return. "Stop it!" Daisuke whined, giving Jounouchi a pleading look.

"No," Jounouchi deadpanned. "You're the fuckin' worst."

"Please, Jou-kun! Please!"

The rest of the group was laughing. Giggling at their antics, which forced Kaiba's storming off completely from their minds. Good. No one needed to dig any deeper. But he should maybe cover his irritation at Daisuke. And considering that he really hadn't known that Daisuke was interested in anyone…

"No way," he said. "Why didn't ya tell me you liked someone? I thought we were buds. This is what ya deserve!" He forced a smile on his face, and Daisuke sprang up and away from him.

They continued to bicker back and forth about nonsense, play fighting, putting on their stage personas to entertain the group. Laughter flooded the room, and when they finally parted for the night, Jounouchi did so with a bubbly happiness filling his chest. They made their way out of Mokuba's room and down a floor. His high school friends stepped into Yuugi's room for the night, and Nobu and Daisuke headed off to their rooms, leaving him in the hall with Shizuka. His sister was sharing a bed with Anzu for the night, and before disappearing into Yuugi's room, she hugged him tight.

"See you later, nii-chan. I'm leaving pretty early in the morning, so I don't think I'll see you before I leave."

"Thanks for coming, Shizuka. It means a lot to me."

She stepped away from the hug and gave him a lopsided grin, a mirror of his own. "Of course. I'll always support you in whatever way I can. I'm just glad I could come. It was nice watching you guys again."

"You should try to come to a show close to you on the next tour. I'll get you and Tomisawa-san passes."

"That would be awesome, nii-chan! I know he'd love to come, too." She hugged him again, and then whispered in his ear, quietly so no one could possibly hear. "I know you were lying earlier. About not liking anyone."

He felt his ears sizzle. Leave it to his sister to see through his façade. "I can't really talk about it, but uh… yeah."

She pushed him away, hands gripping his biceps and looking at him seriously. "Well… tell me about it whenever you can, okay? Your secret's safe with me."

He chuckled. "You got it."

She nodded in satisfaction, and then disappeared into her room. Shaking his head, Jounouchi headed to bed himself.

—

Daisuke hadn't missed the opportunity to watch Kaiba suffer at the Duel Monsters panel. The brunet had placed Yuugi between himself and Jounouchi and had pointedly ignored Jounouchi. He'd seemed agitated, especially as the Duel Monsters panel devolved into Elemental Heroes fans asking Jounouchi questions. Kaiba would just get more irritated as the day progressed.

The panel quickly flowed into the exhibition matches. Watching Jounouchi duel Yuugi had been fun. The two had a lot of history together, a close friendship, and knew each other's strategies pretty well. The good-natured back and forth made for great entertainment. Daisuke watched in amusement as Yuugi wrapped up the short exhibition match with an attack from Dark Magician. Jounouchi pouted, speaking into his mic, "Ahh, man. You got me. It was a good match though." They'd shook hands and then hugged on stage, and everyone there cheered enthusiastically.

There was a chorus of 'Jou-kun' shouted from the audience. He turned and waved at them, grinning big. Daisuke smirked. He always was good at interacting with the crowd, though it was admittedly strange to watch him on stage doing something other than rapping or dancing.

Daisuke glanced over at Kaiba, who prepared to duel Jounouchi next. Kaiba looked uncomfortable and distracted, and Daisuke knew that simply being around Jounouchi had done that to him. He'd seen the hungry, wanting looks Kaiba gave Jounouchi. He'd even started going out of his way to hug and touch Jounouchi more whenever Kaiba showed up unannounced, just to watch how much it irritated the brunet. Jounouchi had noticed the looks, too, though it had taken him a while even after Daisuke had pointed it out. Daisuke couldn't exactly say why Jounouchi was waiting to make a move. He'd never done that with anyone else he'd been interested in him. None of them ever waited to make a move. Well… Reiji always did, but he was a pure guy. But Jounouchi's hesitation didn't make much sense.

Kaiba walked out on stage once Yuugi returned backstage, jacket billowing dramatically behind him. Yuugi stepped up beside them, using the back of his hand to wipe sweat off his brow. "Whew. Hi, guys! Wow, it's warm under the stage lights. I don't know how you do that all the time."

"You get used to it," Nobu explained.

"You really don't," Izumi retorted. "It's more like… You get so focused on what you're doing that they don't matter anymore."

Daisuke leaned over toward Yuugi and asked, "Who do you think is going to win this?"

"Hmm. Probably Kaiba. Jou-kun is out of practice. He'll probably make some silly mistakes like he did against me."

"I don't know. Kaiba's looking pretty flustered."

Yuugi gave him a puzzled look and then looked out at Kaiba. "I guess he could be. I can't really tell."

Daisuke shrugged. "He just seemed on edge while he was waiting back here." He didn't really think he should mention that Kaiba and Jounouchi had been eye fucking each other for the last six months, so he kept it to himself.

The duel started with Kaiba's turn. They were playing using a shortened format of the game, with only 4000 lifepoints a piece, fewer cards in their decks, and only room for three monsters and three magic or trap cards. It made for a quicker paced game, and ensured that all three exhibition matches would fit within the one hour time slot. After the duels, they were going to perform two songs, and then Mokuba would be making the closing remarks for the 3rd Annual KaibaCorp Expo.

Daisuke knew most of the people in the audience were Elemental Heroes fans who were making sure they got good seats for the performance later. However, he had to hand it to Mokuba, it had been a great idea for promoting KaibaCorp. Many of their fans, particularly Jounouchi's fans, would look into the game that Jounouchi had once been so deeply involved in, which would in turn mean a larger target audience for KaibaCorp. Expand the fanbase, increase profits.

So when Kaiba ended his second turn by saying, "It's your turn, you stupid, overdressed mutt," Daisuke knew he'd made a mistake. Not in the game. In fact, he decided that Yuugi was probably right. Kaiba would win this duel. But the fans were not pleased with him. The audience wanted him to lose. The whole atmosphere in the place became charged, and they directed all of their anger at Kaiba Seto.

Nobu leaned toward Daisuke, linking their arms, and asked Yuugi, "Why's he being mean to Jou like that?"

Yuugi shrugged. "That's how it always is with them."

Izumi piped up at that moment, snarkily adding, "I'm not sure why he thinks he can make fun of Jou's outfit. I mean...has he looked at himself?"

With a sigh, Daisuke said, "Kaiba-san messed up. He might win the duel, but he just lost."

He focused on the duel before him, watching as Jounouchi capitalized on Kaiba's slip up. "How could you be so mean to me? I thought we were friends?"

The audience jeered at Kaiba, booing loudly at every single card he played. Their cheers for Jounouchi were equally as loud, urging him on.

By the fourth turn, Kaiba had summoned two of his signature Blue-Eyes White Dragons thanks to a well-timed combo of Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon. Jounouchi's single Red-Eyes Black Dragon wasn't enough to withstand the attack and protect his remaining 2000 lifepoints. His counter ticked down to zero, the holograms dissipating quickly. The audience booed at Kaiba the whole way through, even as he kept his mouth shut. Daisuke had watched him search for some way to make it better, his eyes darting about as he tried to get someone on his side. Kaiba was flustered and unsure how to recover his image after the one single comment.

Jounouchi bowed to Kaiba. "Hey, good match, Kaiba-kun."

And Kaiba bristled. Struggled to form words. Daisuke was watching him fall apart, and it only got worse when the audience erupted into a chant of "Jou-kun! Jou-kun! Jou-kun!" as Jounouchi waved at them and walked off stage.

When Jounouchi got back to them, he was smirking. "Nice try, Jou-kun," Yuugi said positively.

Jounouchi seemed unfazed. "Well...Kaiba might have won, but the cheers are all for me so... I don't feel too bad."

Yuugi gave him a good-natured laugh. "Well, I'm up again. Wish me luck!"

Jounouchi, along with Daisuke and the other members, gave him thumbs up. "Knock him on his ass, Yuugi!" Jounouchi cheered. Once Yuugi was gone, they all huddled up.

Daisuke tried to turn his thoughts to business. It was time to shift focus, get in the mindset to perform. But Jounouchi was fidgeting beside him, distracting him, and a glance over enlightened him to more than he really wanted to know about the situation in Jounouchi's pants. Not that they all didn't get on and offstage boners all the time. It was just that now he knew with one hundred percent certainty that Kaiba was the reason for it.

Reiji was talking to them, telling them in a few short words that they were going to go do their very best, like always. The makeup artists and their managers were there suddenly, double checking their makeup and making sure they had everything they needed.

Daisuke glanced out onto the stage, noting that Kaiba and Yuugi were still dueling. "Those two will probably be at it for a while," Jounouchi mused. "I'm headin' to the bathroom while we wait."

Kamiya followed after him, but Daisuke knew full well what Jounouchi was going to do in the bathroom, and it was going to take longer than just taking a piss. Whatever. That wasn't his problem.

He returned his attention to the duel, watching Kaiba's asshole personality unleashed on someone else for a change. He taunted Yuugi a bit, but it seemed he saved the insults for Jounouchi. Kaiba was odd, Daisuke decided. Not the sort who was open with his feelings, hiding them behind a coarse exterior. But he did have a thing for Jounouchi. Daisuke was certain of it. And maybe that's what Jounouchi was waiting for. For Kaiba to make the first move. Flaunting whatever power he had over Kaiba until Kaiba's resolve crumbled. 'Mutt' Kaiba had called him. An insult. A put down. A remnant of a time when Jounouchi was far beneath him, like Jounouchi had tried the explain the other day. But he wasn't anymore, and Jounouchi was clearly waiting for Kaiba to come to that conclusion himself.

The duel finished with Yuugi claiming the win. Kaiba grimaced on stage, but at least pretended to be a good sport while the audience politely clapped for them.

Jounouchi was suddenly by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Daisuke returned the gesture. "I hope you washed your hands since you're touching me after rubbing one out," Daisuke whispered teasingly.

"God, nothing gets by you, does it?" Jounouchi said, the reddening of his ears the only indication that he was blushing.

"Just go fuck him, already. He wants you just as much."

"I know."

Silence overtook them, and when Daisuke glanced over, Jounouchi was suddenly all business. Like a switch had flipped in his brain. Serious and ready to work, and Daisuke figured he should probably get focused, too. He wasn't like Jounouchi, though. Jo.K was his onstage persona, an act, a mask Jounouchi put on during performances. Sexy, charismatic, and somewhat mysterious. Daisuke was always just Daisuke. He sang and danced and enjoyed himself, but he didn't go into another headspace during performances. He didn't need to, and he didn't want to. But he was still just as serious about performing well. They huddled together one last time, Reiji giving them one last small pep talk before they shouted, "ELEMENTAL HEROES!" in unison.

Their turn. They were up. No time for distractions or anything else. Only the music and the show mattered now.

—

Kaiba had a vague awareness of what was going on when roars peeled through the crowd. Security had been talking in his ear, giving him updates about Elemental Heroes about to take the stage. He'd barely acknowledged them, leaving the crazed fans in the capable hands of his security while he stood at the far back of the main hall. He was four drinks in and nowhere near interested.

This whole thing had spiralled out of control. It was supposed to about Duel Monsters and KaibaCorp, and the display of skill and technology involved in bringing all of this to life. Not some prissy idol group and their ravenous fans.

A waiter walked by and he exchanged an empty glass for another. He didn't care what it was. It had alcohol in it, that's what mattered.

The liquor burned on the way down, but it was almost a rewarding sting. It meant his head buzzed and his cheeks sizzled. His mind meandered away from the cheering and strong bass that started playing over the loudspeakers, though he subconsciously drifted closer to the music.

If it had just been Yuugi, that would have been different. He could take that loss—maybe one or two shots was all he needed to get over that one. It was a comical rivalry at this point. Expected and anticipated, regardless of the outcome. Though a win would be nice.

But Jounouchi?

Kaiba didn't know what was worse. That he had invited Jounouchi to duel, or that he had won in spectacular fashion and _still_ managed to be the loser.

Everyone looked at him that way, at least. One derogatory remark in jest and suddenly he had an army (one that should have been his!) ready to tear his head off. They wouldn't even let him open his mouth. The banter was half the fun! At least he got a little bit with Yuugi. But that was it.

This was a disaster. He knew it was going to be a disaster from the moment Mokuba made the suggestion. But he'd be damned if he made it into a PR nightmare because he chose to squabble with the member of a idol group. He'd rather have that pleasure in private. Amongst other things…

The glass lowered from his lips before he could take the last drink.

_What other things?_

Kaiba's jaw ticked, and he held back a sigh. The obvious things. The things he had been thinking every time he made an excuse for business in Osaka, or Nagano, or Niigata. Places he would never visit unless things royally screwed up, and he needed to be personally involved. It was the reason why he'd been fighting with his own libido for the last six months, refusing himself any release until he felt eviscerated from the waist down.

Well, once. Just the one time.

He wanted Jounouchi. He wanted Jounouchi now more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life, but he was stronger than his carnal needs. He knew the sentiment would change if he let it—but Jounouchi would have to be out of his orbit first.

Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

Elemental Heroes was here to stay. For the foreseeable future, he would notice them on every billboard, every truck, every errant flier from Kyushu to Hokkaido. He was screwed.

And he refused to be screwed unless it was literal.

Staring down into the remainder of the glass, Kaiba drummed up every ounce of courage, threw back the drink, and perhaps the last of his pride, and discarded the glass on a table.

He nudged his way up to the front, white-gloved security helping him along, until he stood right beside the stage.

The group played a medley of popular songs for their first number. Plenty of music he recalled from the few concerts he had virtually attended. Kaiba crossed his arms and kept his face stony, but his foot was tapping. Damned earworm songs.

All he cared about was Jounouchi, jumping around stage, gleaming with sweat. He loved the way Jounouchi's hands wandered. First touching his face and gently moving his head from side to side. Then they slid down his body, worshipping himself until just short of his groin.

_Don't do it. Let me do it._

A little smile wandered onto Kaiba's face, and he bit his lip to stop himself. Security was still on-looking, as well as the small group that equated to backstage fans cordoned off to the side, dancing and screaming while security pushed them back.

Jounouchi took center stage for a rap section, his hips rolling seductively and his lips popping as fast as his mouth could move.

 _Which one would be better in bed?_ Kaiba mused, before answering, _Why not both?_

It had to be the inebriation making him easily slip into the idea that he and Jounouchi were already exclusive. Not that Jounouchi was being innocent, either. Not in their games, and not as he gazed over the fans longingly, flipping his hair back dramatically and winking. The audience screeched while Kaiba rolled his eyes.

 _You'll never get to him_ , Kaiba thought, heart beating in tandem with the music. _He wasn't looking at you. I guarantee it._

The music tapered off, a soft beat still behind. "Alright everyone!" Reiji announced. "We got a special treat for each and every one of you. A little exclusive from the new album. How's that sound!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

Jounouchi stood close to Kaiba's side of the stage, gazing over the crowd. They locked eyes, and Jounouchi smirked before launching across the stage with the beat of the new song.

That was it. Another game, another moment for one of them to win or lose. He was done being humiliated or backed into a corner because Jounouchi had just enough guile to keep him on his toes these last six months. No more. This game of watching and teasing, pretending they were separated by glass and were untouchable, ended now.

_Challenge accepted, mutt._

Kaiba meandered away from the stage, pinching the KC logo on his collar. "Isono."

" _Yes sir?_ "

"Get clearance for Jounouchi and I to speak after the performance," he said, before quickly adding: "Alone."

" _Of course, sir._ "

—

It took another half hour before the group had wrapped up and Kaiba was told Jounouchi was heading his direction. The crowd had dispersed throughout the convention center as it drew to a close. It wouldn't be long until Mokuba began closing statements. A few more minutes, he supposed, which would hold the audience's attention long enough for him to have a private—and hopefully eventful—conversation with Jounouchi.

During that time he found a spot in the far corner of the building, accessible only to employees and further blocked off by his own security detail. The wide mouth may have given someone cause to peer inside, but they wouldn't see much. Not through the pillars that were every 30 meters or so. It seemed just tight enough that there was no running. Just him and Jounouchi.

" _Jounouchi is approaching,_ " Isono said. Kaiba neared the entrance.

Jounouchi's brows were furrowed, and he looked the security up and down as he passed through.

"The hell ya want, Kaiba? They said it was important."

"I think it's time for us to talk."

"Uh-huh, sure," Jounouchi said. He crossed his arms. "What about exactly? Wait...let me think. Something t' do with these last couple months, isn't it?"

They walked together, Kaiba keeping a pace ahead. "Something to that effect."

"Yeah, I figured. I guess maybe you should start sharing, since you're the one that wants to talk and all," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba stopped and turned, forcing Jounouchi to take a step away. He looked down at his feet when his heel hit the base of the pillar. Another step, and Kaiba was a breath away from Jounouchi, able to see a small run in his eyeliner, the streaks in his foundation.

"Kaib' what are you—?"

Forcefully, Kaiba pressed his forearm beside Jounouchi's head, boxing him against the pillar. Honey eyes widened, casing Kaiba up and down before leaning his head back.

"Are you alright?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know, mutt. Why don't you tell me?"

Nervous laughter escaped Jounouchi, and he raised his wrist to nudge Kaiba's arm away. His wrist was swiftly snatched up and pinned against the pillar.

"I've had enough of you, Jounouchi. This has to stop."

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"You do," Kaiba assured. He stepped closer, until air could barely pass between them, and his knee brushed against Jounouchi's thigh. "But I'll give you a hint."

If Jounouchi was going to reply, Kaiba swallowed it by smashing his lips against the blond's. Words hummed into his mouth, and the fear of Jounouchi pulling away hammered in his chest. Instead, Jounouchi's hand pressed to his side and gripped tight to his shirt, untucking it as he yanked Kaiba closer, deeper into the kiss.

A tongue snuck between his lips, and they parted long enough to breathe before Jounouchi planted again. His lips and tongue tasted like sugar and strawberries. A lip balm or body butter. The rest of him, even soaked through with sweat, smelled light and Earthy, faint but tart. Every part the fake persona he put on, God forbid he be human. But that's the part that Kaiba wanted. The part beneath the name-brand clothes and fine spritzed cologne.

His mouth trailed along Jounouchi's jaw, and the blond turned his head, giving Kaiba access to his neck, though he went for the ear, lapping the tip of his tongue around the cold metal of the stud and nipping playfully.

"Kaib'..." Jounouchi shivered beneath him. He ran his tongue around Jounouchi's ear, eliciting a soft moan. He jammed his palm into Kaiba's chest, leveraging space. "You're drunk."

"And?"

Jounouchi's brows scrunched together. "I don't think we ought to be doing this, we…"

"I'm fine," Kaiba insisted.

"No, you're drunk."

Kaiba smirked. He planted a short kiss. "And you're a tease."

"You've been stalking me."

"Please," Kaiba snorted. "Only because you've been teasing me."

Jounouchi popped out a signature pouted lip, softening his cheeks and brow. "What do you want, Kaib'?"

"You."

"Yeah? How bad?"

Kaiba unpinned Jounouchi's arm, only to have it gravitate towards Kaiba's face. His soft fingers danced down Kaiba's cheek and jaw, so light that his nails ghosted along Kaiba's skin like the gentle breeze of a warm spring day. His thumb slowly ran across his lower lip, tempting him to take the digit and show Jounouchi just how bad he wanted him, to give him a taste of what Kaiba wanted to do to him. But Kaiba bit his tongue and looked at Jounouchi through his lashes, catching the smug confidence in the blond's eyes.

"How bad?" Kaiba repeated, and he stalled Jounouchi's hand. He leaned next to the blond's ear and whispered: "I want you so bad, I'd do you right here."

"That it? I didn't notice."

This was a fun little game. "I want to fuck you so bad you'll scream my name."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Is that all? So full of yourself."

Kaiba's free hand cupped Jounouchi's groin. The blond inched closer to the touch, pushing his hand against Kaiba's. "I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning."

"Mm, some people might have a problem with that," Jounouchi said, playfully displeased.

With little effort, Kaiba flicked open the button of Jounouchi's jeans. "I'll fuck you so well that you won't dare think of anyone else."

Kaiba heard Jounouchi's breath hitch. He'd finally said the right words, though it may have been how he massaged gentle circles against Jounouchi's erection. Neither of them were in the mood for games. They'd been waiting too long.

Jounouchi grabbed his wrist and looked around the pillar.

People had gathered at the sound of Mokuba over the loudspeaker, the quiet din of voices far off, but people wandered.

"Got somewhere else we can continue this?" Jounouchi asked. "Your room's above mine, right? Gotta be somethin' like that..."

Kaiba turned on his heel and dragged Jounouchi through a short hallway to the elevator, jamming the call button.

"Ain't you eager?"

Kaiba glanced back. "You don't know the half of it."

"Keep talkin' dirty then."

Forcefully, Kaiba pushed Jounouchi into the elevator. Not that Jounouchi was objecting. He more or less wheeled them into a wall and opened space on his neck for Kaiba to ravage him, and the executive was more than willing to slip his hands down the back of Jounouchi's pants and grip his ass as they kissed.

God, Jounouchi tasted good. Somehow, Kaiba was convinced that was planned. His mouth trailed down Jounouchi's neck, and he began to suckle along an extended vein. He was pushed away. "Don't leave marks there."

"I'll leave marks wherever the hell I want."

"You do that and this stops."

"You want me to do it," Kaiba challenged, but he moved to an exposed collarbone instead. "I'll fuck your mouth up instead, then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kaiba's hands shifted to land on Jounouchi's hips and slide down his warm, trembling thighs. The blond's legs widened. "It's a shame because your mouth is so pretty."

"Then you better put something worth it in there."

"Only if it'll shut you up."

"Let's see." Jounouchi pressed his palm to Kaiba's dick, and for a few moments, Kaiba stopped to savour Jounouchi caressing him. Damn. He'd imagined this plenty of times, but feeling it made him throb and twitch, jutting closer into Jounouchi's palm. "You might be able to. Maybe."

"Oh, I can."

Jounouchi's hand opened Kaiba's pants with a flick of the wrist, and he was slowly, carefully measuring every last bit of Kaiba's length. It felt so good. So good that Kaiba's hands pulled away and braced against the wall, mashing his mouth to Jounouchi's and moaning into it.

The floors ticked by, rattling them close together until there was no breath. Jounouchi's hand pressed so hard that Kaiba couldn't help but gasp, planting his feet firmly in the carpet. His hands raked through Jounouchi's hair, pulling it out of the ridiculous new style. He liked the old one more.

"Fuck…"

But he supposed he could get used to the new one.

Without much effort, Jounouchi shimmied Kaiba's pants below his hips before the executive could aid him. They were thrown against the wall behind them in Jounouchi's eagerness.

"Four floors," Kaiba gasped. "Want the challenge?"

Jounouchi knelt down and circled his mouth around the tip, his hand gripped the shaft. With a shudder of the elevator, Jounouchi lurched forward, and he ran the tip of his tongue along the slit.

Every bit of Kaiba pulsed and, as the elevator slowed on their floor, Jounouchi took the length of Kaiba's cock. Enough that the executive grinned down at him and suppressed a wash of laughter and moaning.

The door opened, and Jounouchi drew away, a glowing, come-hither smile splashed on his face and lips glistening wet. Kaiba cupped his chin and fought for words. "Why'd you stop?"

Jounouchi winked. "Can't have all the fun yet."

No. No, they couldn't. They had an entire floor all to themselves.

Kaiba dragged Jounouchi towards the bedroom, though they knocked into the walls several times first, drawn to each other like magnets unable to be torn apart and stumbling over each other's feet. Kaiba threw open the door and locked it behind them before shoving Jounouchi onto the king-sized bed. He was quick to finish undressing himself, and then tore Jounouchi's shirt off for him.

"Gotta be in charge?"

"You fucking know it."

Laughter sparked between them as they scrambled to the head of bed. All their clothes had been tossed to one side or the other, so nothing was between them besides warm, pink skin and a pool of ecstasy.

Kaiba had no idea where to begin. Every fantasy he'd had since the beginning vanished. It was Jounouchi's gaze, swirling with playfulness. Jounouchi's hands, resting on his hips. Jounouchi's foot, gently sliding up the inside of his calf, tracing around his knee and up to his thigh.

Flexible. Kaiba knew that but, in the rush of the moment, had forgotten. A dancer as good as Jounouchi had to be flexible—and he was going to put that to that test.

Possessively, aggressively, Kaiba scooped the offending leg up and sat it on his shoulder, letting him kiss down Jounouchi's calf and lean closer, closer. Jounouchi curled the other leg around Kaiba's back and hooked his ankles together.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Jounouchi asked.

The old him slipped through. Asking. He couldn't ask. He had to beg. Kaiba had to make him beg.

"Open the drawer next to you," Kaiba commanded.

Jounouchi leaned over as far as he could, easing his grip on Kaiba just enough to let him maneuver around and slip his arm beneath Jounouchi's leg. The blond began laughing, having found the bottle of lube immediately.

"You were ready," Jounouchi said.

"Keep laughing, and you don't get touched."

"Ooo, so scared."

"You should be." Kaiba gripped Jounouchi's thigh tightly, his nails digging in. He leaned down and put his lips to Jounouchi's nipple, lapping at it with his tongue. Suckling just enough before pulling away.

"Asshole."

Kaiba chuckled and took the bottle. It was uncapped, the cool gel spread across his fingers, before he reached down again and eased one finger into Jounouchi's hole without warning.

A shuddered gasp cut through Jounouchi's laughter. "D-damn...you…"

"Mm, wrong word."

Jounouchi's teeth clenched behind a smile. He held his breath as Kaiba eased a second finger in, stroking him. Jounouchi twitched beneath him with every long and slow stroke, and nothing had ever given him more pleasure than knowing he was the reason for the idol's writhing.

"Ffffuck…"Jounouchi's legs squeezed Kaiba's waist and forced them closer. Forced Kaiba's fingers in down to the knuckle. So impatient.

Kaiba frowned. "Are you wanting more?" he asked, slowing his stroke.

The blond's eyes opened. He sucked in a breath and nodded vehemently.

"What do you want? Use your words." Kaiba pulled his fingers out, widening Jounouchi as he did. Jounouchi's rim puckered, missing the touch. "Because you're behaving badly right now. I'm in control, remember?"

"Harder," Jounouchi squeaked.

His legs dropped from Kaiba's back, and he clambered onto his knees. Kaiba moved along with him, pinning Jounouchi's wrists to the headboard before he got any ideas.

In one swift move, Kaiba twirled Jounouchi around to have him face the headboard. He traced up Jounouchi's thighs, along the divots in his hips, and the taut muscles along his abs and chest. He knew Jounouchi was well-formed, full of muscle and cut like a diamond. But his skin was more enticing. Supple, humid with prickling sweat dripping down the crease of his back.

Jounouchi's head leaned back against Kaiba's shoulder. "Touch me."

Silently, Kaiba reached over and grabbed a condom from the still open drawer. He ripped it open with his teeth.

"Kaiba…you're takin' too long. I'm gonna touch myself instead."

"You can wait," Kaiba said. Once he was prepared, he leaned Jounouchi forward. The blond's backwards glance was begging, smoldering, anticipating as Kaiba spread him and entered him slowly.

Jounouchi quivered and sighed, pleading, "More."

"Quiet."

"Stop takin' your time."

Kaiba smirked. He had waited for this moment. All of his months of spectating and undressing Jounouchi with his eyes. Staving off his own desire to fondle himself and imagining it was Jounouchi on the other end was here now. Beneath him. Submitting to him. Beautiful, panting, red and raw and begging.

The ecstasy pooled in his stomach. A pressuring, blinding heat that made it difficult to refrain from thrusting hard and fast. He wanted this more than Jounouchi; holding off from coming first was damn near impossible, because the idol was so annoyingly fuckable.

But he had to.

Jounouchi had to cum first, because this was still a game. A sex-fuelled, raw-emotion, senseless sort of game, but a game nonetheless. Though as Jounouchi curled his back and spread his legs with each slow, rhythmic roll of his hips, Kaiba wondered otherwise.

He just liked seeing, and feeling, Jounouchi like this. Grabbing backwards, clawing at Kaiba's hips and ass, Jounouchi tried and force them further, closer.

"Faster…" Jounouchi moaned out, lost between groans that rose in pitch with each thrust. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…!" sputtered out between breaths. "I'm so close."

"Is that how you ask?" Kaiba said, catching his breath in between thrusts.

"Fucking…hell Kaiba, don't...ahhhh...you are…!"

Kaiba bit his lip to stop from chuckling. How cute Jounouchi was when he was incoherent.

The nails left his thighs, and Jounouchi gripped his cock and began to pump. Kaiba stopped him in an instant, grabbing his hands as pinning him to the head board. Again. He saw a trend arising. "Don't you dare touch yourself."

"Harder—ahh—then."

This was about pleasurable suffering. About Jounouchi's face scrunched up and tears forming in his eyes when so close to orgasm.

As if he was alone.

Kaiba's body was fighting him. His toes curled and every thrust brought more and more tension, but the titillating friction chipped at his composure and, more importantly, his stamina. Willpower only got him so far before his body screamed 'enough'.

Hesitantly, Kaiba let go of Jounouchi's hand, running his fingertips in a beeline towards Jounouchi's crotch and gripping his cock. His thumb teased the slit, wetting his fingers in the leaking precum before beginning to stroke.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes… _yes,_ "Jounouchi mewled, slurring and singing. His offending hand returned, caressing Kaiba's to encourage him to stroke faster. He wriggled and writhed; twitched and curled. He was breathless, hanging onto every motion. Like Kaiba, he wanted to be the winner. He wanted to hold out to the very end by squeezing out every moment of bliss.

But Jounouchi lost.

Hot, sticky fluid burst over Kaiba's palm, and before he could remove it, Jounouchi clamped down to make him feel every dotted pulse of gratifying release.

Jounouchi sighed, deep and loud. Of course he was pleased with himself. His head drifted back and rested on Kaiba's shoulder as the rest of his body fell in slack. Overcome with his own mounting delirium, Kaiba wrapped his arms in a tight embrace around Jounouchi. The intimate gesture didn't register in the midst of his finish. The only thing Kaiba felt was Jounouchi's balmy skin and his own nerves tingling and firing at every synapse and registering that this was it, this was his long awaited need. All he had to do was enjoy the prize.

Coming, however, didn't leave him impressed. Spent and tired. Delirious, hypersensitive and vulnerable. But not impressed. It was like shedding a second skin as sweat traced down his back. It left him hazy and confused, or maybe that was the alcohol, because some part of him screamed that he had _just fucked Jounouchi Katsuya! Hard._ Whether it was the not-really-fan or his superego remained to be seen.

He hugged Jounouchi. They bobbed back and forth, Jounouchi humming a familiar tune, until they fell over in a gelatinous mess of arms and legs.

"Fuck, man…," Jounouchi muttered. He turned toward Kaiba, pecking his lips.

Kaiba kissed back before maneuvering up and off Jounouchi. He discarded the condom and returned before either of them got cold. That, and he longed for the touch that Jounouchi provided him, caressing him like he'd been gone for months.

A kiss, a nibble on his bottom lip, and hands playing with his hair were his reward. And he was into it, still coursing with fire. Kaiba kissed his way to Jounouchi's ear and ran his teeth along the lobe and biting. Not hard. Hard enough to make Jounouchi gasp again.

"Hey, hey…" Jounouchi weakly tried to nudge Kaiba away. "I'm a mess. We're a mess…"

Kaiba buried his mouth in Jounouchi's neck. "The shower's not far away."

"Ready to go again?" Jounouchi asked, incredulous but curious. He wanted it again—Kaiba had promised him as much. And not delivering would be a sin to both of them.

"Mm, perhaps," Kaiba said. He rolled off of Jounouchi and stood. "Stay here until I call for you."

"Oh ho."

And Kaiba had trouble leaving Jounouchi's effervescent smile. He sauntered off, hips jaunting and back straight, hoping to draw Jounouchi after him.

The shower was turned on and left to heat up while Kaiba cleaned himself off. No part of this shower would be cleansing. Not physically. Mentally, it would be satisfying. He'd known it would be satisfying, just not _this_ satisfying. Not enough for more than one round.

As he washed off his hands, a tangential thought entered: _what if one_ night _wasn't enough?_ There wasn't a reason that this had to be one time. The entire conquest had left him more sober than not, so it wasn't the alcohol talking. And if it was, the hangover wouldn't leave him with better decisions. Seeing billboards and catching the backend of catchy tunes wouldn't help, either. They'd be reminders of missed opportunities and the very real thought of Jounouchi being beneath someone who would be nowhere near as good as him.

"...yeah, yeah I know," floated from the next room. Quiet and resigned. "I know. It's a little catchin' up I—yeah, sorry. No, we're _catching_ up," Jounouchi said, emphasising the word. "I'll be right down, Kamiya-san. I was just trying to see if maybe we can...maybe have better relations with KaibaCorp or something?"

Kaiba propped his hip against the doorway. Furniture in the room shook from Jounouchi's hopping, throwing his legs into the skin-tight jeans while he shouldered his phone.

A silk robe was taken from the bathroom and pulled on. Kaiba glided across the room to a desk, suspecting that their time was coming to an unfortunate end, though now he had a better grip of his salacious attitude towards Jounouchi.

He found an old business card on the writing desk and scribbled on it.

"I don't know. He's my ...friend," Jounouchi continued, his eyes meeting Kaiba's. "Thought I could help stuff. Yeah...yeah, it's PR's job but...you know what, I'm on my way down now. Two minutes an' I'll be downstairs."

Jounouchi blew by like a hurricane. He was narrowly caught by the elbow, and the card was tossed into his chest. No words, forcing himself to be quiet with the phone still to his ear, but he did kiss Kaiba's jaw before yanking from his grip and running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: aaaaand, it happened! Woo! Tell us what you think :3 where’s this gonna go next?
> 
> Arafax: The dirty deed has been done! We hope you like it. It also might take us a bit to get the next chapter out due to real-life craziness and a case of word constipation. Just a heads up in case you've gotten used to the biweekly updates. ^^
> 
> I also drew the elevator scene...  
> https://www.deviantart.com/arafaxdeep20/art/Idolized-793052660


	7. Fantastic Baby

Jounouchi flopped onto the floor, lying back and spreading his limbs out. God, he was sore. Kaiba had been fucking merciless, but the whole experience could only be considered mind blowing.

That, however, didn’t make getting through practice any easier. He’d sucked it up for the past five hours, but now that they were taking a bit of a break, he was going to make the most of it by not moving at all.

Daisuke sat down beside him, leaning back on his hands.

“Where’d you run off to yesterday?” he asked.

Jounouchi pursed his lips, not wanting to answer. Like Daisuke, of all people, didn't know… “Guess.”

“If I had to take one… we were staying at a KaibaCorp hotel for a KaibaCorp event, so I’m going to say that you went off with Kaiba himself.”

“Yep.”

Daisuke scooted closer. “Oh, you’re going to have to tell me.”

“I’m not tellin’ you anything.”

“Awww. You’re no fun.”

Jounouchi scowled as he looked up at Daisuke. “And it’s none of your business.”

“I don’t know Jou-kun, I helped you out. I feel like I ought to get something for all of my efforts.”

“You’ll just go gossip with the others if I tell you.”

Daisuke gasped, offended. “I wouldn’t I tell them!”

Jounouchi grunted, not wanting to deal with Daisuke anymore. He was far more exhausted than usual and didn’t have the energy. He was grateful when Reiji sat down beside them. “We’ll be promoting our new single soon. I think our fans enjoyed the song yesterday.”

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Jounouchi and replied, “Yeah. They seemed to.”

Jounouchi nodded along, but his thoughts were far away. They were still back in the hotel room, caught up in the feel of Kaiba’s hands on his body. He wished they could have kept going and going, but they’d had to part ways. After the third call from Kamiya-san, he’d had to leave, despite how much he wanted to stay. He could have happily gone for two or three more rounds.

He chuckled to himself in amusement at that. If he'd done that, Kaiba would have made good on his promise to fuck him so good he couldn't walk in the morning. It was challenging now. He couldn't imagine what he'd feel like if they'd gone longer.

Though it seemed like Kaiba was on board to meet up again. He had thrown a business card at Jounouchi while he struggled to pull his jeans back on. Hand written in neat script on the back was a phone number which Jounouchi assumed was Kaiba’s personal number. Which meant that Kaiba wanted him to call or text or something. It meant that last night probably wasn’t just going to be a one and done deal, and that suited Jounouchi just fine.

God, Kaiba's hands were magic. All soft and long and teasing as they danced along his skin, leaving him unbelievably horny. Like hell yes, he wanted that again. As soon as possible.

Belatedly, he realized that sprawled out on the practice room floor might not have been the best place for entertaining explicit thoughts. He could feel himself getting a little hard, and it wasn’t like the others were just going to let it slide, especially after mutually coming to the conclusion he’d gotten laid the night before. He rolled over onto his stomach with a groan.

Arms crossed in front of him, he rested his forehead on them and tried to redirect his thoughts. Practice. He had to practice. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kaiba. The video came out this week. The single would be out two weeks after that. He absolutely had to be ready to perform on TV and other events, joke around on broadcasted interviews, and look good during photoshoots.

A resounding slap on the ass was his reward for lying on his stomach, and he glared over at Daisuke, who still leaned back on both arms. “Wasn’t me,” he said, tilting his head toward Reiji.

“Fuck, man,” he groaned, pushing himself up off the floor and then standing up. “That hurt.”

“Couldn't help it. You left yourself wide open,” Reiji teased.

“I thought you were supposed to be the serious one,” Jounouchi griped.

“What can I say, Jou, I like your ass.”

“Seems like _e_ _veryone_ wants a piece of your ass, Jounouchi-kun,” Daisuke teased, standing up slowly.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talkin’, and I’ll smother you with it. How’s that sound?”

“Sexy,” Daisuke deadpanned.

Daisuke gave his butt a quick swat before bouncing over to Nobu. Typical Daisuke nonsense. But Jounouchi knew he was going to talk to Daisuke about everything. Eventually. At a moment when they had some privacy. Now that he’d hooked up with Kaiba, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do next. He had Kaiba’s phone number. It was his turn to make a move in whatever game they were playing, and he was going to wait for Daisuke’s input before doing anything.

Up and off the floor, they got back to practice, though this time they were adding in vocals. Jounouchi wasn’t any less sore this time either, but he powered through. Just like always. No matter what, he wouldn’t let his personal life interfere with his professional life.

—

Practice ran late, and while everyone else was in a hurry to get back home, Jounouchi had convinced Daisuke to go get dinner with him by promising to get his group mate a bottle of high quality wine.

Jounouchi hadn’t driven into the company building, letting Kamiya pick him up in the morning, so they had settled in Daisuke’s red Lamborghini. Jounouchi always felt a little jealous whenever he rode in the car. It was nice. The model was a few years old, but Jounouchi couldn’t afford anything quite as nice. He was alright financially, far removed from the struggle to make ends meet that had plagued his teenage years. But he still had to make payments for his place and his decidedly more modest car. Plus, he paid for his father to have a place to stay and regularly sent the man money. For food or alcohol or gambling. Whatever. Jounouchi didn’t care what he used it for, so long as the man left him alone and didn’t ask for more.

Thinking about his father put a scowl on his face. His fingers twitched for a cigarette as the usual stress associated with his father crept into his psyche. The man would never cease to be a pain in the ass, but Jounouchi couldn’t just abandon him to rot. Give his father a place to stay and an allowance, and if he chose to rot away on his own, that wasn’t Jounouchi’s problem.

The urge to pull out a cigarette was not resisted, but the dirty look Daisuke gave him stopped him from lighting it.

“No way in fuck are you smoking in here.”

“Relax. I ain’t going to. Before we walk into this place though.”

“Seriously, do we even need dinner?” Daisuke questioned. “You want to talk, so just… talk.”

Jounouchi sighed. “I do want dinner. But it’s probably better to talk in the car anyway.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Because if you’re going to tell me about fucking Kaiba, probably better to do it when no one can eavesdrop.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Well, I still ain’t tellin’ you the details.”

“Kamiya-san would give you hell for talking like that.”

Jounouchi frowned at him. “Well, he ain’t here to stop me.”

“He’d be so upset, for sure. All 'That's not how an idol talks, Jounouchi'.”

“I'm gonna hit you if you don't stop pickin’ on me for how I talk.”

Daisuke chuckled. “You wouldn't dare. Anyway, spill. What happened? You got pulled away to go talk to him and...”

Jounouchi pursed his lips, unsure how much to say. “I ain't givin’ you any explicit details, but like, we talked for a couple of minutes, and then he kissed me. And he was so fuckin’ drunk, I could taste the liquor on him, but that didn't stop either of us. Next thing I knew, we were headed up to his suite, and uh, yeah. Things happened.”

“Was he good?”

Jounouchi swatted at him, going red with embarrassment. “‘Course he was. Kaiba’s gotta be the best. At everything.” _And sex is no exception_ , he mused to himself.

"Sounds like you had an _enjoyable_ time."

"Yeah," Jounouchi admitted. Inwardly, he could admit it was the best sex he had ever had, and he'd managed plenty of hook-ups. He wasn't sure what the difference was. The only things that stood out was that he hadn't been doing the fucking and that it was Kaiba. He couldn't explain it. Plus, there was something incredibly surreal and empowering, about Kaiba wanting him so badly that he'd caved first. He could get used to the feeling.

"So," Daisuke cut in slyly, "think you'll get to take that D for another ride?"

Jounouchi couldn't hold back his laughter, even as the heat spread across his cheeks. "I mean, Kaiba did give me his personal number before I had to split."

"Oh, so he wants to tap that again?" Daisuke's lips curved into a lecherous smile.

"Seems like it."

Daisuke pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and found a spot, shutting the car off. "All joking aside," Daisuke said seriously, "what are you going to do now, Jou?"

"What should I do? Like...I could definitely stand to have him fuck me again. Or like a lot more times. But do I contact him? How soon? I don't know how to do this shit."

"Well, I would wait a bit to contact him. You don't want to look desperate." Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair, checking his reflection in the mirror as he smoothed his hair down. "Wait for him to contact you first."

Jounouchi clenched his jaw. "I didn't give him my number," he admitted. "Like a fuckin' idiot."

"Kaiba already has your number. Guaranteed."

"Come on," Jounouchi scoffed.

"He's one of the richest people in Japan. He can get whatever he wants. Your number would take zero effort."

"Ehhh. He's not that much of a creep."

"Then how exactly do you think he kept finding you?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Dumb luck." Because Kaiba couldn't have been tracking his phone. That would be a little much, even for Kaiba. "Our tour schedule was public info. He prolly just pulled a few strings to figure out which hotels we were stayin' in."

Daisuke shook his head. "Whatever, man. You got anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nah. That's pretty much everything."

"Okay," Daisuke agreed. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I'm all for you getting what you want, but you can't be dumb about it."

"I'll be careful. You know me," Jounouchi said, relief washing through him. Sharing the secret made it easier to live with.

"I _do_ know you, and you're probably the biggest idiot I've ever met."

Jounouchi glowered at his group mate. "Oh, fuck off."

Daisuke laughed, a bright and entertained laugh. "Come on," he managed to say when he pulled himself together, "let's go get dinner."

Jounouchi's stomach growled, wholeheartedly agreeing with the suggestion. He tucked the cigarette still held between his fingers back into the box. He'd get around to it later.

—

Kaiba shouldn’t have been surprised that Jounouchi managed to be annoying even after their encounter. First, it was the near day long hangover that had Mokuba clinging to him and badgering him to know why he had gotten so drunk to begin with. Because of Jounouchi, he couldn’t say. Because of his absolute pleasure, he couldn’t say, and that was the second part that was annoying.

There was absolutely no one or nothing he could say about what had to have been, without a doubt, the most satisfying sex he’d ever had. After the six months spent chasing after Jounouchi, Kaiba had finally gotten him within his grasp, in his bed, and he revelled in the feeling of Jounouchi’s tight ass for the first few days.

Moreover, he kept hearing Jounouchi’s melodic moans. His begging of ‘touch me, touch me’ which, he knew, had been much louder at the time, were whispers in his ear. They made his heart and mind race against one another, the heart demanding more, the head telling him to be calm, wait, that it would come again soon and, if not, he’d at least gotten what he wanted.

It wasn’t enough.

And he couldn’t tell anyone this. He’d gotten very close when Isono had come up the hotel room shortly after Jounouchi left. The Expo was closing, final words were being said. The president being absent would have been unusual. He had quickly dressed and covered the smell of sex with cologne, but Isono still looked him over curiously. Between the liquor and his emotions raging, he almost admitted what had happened to Isono when he asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Of course it is,” he replied. Why wouldn’t it have been, and what reason, then, did he have to answer differently? He’d strode onto the emptying Expo floor half-sober, thoroughly pleased, and buttoning back a glowing smile.

If Isono asked five days later, the answer would have different. Nothing was alright, or fine, or good. Over the course of the week, there hadn’t been a single blip of Jounouchi on his radar. None that Jounouchi had initiated, and Kaiba would be damned if he ended up calling first.

They were back to the game.

Without Jounouchi knowing that he knew his phone number, Kaiba’s options were limited to sitting and waiting. And that was exactly what Jounouchi wanted. Unless he’d suddenly become a very good liar, Kaiba was sure that Jounouchi enjoyed himself. He hadn’t faked orgasm—and even drunk, Kaiba knew that he had washed cum from his hand. Though, through replaying the final minutes before Jounouchi bolted out the door, he couldn’t recall if Jounouchi had said he enjoyed it or not.

Therein lied his fear, and it made him want to scream.

What if Jounouchi hadn’t enjoyed himself, and that’s why he hadn’t called? A day or two was understandable. They were both busy with work, and neither wanted to look desperate, even if their time had been cut short. At the time, it made sense to give out his number. Finish what they started, at the very least, but hopefully more. Whatever more was. But if Jounouchi hadn’t enjoyed it, if he had played Kaiba for a sap and was just in it for the quick fuck...what happened then?

Nothing.

Nothing was the answer. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it was the answer that he was getting. Everyday that ticked by convinced him that he was right, and he didn’t want to be right. All that effort from the both of them hadn’t been for some cheap quickie in a hotel. There was more; there had to be more.

And therein lied his frustration.

What was more? Their short contract had ended. Any link between KaibaCorp and Elemental Heroes was old news, numbers on a revenue chart. And he could say, with absolute confidence, that the idea to have Elemental Heroes at their Expo had produced a noticeable spike in interest in KaibaCorp’s newest innovations.

Maybe more was finding a way to re-sign them, not that he knew what. It didn’t even have to be them, just Jounouchi. The blond may not have played professionally, but he had been a duelist of some note several years back. Enough that it wouldn’t be strange to sign him to be a spokesperson or advertiser for one of the prototypes shown off at the Expo.

But that would be months away.

Kaiba didn’t have months. At the rate he was going, he didn’t have until the end of the weekend, or so said the number of times he’d forced himself to cross his legs and ignore his dick as it twitched in his pants. The number of times that Jounouchi had been on the brain was unacceptable, especially since he hadn’t called. There shouldn’t have been anything stopping him from making contact.

Unless Jounouchi hadn’t enjoyed himself.

Then, suddenly, Kaiba just became another notch in Jounouchi’s headboard. A lacklustre affair that had dragged on for six months and culminated in boring, run-of-the-mill sex that Jounouchi needed just to satiate the desire to be touched. They all needed human contact sometimes. On more than one occasion, Kaiba had sought out someone faceless, nameless, just because he knew it was what his body needed.

Kaiba needed to know that he was different than that. He may have been a hook-up, but it was so much more complicated than that. He had a face, a name, a history. Kaiba had been comfortable and satisfied in a way that he hadn’t before, with Jounouchi of all people. He hoped that, if sex was what Jounouchi needed, if being touched was what Jounouchi needed then why not do it with someone familiar? Jounouchi’s begging to be touched—“touch me, touch me”—still rang in Kaiba’s ears.

Kaiba certainly didn’t object to them just being a hook-up. That was what all those months this had culminated to. But not knowing whether or not he had been bad weighed on his mind. It was the only reason he could come up with that Jounouchi hadn’t called. It didn’t take long to send a text, even if Jounouchi’s schedule was jam packed.

It made him almost call Jounouchi first. He’d pulled out his phone on more than occasion and hovered over his contact, but never went through with it. Realistically, he had no reason to know Jounouchi’s number yet. And if Jounouchi suspected him of knowing it, of tracking him down which, really, was easily refuted, he wasn’t about to openly reveal his hand in their game and lose. Jounouchi may have been annoying and frustrating, but he wasn’t worth losing to. He wasn’t worth losing, either. Not after just reaching him, clasping him tight, and feeling the warmth of skin on skin. Fuck that, he wouldn’t lose.

But he kept his phone nearby. It wasn’t normal for him to take personal calls or texts during work hours, and usually, his personal cell was turned off for that reason. However, if Jounouchi contacted him, Kaiba wasn’t going to let him slip through his fingers because he hadn’t noticed.

Every time it pinged, he snatched it up, his heart racing, only to have his hopes dashed. He’d set it face down, telling himself he wasn’t going to look again, but that was always a lie.

Thankfully, as Friday wound down, it had been mercifully silent. There were five million things that demanded his attention. Mostly proposals, things he could have willingly used the weekend to think over and, on normal occasions, would. But he welcomed the work and the distraction.

“Did you want me to call up Hamamura-san before he left?” Tao-san asked, referring to the chief financial officer.

“No, though Mochida should still be in, correct?” he asked.

Tao-san checked her wrist watch. “I don’t see why not. What am I calling him for?”

“An...idea,” Kaiba said slowly. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. The consideration to have Jounouchi be some kind of spokesperson also weighed on him. If the idiot didn’t call, at least then Kaiba could keep him in his orbit. In which case, consulting the marketing head for such a big partnership felt necessary. “Tell him it’s regarding making another contract with Elemental Heroes.”

Her face lit up. Of course if would. “Did you like working with them?”

“They were useful.”

Tao-san chuckled as she made notes for the call. Of all the people he expected to talk his ear off about the Expo, particularly his near disastrous ‘slip of the tongue’ as PR had called it, it was Tao-san. She’d been almost too quiet over the past week, and he wondered if it had been due to his supposed ‘ill-treatment’ of Jounouchi, though she was neither more sweet nor more cruel to him because of it. If she really detested it, she would have just quit. He’d seen crazier behavior from fans.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself when around Jou-kun,” she mentioned. “At least, in the photos and videos I saw. I can see why you’d want to work with them again. Or, at least, Jou-kun.”

Kaiba raised a brow. “Do you like Jounouchi?”

“Of course!” Tao-san said, and then blushed, waving her hand. “I like them all, Kaiba-san. They all have big personalities, and they really seem to know what they’re doing. I mean, of course they do, if they’re big enough that our company thinks they’re important and…”

“But Jounouchi?” he reiterated. Kaiba had the feeling that she would have rambled on if he hadn’t stopped her.

“Well, he’s definitely the cutest, I think. Not everyone agrees, but he’s definitely very magnetising. He’s got such an interesting background, and his personality is just...well, so sweet. Him and Daisuke-kun together are just so…” She giggled in place of words.

And Yagami Daisuke.

Of course, that little pest, the good-for-nothing, hanging all over Jounouchi and playing cute and saying it was for the fans. It might have been for the fans; it wasn’t out of the question, particularly with how Tao-san was swooning in his office. There was nothing appealing about Yagami. Not to Kaiba. He seemed more like a threat or a rival in this little game. He had been Jounouchi’s piece the entire time, his way of fighting back. Deep down, Kaiba wondered if that was what he was being compared to. Another dolled up pop idol, and there wasn’t much measuring up to that. Especially when Jounouchi had every reason to be around Yagami all the time, no questions asked.

Maybe they had been together. Intimate. The thought made him shudder. Just like in the hotel, he considered that there would be another Jounouchi could have been under, and Yagami had never come to mind.

“You can go,” Kaiba ordered. Tao-san left, and he couldn’t snatch up his phone fast enough.

He had hammered out half a sentence, preparing to text Jounouchi: _Why haven’t you called yet, it’s been a week?_ before stopping himself and deleting it. There was a better way to word it. Less accusatory, less angry. Less annoyed, even if it was Jounouchi’s fault, and he deserved to know just how fucking infuriating he was for being so damned coy in all this and...

_ >> Jounouchi: So………..what now? _

Kaiba didn’t think it was real, but when he blinked, it was still there.

_ << I guess that depends _

_ >> Jounouchi: On what? _

_ << How things went before. We didn’t really have a chance to finish things up. _

_ >> Jounouchi: Haha we finished ;-)_

_> > Jounouchi: But not like finished finished or whatever you mean. I did sorta have to leave all of a sudden sooooo…..like I said_

_ >> Jounouchi: What now? _

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek. Even in a quiet room, he didn’t feel like laughing just yet, but Jounouchi was amusing. And receptive, so that was something more than nothing. And he could ask the important questions.

_ << Since I can assume you enjoyed yourself...We need to figure out what we do next. Finish our business. _

_ >> Jounouchi: Would I be texting you if I didn’t have fun? _

_ << We didn’t talk much. _

_ >> Jounouchi: Didn’t need to lol _

_ >> Jounouchi: But I’d be cool with figuring out how to uhhh….have that shower _

_ >> Jounouchi: If you aren’t busy _

_ << I could make the time. _

>> _Jounouchi: Arent you generous? You already have a plan?_

_ << No. I figured this was us making the plans. It’s been a while since you’ve showered. I bet you’re a bit dirty, aren’t you? _

_ >> Jounouchi: Oh totally, I...think I may need a little help _

_ >>Jounouchi: Someone who knows what they’re doing _

_ << Sounds like we shouldn’t wait around too much then, if you need help. Maybe tonight, around eight? _

>> _Jounouchi: Can’t. Busy_

_ << Sometime this weekend then. I can’t guarantee anything after that. _

There was a small pause, a few word bubbles popping up and back down again as Jounouchi tried writing something and changed his mind. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Though Jounouchi was in a Tokyo, he didn’t seem to be home too often. Though he wasn’t on tour. That was a plus.

After fifteen minutes, Kaiba let it go. Jounouchi would get back to him, hopefully soon, but at least he had an excuse to message him without there being a question. For now, Mochida was knocking on the door. He welcomed the marketing head into his office and began the conversation about contracting Elemental Heroes again, for something more long term than just a concert.

 _“_ Such as?” Mochida asked, curious.

“Spokesperson. There’s a number of products scheduled for the holiday season, and I don’t think you’ve had anyone in mind.”

“We’d been discussing a few candidates. No one’s been solidified yet, since the criteria is very high,” Mochida said. “You don’t seem very fond of us hiring just...any celebrity. Even if they have a passing interest in Duel Monsters.”

“Because they’re absent minded and useless. They’re not worth the hassle.”

“So what’s different about Elemental Heroes?”

Kaiba looked at his phone, hoping that Jounouchi had replied. Not yet. “Other than we’ve already worked with them?” Kaiba asked coolly. “Jounouchi Katsuya is a little different. He’s actually played in tournaments. He was in Battle City.”

“Ahh, I see. So he does check all the boxes. You want Jounouchi-san, then?”

Kaiba’s phone buzzed, and he smiled. “Something like that,” he replied, picking it up and pulling it to his lap to check the message. It was short.

_ >> Jounouchi: Sunday. 9? _

_ << That’s fine. Your place or mine? _

“I’ll put in some calls here shortly and see what I can do. We should have a tentative answer by Monday, if things go right,” Mochida said and then excused himself.

That was easy enough. Not only would he be meeting up with Jounouchi soon, but he had a reason for them to be within proximity of one another when schedules got hairy. It only hit him then that he was thinking long term; he had absolutely no idea how long this was going to last, but it was better to be prepared.

_ >> Jounouchi: Can’t do that. _

_ << And why not? _

_ >> Jounouchi: Its too obvious. _

_ >> Jounouchi: People will be watching and i don’t really want any rumors going around _

_ >> Jounouchi: I think you get it, right? Tabloids and things like that...they get wind of anything and we’re both a mess _

_ << I suppose. _

_ >> Jounouchi: And there’s something about a hotel that sexier anyways huh? _

_ >> Jounouchi: (smug emoji) _

_ >>Jounouchi: Always easier to sneak around and it’s not so big a commitment if we gotta run _

_ << I know you can’t be dating, Jounouchi. I’m not looking to date, and I don’t think you are either. Am I wrong? _

_ >> Jounouchi: Haha...Nah, I’m lookin for a good time, same as you _

_ >> Jounouchi: You weren’t much of a liar, either...with the walking thing. I thought you were drunk talking to me but it’s was pretty damn fantastic…. _

_ << We can try again that way, see if it goes even better. _

_ >> Jounouchi: It will ;-) I got a few things I wanna show you anyway _

_ << You have my attention. _

_ >> Jounouchi: Good. I got a hotel in mind, so I’ll send you the details here in a bit _

_ >> Jounouchi:  See ya _

Pretty damn fantastic.

Those were the words that Kaiba zeroed in on. The rest of the conversation was important. They’d made an agreement, they were going to meet up on Sunday night, likely drunk, and get that moment in the shower that they had been left hanging on. All of that was exactly what he’d been hoping for when Jounouchi messaged him. Because even if Jounouchi decided to be a tease and cancel, Kaiba now knew that Jounouchi had enjoyed himself.

 _More than enjoyed himself,_ Kaiba mused. The waiting had all been a new phase of their game, and it was Jounouchi who didn't want to seem like the desperate one.

From here on out, Jounouchi could be as much of an annoying, infuriating tease as he wanted. Kaiba kind of liked it, if it always ended this way. Plans for a ‘pretty damn fantastic’ time in a hotel, just the two of them. It also gave him an idea of how this game would be played now. And he still had the trump card. Jounouchi had let Kaiba know that he had been more than pleased by their last encounter, and while he didn’t say it directly, Kaiba could read between the lines. He would keep coming back, no matter how long it took in between.

And that was pretty damn fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arafax: Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^ The uh... next stage commences?
> 
> Lafeae: we’ll see what mess these two can get into....hope you enjoyed!


	8. Drinkin’ Boys

Two days of waiting had put Kaiba on edge.

Unlike the spur of the moment thing at the Expo, he knew what he was getting into. There was no question of where this night was going to go and what they were going to do. Which meant that he had to get everything just right. Whatever that meant precisely. This wasn’t a date, just a hook-up, but the presentation mattered.

It frazzled him to the point of questioning what he was supposed to wear. What did someone wear? If it were his usual one-night fling, he’d wear a sweater and jeans. Nothing conspicuous, easy to slip off. The clothes were meant to be on the floor in minutes anyways.

Somehow, that didn’t feel right. Not with Jounouchi. He considered a button up, because maybe Jounouchi would flick the buttons open with his teeth, or maybe just his tongue. There was a lot of grey area in ‘ _I have a few things I wanna show you’._ Things that Kaiba wanted to know now and not later, but he refrained from asking directly. The surprise seemed worthwhile enough.

He was in the process of pulling out several button-up shirts, throwing them over a nearby chair for consideration, when his bedroom door opened.

“Hey, nii-sama do you…?” Mokuba paused and canted his head towards the mess. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready. What do you want?”

Mokuba curled his nose. “Getting ready for what?”

“A dinner meeting.”

“On a Sunday?” Mokuba asked incredulously. He sauntered over to the chair, lifting each of the shirt sleeves to inspect them.

“Yes. It was a last minute thing,” Kaiba said. He grabbed a blazer without looking and threw it over the shirts to stop Mokuba’s prying. “I’m driving out to Tokyo here in a few minutes.”

Mokuba raised a brow. “Oh-kay. You want me to head out with you?”

“No,” Kaiba answered, sharper than he’d have liked. “It’s not necessary. Just a last minute thing that needs clearing up. It’s a quick thing that will done over dinner. I’ll be back in the morning.”

“So...it’s like Sapporo, then?”

Kaiba hid his flinch and nodded. “You heard about that?”

“Yeah. Isono mentioned that you had to go there after a conference? That it was some quick thing,” Mokuba mentioned off-handedly. He didn’t seem too alarmed, and he didn’t suggest it was anything else. But then, Mokuba was always full of surprises. Kaiba kept himself steady.

“It’s something to that effect. People seem to think that they can do everything last minute. That’s not how this should work, but I don’t see any reason to pass up the opportunity, hear them out.”

“Who?”

Kaiba’s mouth went dry. He picked out whichever shirt was just beneath the blazer and pulled it on. Who indeed? “Some representative from an American company. Hultzer, I believe. As I said, it was sudden.” The lie rolled off his tongue, and record of the meeting wouldn’t be in the system anywhere for Mokuba to verify. “Perhaps right off the plane. They seemed overly eager.”

“You don’t have to go, you know.”

Kaiba tucked the shirt in. “I’m aware.”

“And yet you are. Which is super weird. And totally sounds like you’re hiding something,” Mokuba suggested.

Kaiba spun around to face Mokuba. “What reason would I have to hide something from you?”

“Uh, let’s see. Well, there’s been the sudden spike in your so-called ‘personal business’,” Mokuba said, accenting it with air quotes. “And then there’s been all these random and crazy trips to Tokyo on the weekends to go...shopping? Though if this is what you picked out, it looks good. The color is nice.”

Kaiba, too blinded by the panic caused by Mokuba’s questions, hadn’t noticed that he had pulled on a light red, almost salmon colored button-up. “What are you getting at, Mokuba?” he asked, snatching his blazer from the chair.

“Nothing.” Mokuba glanced back down at the shirts in the chair. “Just that you don’t wear shirts like that to meetings. It’s all cool-casual, like date-wear.”

Kaiba scoffed. “I’m not going on a date.”

“Mm-hm. That’s why I smell your ‘going out’ cologne,” Mokuba jested. When Kaiba didn’t respond, Mokuba planted a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I dunno what you’re doing, nii-sama, but I know it’s not some boring business meeting. Whatever kind of date this is, have fun. We’ve been so busy, you deserve it. I know I’ve been hitting the town pretty hard lately.”

Kaiba softened and sighed. They’d been so busy with the Expo and everything around it that they hadn’t had much time for personal affairs. How he’d managed so much with Jounouchi was a miracle. “It’s not a date,” he reiterated.

“Whatever.”

“It’s just personal business is all. If I were dating someone, you would be the first to know,” Kaiba said. He’d never been in a relationship long enough with anyone to tell Mokuba about, and what he and Jounouchi were doing wasn’t dating. There was no need to get him involved, however close he still was to Jounouchi notwithstanding. “Just like I expect you to tell me about the girl Tao-san saw you walking out of the office on Thursday.”

Mokuba flushed. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Is that so?”

“Nope.”

“So you aren’t dating anyone?”

“No one.” Any passing interest that Mokuba had in the discussion had quickly vanished into a pool of half-hearted stuttering. “D-Don’t change the subject, Seto!”

“I’m not. I’m just asking of you what you’re asking of me,” Kaiba bargained coolly. There had been plenty of times where Mokuba was gone all weekend long and never told him where or why. All that he knew was that Mokuba was safe, receiving messages intermittently throughout. The rest of it was none of his business. “Were you ‘hitting the town’ with her last night?”

Mokuba pouted. “Aw, c’mon, that’s not fair.”

“It’s one hundred percent fair.”

Huffing, Mokuba batted his brother’s shoulder. “I’m just saying have fun and be careful. You do your thing, Seto, I can’t stop you. But it’s kinda nice to see you...getting all worked up over something. Or someone,” he said, winking. “Though out of all the shirts you picked out, I wouldn’t wear this one.”

“Why not?”

“It just doesn’t have that feel. It’s kinda in your face for a...not date. Go with the baby blue. It’s more relaxed, more...I dunno. It just looks better,” Mokuba said.

It had been the first one that Kaiba considered out of the few that were laying across the chair, though he wondered if it had been too casual. Maybe it was the right amount of casual. It and a pair of jeans. Best of both of his plans that way.

He waited until Mokuba was almost out the door before he started changing, and only then heard Mokuba shout: “And lose the jacket!” before the door slammed closed.

Kaiba chortled and threw the blazer on the chair with the rest of the shirts.

—

The hotel district, as it was so aptly called, was tucked in a corner of Kabukichō. Every one of the hotels were nondescript, plain buildings with buzzing signs, stacked side by side. There was no telling where one ended and the other began. Given the amount of much bustle of the district, Kaiba doubted anyone would notice either him or Jounouchi as they went into the small, albeit it elegantly decorated, hotel.

He had arrived at a few minutes after eight, mostly due to a lead foot on the road. He’d gotten it in his mind that, perhaps, Jounouchi would indulge him and actually be early to something for once in his life.

Not likely.

Kaiba hung onto his wishful thinking. He made himself comfortable in the hotel bar, ordering a drink just to settle his nerves. The bartender tried to make small talk, but he wasn’t listening. He was too focused on his phone, scrolling through the short exchanges he’d had with Jounouchi before sending a message saying he’d arrived. He didn’t expect a response. There was an Instagram thing the group was doing he’d gotten a notification about. He had no plans to watch it, not at the bar. The last thing he needed was to get excited too early.

Then one of Elemental Heroes songs came on over the bar’s speaker. He ordered a second round.

Going into the hook-up sober wasn’t happening. He didn’t foresee any problems with that. He knew from last time that his performance clearly wasn’t an issue, though he didn’t plan on drinking that much. Just enough to make his heart stop racing. That had been the song’s fault more than anything else. Compared to most of their over-excited, vapid tunes, this particular one was slower. A little more like actual music and not just noise. If he had to pick a song to listen to on repeat, to bob his head to, it would have been this one.

He set the empty glass down on the bar.

Even after the song ended, it still played in Kaiba’s head. Particularly Jounouchi’s part. Typically, what Jounouchi contributed to the songs never constituted as ‘singing’ to him, just talking to a rhythm. For once, he could hear that Jounouchi had an iota of talent beyond running his mouth. Surprise, surprise. What else could he do that Kaiba didn’t know about?

The executive laughed to himself, covering his mouth and shaking his head. Three drinks was hitting him faster than he anticipated.

Somewhere along the way, the lyrics of the song he liked were mixing with those of the new single. When he closed his eyes, the promotional video was fresh in his mind. He’d watched it a few times before leaving. It was three minutes and thirty seven seconds of pure irritation, but there was a moment halfway through—not quite halfway, one minute and twenty seconds to be precise—where the focus was on Jounouchi, panning up from his feet and pausing on his ass for long enough that it had been intentional. Lyrics be damned, those ten seconds were golden. Nothing else was necessary.

After the fourth drink, most of his nerves settled. His body was pleasantly warm, more from the image of Jounouchi’s dancing ass than the bourbon. He didn’t need more, he told himself, and willingly drifted away from the bar with a half-filled glass in his hand.

He settled into a chair in the corner and pulled out his phone, checking his messages. Nothing. Not even an ‘on the way’ text.

It was ten minutes to nine. The traffic in the bar was picking up, and everyone’s voices were carrying. Kaiba was tempted to pull out headphones just to drown them out, but there wasn’t much point. The Instagram live was over, and if he actually watched the video again, not just imagined it, he would go upstairs and jerk himself off before Jounouchi even showed up.

 _Fuck, hurry up, Jounouchi_ , he bemoaned. That message was half written before he deleted it. No drunk texts. That was an astronomically bad idea.

Instead, he went back up to the bar and got what was the fifth...sixth..? drink, paid the tab, and went up the room to wait. Which consisted of sitting in a chair, facing the door, and tapping his fingers on the glass, anxious.

Going to wait had also been a bad idea. He couldn’t distract himself with anything that wouldn’t have been related to Jounouchi in some way. He was too many drinks in to try and look over work for...something. And the anxiety of presentation was getting to him again. How would he look when Jounouchi came in? He wasn’t sure if he was meant to be casual or formal.

Legs crossed or legs uncrossed and a little spread? Leaned to the side perched against the armrest or back straight? And where did he put his hands? On the armrest, in his lap, rested on his knees?

Eventually, alcohol had hit him hard enough that what was left in the glass wasn’t appetizing and how he was sitting, more or less, would become irrelevant as soon as Jounouchi came in. Whenever that would be. All he knew was that Jounouchi hasn’t cancelled. That was enough. Though when Jounouchi walked through the door, this was going to happen hard and fast. His dick told him as much.

Crossed legs it was.

—

Jounouchi had pulled up to the hotel later than he'd wanted to get there. Not like he could have helped it, between the pre-release Instagram live he'd done with the rest of the guys, their usual joking around slowing everything up, and surprisingly heavy traffic on his way from the company building to the hotel. His schedule almost always ran past the time it was supposed to finish anyway, so telling Kaiba to meet when he should have been able to make it had been, in hindsight, a terrible idea.

His nerves were getting the better of him, making nausea churn in his stomach. Kaiba had always been the punctual sort in high school. While Jounouchi had a better excuse than oversleeping for his tardiness now, he figured Kaiba would still be pissed about having to wait. Kamiya had repeated it over and over to him a few years ago when he was still getting the hang of his idol life. 'Time is money. Don't waste it.' Jounouchi figured Kaiba had a similar take on life and wasn't keen on having his time wasted by waiting around.

Which meant Jounouchi was even more on edge, simply because he didn't know what kind of mood Kaiba would be in. Even without the added worries caused by running late, he still had anxiety about how things would go. He really, really needed that drink.

He hadn't been so nervous the first time. It had happened so fast, so he hadn't had any time to think about what was going to happen or get nervous about it. Today was different. Meeting up with Kaiba had been in the forefront of his mind for the last week, and especially the last two days with a meeting planned. He'd been thinking about what they were going to do and how things would unfold this time. Now that the time was upon him, his heart raced and his stomach clenched.

He checked into his own room, raiding the mini bar and chugging down all the hard liquor he could find. Two tiny bottles of whiskey, one of coconut rum, and two other bottles of dark rum. The equivalent of five shots in the span of five minutes. That would hit him hard in about two minutes or so, and he needed to make it to Kaiba's room as quickly as possible.

As if reading his mind, he received a message from Kaiba.

_ >> Kaiba: Room 5002 _

 

_ << Cool. Just checked into my room _

_ << I'll be up in a second _

 

_ >> Kaiba: The door will be open for you. _

He smiled at the message, and then pulled on a baseball cap and facemask to somewhat conceal his identity during his trip through the halls. Just in case. He stepped on the elevator, and the alcohol hit him, forcing him to lean against the wall for support as his vision went fuzzy. His anxiety eased to some degree, but his nerves were still frayed. Though it didn't stop him from imagining what would happen in the next few minutes. It certainly didn't stop his cock from immediately beginning to stiffen.

When he made it to Kaiba's room, he didn't hesitate to walk through the propped open door. Keeping his eyes averted, Jounouchi pulled off his facemask and baseball cap, the door clicking closed behind him. The cloud of hazy drunkenness muddled his thoughts, now leaving him feeling warm and anxious. He brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to settle the nerves that still weren't soothed.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba greeted curtly from the other side of the room.

He glanced up and their eyes met. Everything he'd been feeling churned within him, though it was slow and fuzzy and hard to grasp. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. But Kaiba did look very appealing, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed elegantly and a glass of indistinguishable dark liquor clasped in his hand.

A half hard erection had already formed in Jounouchi's pants, arousal pooling in his stomach. It took him far too long to form the words to respond, but he finally managed to return a quiet, "Kaiba."

Kaiba’s lips twisted into a sneer, and he then downed the rest of his drink. He approached Jounouchi, pausing briefly to set the empty glass down on an end table. Jounouchi noted Kaiba's glassy eyes and the flush on his cheeks as the taller man stepped into his space. But there wasn't time to consider it when Kaiba grabbed him roughly and forcefully kissed him, backing him into the door.

Kaiba's tongue dipped into his mouth, their teeth knocking together lightly in their fervor. Kaiba tasted like whiskey, earthy and bitter. Jounouchi knew he probably tasted of rum. It gave him a vague awareness that they were certainly both intoxicated, but with Kaiba pressed against him and kissing him, he didn't care. All that mattered was Kaiba giving him another mind-blowing fuck.

Kaiba's leg nudged between his thighs, forcing him to widen his stance and gasp at the sensation of Kaiba pressing against his dick. He moaned into Kaiba’s mouth, rolling his hips to generate hot friction where his groin met Kaiba’s leg. Kaiba slid his hands down and tightly gripped Jounouchi’s hips, shoving them against the door to still his movements. And Jounouchi clutched at him, desperate for more.

Kaiba’s head dipped lower, kissing his way to Jounouchi’s throat, brushing light kisses across the expanse of sensitive skin.

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi moaned.

Kaiba's hands slipped under his designer t-shirt, fingers teasing his skin. Teeth dug into Jounouchi's neck, and with great reluctance, he pushed Kaiba away.

"Ya can't leave marks."

At the interruption, Kaiba growled in irritation. The noise sent a pulse of excitement straight to Jounouchi's cock, making it strain against his jeans.

"You want me to," Kaiba hissed.

"Yeah, but that don't mean I can let ya do it. Not where anyone can see."

"Tch."

Without another word, Kaiba tore Jounouchi's shirt off. He was about to admonish Kaiba for potentially damaging the expensive piece of clothing, a gift from his fans he hazily recalled, but all such notions were discarded when Kaiba dug his teeth into Jounouchi's shoulder, biting hard. He followed it up by viciously sucking on the spot.

The jolt of pain and the way Kaiba teasingly caressed his abs had him standing fully erect, and he wriggled about to give himself more room. As his movements brought him flush against Kaiba's groin and the brunet's own erection pushing against his own, Kaiba moaned one of the single most erotic moans Jounouchi had ever heard in his life. Though he was hardly in any condition to string together coherent thoughts in the first place, the remainder of his ability to think flew out the window.

He pushed Kaiba back forcefully, and then grabbed him by the arm to drag him to the bed in the adjoined bedroom. Kaiba struggled out of his grasp. "You aren't in charge, mutt." He snatched up Jounouchi's arm instead and pushed him the rest of the way, throwing him down on the bed before scrambling in after him.

Their remaining clothes were discarded quickly, removed in a drunken and aroused haze. Jounouchi revelled in the feel of Kaiba's skin against his, warm and damp with sweat. Even better was the feeling of Kaiba's own erection prodding against his thigh. He'd done that to Kaiba. He had that power over Kaiba, and it only made him more frantic.

Kaiba was just as frantic though. Kissing down Jounouchi's torso, pausing sporadically as he did so to leave marks, he lightly traced his fingers along the length of Jounouchi's cock while it twitched, eager for more contact.

"Harder," he requested through panted breaths.

Kaiba ignored him, continuing his trail of marks downward, while he slowly teased Jounouchi into a trembling, lust-addled mess. Impatience seared through his being. Now. He needed Kaiba now.

"Please, please, please, Kaiba. Fuck me, please."

The words brought Kaiba to a complete halt. "Begging already?"

"I been waitin' all week for this. I don't wanna wait anymore."

Kaiba grinned lecherously as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. The lube was spread over his fingers, which were quickly moved into position to prod at Jounouchi's entrance. Jounouchi trembled at the touch, eager for more. Kaiba slipped a finger in and then two, easing Jounouchi open, all the while still continuing the half-hearted hand job.

Jounouchi willed himself to relax, which wasn't especially difficult. Between the alcohol and his rampant desire, he eagerly pushed himself up to meet Kaiba's fingers, taking the digits up to the knuckle and grunting at the peak of each thrust. Kaiba stared down at him, eyes ablaze while taking in the sight of Jounouchi's body, his mouth hanging open.

Kaiba almost seemed confused. And really, why wouldn't be be? None of this made any sort of rational sense to Jounouchi either. The dazed look on Kaiba's face vanished in an instant, and he removed his fingers in order to roll on the condom. He flipped Jounouchi over onto his stomach and pulled him up by the hips, aligning them before roughly pushing in.

Jounouchi hissed at the sudden intrusion, all the while trembling for more. Kaiba shuddered above him, and Jounouchi arched his back to get as much of Kaiba as he possibly could. The movement spurred Kaiba to action, and he rolled his hips against Jounouchi, grunting as he did so. Being beneath him, Jounouchi could feel the warmth of Kaiba's torso against his back as the brunet leaned forward. Kaiba's scent, rich, masculine, and a hint flowery, permeated the air, flooding Jounouchi's senses just like the last time they'd fucked.

"Fuck," Kaiba breathed into his ear, breath hot and teasing along his cheek. “You’re so… mmm… irritating.” He was thrusting slowly, dragging out the motions.

Jounouchi snapped his hips backwards, taking in Kaiba’s full length, trembling as he did so. “You’re the fuckin’ irritatin’ one. Just get fuckin’.”

Kaiba laughed, his chest rumbling against Jounouchi’s neck. “You’re… mmm…” Without another word, Kaiba tightened his grip on Jounouchi’s hips, pounding into him ruthlessly, drawing desperate gasps from Jounouchi. Kaiba felt so good inside of him, and the rapid pace he was setting had euphoria bubbling within him.

“So close,” Jounouchi whispered, letting his head sink to rest on the bed. Kaiba kissed the back of his neck and shoulders before straightening up, adjusting Jounouchi’s hips in his grip, and then driving into him, each thrust harder than the last. The pressure in his loins exploded all at once, reaching orgasm and coating his stomach with cum, while Kaiba still rocked into him. Jounouchi moaned at each thrust, relishing the way Kaiba grunted until the man came undone as well.

“Ahh, Jounouchi,” he moaned, holding Jounouchi still, cock still buried deep within him. After several moments spent catching his breath, Kaiba pulled away, sliding out with a wet squelch and leaving Jounouchi feeling incredibly empty. Kaiba collapsed on Jounouchi's right, and Jounouchi eased himself completely onto the mattress, rolling to look at Kaiba. The brunet looked positively alluring, flushed and exhausted after an orgasm. And perhaps it was the alcohol, but he seemed softer this way, nude and spent, his hair unkempt.

When their eyes met, Jounouchi smiled. “We… we didn’t make it to the shower,” he said softly.

“We didn’t.”

“Do you… wanna do that?”

Kaiba’s brows furrowed and then a smirk twisted his lips. “I’m not opposed. You’re still filthy, after all.” Kaiba stood up and disposed of the used condom, sauntering to the bathroom and leaving Jounouchi alone to his muddled thoughts.

The more he tried to think, the more his head hurt, and then he realized the world was spinning. Shit. He’d definitely had too much to drink earlier. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to stop the spinning. If nothing else, he needed to get up and clean himself off. The lube, cum, and sweat needed to be washed off before it dried and got crusty. But the spinning sensation got worse when he tried to prop himself upright.

Instead, he gave up and laid back down, keeping his eyes closed. He vaguely heard Kaiba calling his name. A hand shook him. “Are you showering or not, Jounouchi?” Kaiba asked brusquely, leaning over him.

“Later,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side.

Kaiba huffed and marched off. Jounouchi wasn’t sure how long passed as he laid there trying to will himself to feel better. He needed the headache to go away, the spinning to stop, the slight nausea to pass, then… then he could join Kaiba in the shower.

He was shaken awake, though he didn’t recall ever falling asleep. “It’s 4 am,” Kaiba said gruffly. Jounouchi squinted up at him, shielding his eyes from the light. “You should leave.”

Groggily, Jounouchi nodded. He got dressed and wearily made his way back to his hotel room. He collapsed on his own bed, curling on his side to get the precious sleep he could manage. As he drifted off, he wondered if Kaiba had gotten in bed with him. Had they shared the bed overnight. Jounouchi didn’t think he minded that. He just wished he remembered.

—

Kaiba tried to go back to sleep when Jounouchi left, but he couldn’t. His slowly sobering brain kept replaying their encounter. What parts of it he could remember. The bourbon had been a bad choice; it always wiped just a little bit of his memory the following day. That was why it was so good when he attended stuffy galas and overlong conventions.

It wasn’t meant for mind-blowing sex.

Something to remember for later, perhaps.

For now, he recalled pouncing on Jounouchi, his adrenaline pumping as soon as the blond stepped through the door. He recalled dragging him to the bed and stripping him, feeling every inch of him. There was a vague perception that sex had happened and ended in orgasm. They had that going for them, he supposed. Neither of them had been disappointed, physically speaking. But that was about it.

Sighing, Kaiba got up from the bed.

Whatever he was expecting from their second meet-up, it wasn’t this. Though he couldn’t say what it was that he had wanted. It wasn’t as if he needed any conversation or heavy-handed emotions. His hands and his cock could do the talking. Still, he had never left a successful hook-up so thoroughly unsatisfied and confused.

Gathering up his things, Kaiba checked out of the hotel around five thirty and headed back to Domino. He had to be at work that morning, and he had the entire drive to mull over why it had been so…boring. Nothing was different. He had been drunk before, though not as spotty on the memory. So that hadn’t changed. It was still Jounouchi begging and being obstinate; they had still enjoyed it.

Perhaps it had happened _too_ fast.

They’d had their rooms rented for the entire night, and yet they were only touching each other for minutes at most. The rest of it, Jounouchi spent sleeping like the slacker that he always remembered the blond being. Not that he didn’t look cute sleeping. Less wound up and a little vulnerable. He had run his hand down Jounouchi’s arm to feel the heat of his skin, and he had set his hand on Jounouchi’s hip to try and rouse him, but it hadn’t worked. He was dead asleep.

Probably the liquor. He could taste the rum on Jounouchi’s tongue.

 _He was nervous, like you were. Anxious. Didn’t know how this would go or what we were going to do_ , Kaiba thought.

Jounouchi definitely hadn’t shown him anything new, either. That he knew for sure. Everything they had done felt like an exact copy of their first time, which, if that was how it was going to be, this forbidden tryst was going to go nowhere fast. They needed something to spice it up, and clearly, alcohol was not the way to go. Jounouchi needed to be just a little more coherent, a little more awake and ready to do something other than just take it. The fight with him had been half the fun.

Kaiba realised he couldn’t drink, either.

Loathe as he was to admit he may have been part of the problem, they both needed to be clear headed. Their time was scant and precious. They had, at best, a few hours to enjoy each other’s company. Being sloppy, clumsy, careless, and only focused on accomplishing the one goal felt like a pretty lousy night. There was nothing gained from it other than the quick fuck, run and done. Or run and sleep, as it were.

The best part of the night had been running his hands over Jounouchi’s body and then falling asleep staring at his backside.

Kaiba weaved his way through busy morning traffic. The stretch between Tokyo and Domino was long with nothing but his thoughts. Jounouchi’s backside was the only thing on his mind; he’d stared at it so long he memorised the little blemishes. Small freckles on his jutting shoulder blades. A near translucent scar on his ribs that disappeared each time he breathed. The bumps of his vertebrae all the way down to the cleft of his ass. How would it feel to curl against him, for no other reason than to feel their skin pressed together. No sex, just them. All those little things made his heart throb in his chest.

How had that been the highlight of the night!

Growling, he turned up the radio to try and find something to distract him. It lasted for about twenty minutes. Then, as if Jounouchi had cursed him, the stupid slow song he tolerated came on.

Kaiba flicked the radio off. “Goddammit! Why are you so fucking irritating?” he asked, glaring at the silent radio.

When he glanced back up, the back of a semi was far too close for comfort. Slamming the brake to the floor, Kaiba stopped just inches from it and exhaled. Fuck. Every nerve stood at attention, his body electric and his heart beating too fast. Jounouchi, the very thought of Jounouchi, had almost gotten him killed.

—

Jounouchi's next several days were spent pushing himself past the soreness in his backside. It made practice more taxing than usual, but he was fucking Jounouchi Katsuya, and a little pain would not stop him. Not like it could. They needed to be ready for several showcase performances next week after the single dropped.

Kaiba had texted him on Monday evening to see when he'd be free again. Jounouchi didn't have any idea. Promoting their single would leave him with little to no free time for the next few weeks. So he'd promised to let Kaiba know when he could manage a few free hours but also told him it might take a while.

As Wednesday rolled around, he'd had several relatively comfortable text conversations with Kaiba over the last couple of days. Nothing serious. Just talking about their schedules, the weather, and minor inconveniences that had popped up over the course of their days. It was strangely familiar and comfortable.

He picked up his phone and water bottle as practice wrapped up for the day that evening. He checked his phone for messages, but there was nothing from Kaiba. Only one from Yuugi, sending him a link to a video taken during the exhibition matches. He'd watch that later. For now, he followed after the rest of the guys, heading to the meeting room where they'd be talking with their company bosses.

Jounouchi let himself fall into a chair in their company’s meeting room. The other guys all pulled up chairs, as well. Banter was being thrown back and forth, but Jounouchi hadn’t paid attention to any of it. Now that he was sitting and waiting for Park-sama, he was nervous. He couldn’t help it no matter how irrational it was. It was simply a regularly scheduled visit, but knowing that the CEO of his company, his boss’s boss, would be in the room made Jounouchi hyper aware of Kaiba’s bite marks on his shoulder. The bruises still obviously marred his skin despite the days that had passed. It made him self-conscious and wonder if the owner of the company could just _tell_ , even though he’d worn a t-shirt the last few days to keep them concealed.

Park Jin Young-sama only made two or three trips a year to come see them in person, and this afternoon happened to be one of those days. He was a busy man, spending most of his time at the Korean headquarters managing the many other groups in the company. Jounouchi had, of course, been to the Korean headquarters. They all had. That’s where they’d received the bulk of their training. Elemental Heroes, at its roots, was more like a K-pop group with Japanese members than they were a J-pop group.

Still, the timing of everything made Jounouchi suspicious. It didn’t stop him from pulling out his phone to check his messages. Nothing. Boo. He’d been hoping for Kaiba to say something.

Park-sama walked in, flanked by the head of the Japanese branch office, Moriyama-san. They took their seats, and everyone in the room stood up and bowed to greet them before sitting back down. Moriyama cleared his throat. “We’re all glad you could join us today, Park-sama.”

“I’m happy to be here,” the CEO said with an easy grin. “Things seem to be going well.”

“Very well. Their last single was a huge success. They ranked number two on the Oricon weekly chart. We're expecting the upcoming single to do just as well.”

“That is impressive.” Park-sama rubbed his chin thoughtfully, obviously trying to translate the Japanese in his head. “I also saw some of the promotional footage from the Kaiba Corporation Expo. You all were well-received there.”

“Thanks to Jounouchi,” Reiji contributed.

“Indeed. Your connections proved quite useful, Jounouchi. Your dueling was fun to watch.”

Jounouchi flushed at the praised from his boss. “Thank you, sir.”

“Is it true that you’re friends with Kaiba Seto?”

Daisuke gave him a look from across the table, while Jounouchi flushed crimson, stuttering to reply, “I uh… I wouldn’t say we’re like great friends, uh… but uh… Yeah. We get along all right. Sometimes.” He tried not to think about what had happened during his last meeting with Kaiba in explicit detail.

“Ahh, I see.”

“We… um… we used to be rivals. I guess. I thought of him like that. He didn’t really think anything of me.”

Moriyama nodded his head. “That makes his comment during the duel make sense. I was wondering why he would insult you like that.”

Jounouchi laughed nervously. He really didn’t want anyone digging too deeply into his relationship with Kaiba right now. “Ahh… that’s just how it is with him.”

Daisuke seemed to take note of how flustered Jounouchi was getting, and interjected, “Yeah. Kaiba’s pretty abrasive. I spent some time with Muto Yuugi and Kaiba Seto’s little brother, and they both say that’s how the two always are together.”

Jounouchi shot him a thankful look. He could always count on Daisuke to help him out of a tough spot.

“Anyway, it seems like you have all made an impression on Kaiba-san,” Moriyama continued, changing the subject. “Earlier this week, we spoke with someone from marketing at KaibaCorp regarding a position as a brand representative for the upcoming year.”

Jounouchi perked up, intrigued at the news. Kaiba should have mentioned this when they were together, since clearly this was meant for him. Though… they hadn’t really had a chance to do much else beyond fucking so it wasn’t exactly Kaiba’s fault for not telling him then. Though he could have mentioned something in a message. Regardless, Jounouchi listened eagerly to the rest of Moriyama’s announcement.

“We talked it over with our staff and looked at your upcoming schedules to see who would be available. We are aware that Jounouchi would be the best fit for something like this, having been a former duelist, but he’s already going to be a regular guest DJ on a radio broadcast. So that leaves Izumi and Daisuke available. Do either of you two want it?”

Before Jounouchi even had a chance to process how slighted he felt to be passed over, Daisuke stood up from his chair. “I’ll do it!”

Everyone in the room, from their bosses, managers, and members looked at him in surprise. But Jounouchi could see the half smirk on his face and knew that Daisuke had a plan.

“You don’t even play Duel Monsters,” Izumi said, frowning.

“No, but it looked like so much fun, and I have talked to Jou about teaching me how to duel. Didn’t I, Jou?”

Which Daisuke definitely had not done. But taking this position would likely put Daisuke in close, regular contact with Kaiba. Which meant he’d be in a position to arrange their meetings and act as a go-between. So Jounouchi smiled and nodded, answering, “Oh yeah. We’ve been talking about building him a deck and everything.”

Nobu cast both of them a suspicious look, but no other questions were raised.

Daisuke smiled a reassuring grin. “I’d love to be the new face of KaibaCorp.”

Park-sama and Moriyama nodded in agreement and explained that Daisuke would have some paperwork to take care of, but Jounouchi sighed in relief. If he couldn’t have the position with KaibaCorp, Daisuke was the next best option. Daisuke gave him a subtle wink, and Jounouchi chuckled to himself. Well… this would be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: There’s....things happening. Gears turning....all that jazz. xD and Daisuke! 
> 
> We’re not sure how long the next chapter will be, we’re both getting rather busy in the next few weeks but we will get back to you in a timely manner. Tell us what you think!
> 
> Arafax: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ I feel like Kaiba is breaking some fundamental rules regarding hooking up, so we'll have to see how that plays out, yeah?
> 
> Oh, also, if you want to chat with either of us or just follow our general nonsense, we both have tumblr accounts. @lafeae and @mistressarafax


	9. Distance

“Daisuke?” Seto said, his dispassion on full display. He slammed down the thick contract. “You brought me Yagami Daisuke?” 

Mochida kept his head high. “Yes, sir.” 

“I’m fairly certain that I mentioned Jounouchi,” he said, with Mochida attempting to interrupt. Seto cut him off. “Which you agreed with. ‘It checks all the boxes’ you said.” 

From behind, Mokuba sighed. This had been something he wanted to see after hearing that they were contracting Elemental Heroes again. He hadn’t even had the chance to rub it in that he’d been right: they were a good idea, and Seto could see the value in that. Though his fervor about Jounouchi was a surprise. 

“It’s prolly out of his hands,” said Mokuba. 

“Yes, Kaiba-san,” Mochida said, quick to agree. “I had passed on the information regarding Jounouchi-san, but he was booked solid. Yagami-san seemed rather eager to—,” 

“Of course he was.” 

Though Seto was spitting fire, Mokuba offered a sympathetic smile to Mochida. It was still a good offer, and one that already had already been given the go-ahead. This was, for the most part, out of Seto’s hands unless he personally vetoed it. Which meant reneging on an offer he had put up in the first place. And that was no doubt what was making Seto spit fire to begin with. 

“If you’d like, I think Yagami-san is downstairs with a representative from JYP. You can personally discuss this with them,” Mochida said. He flattened his pants against his thighs when Seto said nothing, just stared. “Sir?” 

“Bring him up.” 

Mochida bowed his head. “Of course. I’ll have Tao-san…” 

“You. You bring them up,” Kaiba reiterated. Again, Mokuba smiled and nodded to Mochida as he left. 

For a few seconds, Mokuba watched his brother flick through the extensive contract, scowling at each page. This was more than a flex of power against Mochida, he just happened to be the unfortunate victim in Seto’s line of sight. “You okay, nii-sama?” Mokuba asked innocently. He heard one of the pages almost tear from the force. 

“Just fine.” 

Mokuba leaned his hip against the desk. “So what’s on your mind?”

Piercing eyes hit the younger brother, enough that he realised he was now in the line of fire. But he did have more balls than someone like Mochida. He already knew it had to do with Jounouchi—the question was what and why. “Is not having Jounouchi around really that bad of a thing? I thought you and him didn’t get along.” 

“It’s neutral.” 

The contract, now scattered across the desk, begged to differ. “Then what’s it matter if it’s one idol or another?” 

“Principle.” Seto leaned back in his seat, composing himself as Tao-san alerted him to the new guests. It gave Mokuba the chance to digest the new information before seeing the reaction to Daisuke. From a marketing standpoint, Mokuba was of the opinion that Daisuke was, perhaps, the more lively of the group. At least from what he’d seen at concerts. Jounouchi was a logical choice in regards to Duel Monsters, but Daisuke was just as good in regards to his likeability. They seemed dead even, which meant this had nothing to do with logic. 

It was all emotional. 

Mokuba smiled. There was the what. 

“Good afternoon, Kaiba-san,” an older man, Daisuke’s manager, greeted. “Yagami-san and I are very grateful for the opportunity to partner with Kaiba Corporation. Mochida-san said you were interested in speaking with us about the contract?” 

“Just Yagami,” Seto replied. He knit his fingers together. “If you could leave us alone for a moment?” 

The manager glanced to Daisuke, placid but with brows furrowed. Daisuke nodded and smiled reassuringly. Once the manager left, Seto perched his chin on his fingers and, without missing a beat, asked: “Why you?” 

“Why not me?” Daisuke asked. He chuckled and looked off. “Jou wasn’t available. So I offered to take his place. He seemed to think you’d like the idea.” 

Seto’s lip hitched up, but he didn’t speak. 

“That sounds like Jou, being compromising,” Mokuba said. He offered Daisuke a seat, and it was quickly taken and melted into. Though he was chipper, and not the least bit put off by Seto staring him down, Mokuba could see that he was tired. Just like Jounouchi and the rest of the group. 

“He gave me his blessing,” Daisuke assured. 

“I’m sure he did,” said Seto. His head cocked to the side. “What makes you think you’re qualified to be our spokesperson?” 

“What doesn’t make me qualified?” he asked back, smiling with all his teeth. “I figure I’m all the charm you’ll need. I can sell trees to a forest.” 

“Is that so?”

The amount of bland uninterest in Seto’s voice was palpable. Though Mokuba had been reassuring to Mochida, Daisuke was different. He sensed the tension between them, something entirely unspoken. Neither of them blinked. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Since you’re so confident, sell me on Duel Monsters.” 

Daisuke paused. “What do you mean?” 

“Sell me on Duel Monsters. Did I stutter?” 

Even Mokuba was a little shaken from Seto’s tone. From spitting fire to Arctic cool ice in seconds. Daisuke, however, didn’t seem perturbed. On the contrary. He became a little brighter. 

"You don’t want me to do that. What’s important is that I've played before,” said Daisuke. “In fact, I’d say Jou and I are pretty evenly skilled.” 

“Hn.” 

“Don't believe me, then. Though now that I think about it, I’m probably better than him...” he trailed off. 

“Yet you haven’t played in any tournaments.” 

Daisuke shrugged. “As if I'd have time. You saw our schedule at the Expo, I’m sure. It’s always like that, and there really isn’t much time downtime, not unless we really want something,” he said, and his brows rose. Seto’s hands dropped from his chin. “But if I could play in tournaments, I know I’d run circles around people, just like Jounouchi did.” 

“He’s not exactly who you ought to compare yourself to.” 

“You seem pretty eager to have him,” Daisuke said, tacking on a polite: “Kaiba-san,” as though he were harmless. Mokuba saw Seto’s hands ball into fists before releasing. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t want me too, if I’m just as good as him. I’ve beaten him in duels before. Who knows? I might be even better than him, but I guess you’d have to see for yourself.” 

The tension didn’t ease, but it did warm.

The unspoken dialogue between Seto and Daisuke made him uneasy enough to wonder if he’d found the why. That Seto was so angry before, and so quiet now, was because he and Daisuke already had a relationship. One that didn’t need to be connected publicly. It would explain all the random trips to Tokyo. 

“What kind of deck do you main?” Seto asked, quickly changing topics. 

Daisuke thought for a second. “Main? Hmm...vampire?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“Telling you. I have several different decks,” Daisuke said, laughing through his stumble. If it was a stumble. “It’s hard to tell which one would be my main. But it’s definitely, one hundred percent, vampire. It’s got some of my coolest cards, by far.” 

Seto reordered the contract neatly in front of him. “I would work on perfecting it then, if you’re as good as you claim.” 

Daisuke’s hand went to his chest. “I’m hurt. You think I’m lying.” 

“I have nothing to verify your claims.” 

“Jounouchi can back me up,” Daisuke said. 

Seto’s eyes flicked up, ready to pierce and murder before softening. The more Mokuba thought about it, the more he realised that Jounouchi and Daisuke were the closest members in the group. They hung all over each other and were especially playful at the Expo. Riling Seto up, making him jealous? That would be interesting—not that Seto ever needed a reason to be mad at Jounouchi, but jealous? 

“I don’t have to. You’ll prove your worth to me in time,” Seto replied. 

An innocent, almost mischievous expression rose on Daisuke’s face. “I could always arrange another...duel between you and Jou, if that’s what you’re after, too. I could join, prove my merit that way.” 

“Tch. You’re full of yourself, Yagami.” 

Daisuke chortled. “When you’re right, it comes with the territory. I’m sure you understand.” 

An unknown, almost lustful look appeared on Seto’s face for a fraction of a moment. Enough that Mokuba saw it before his brother schooled it back down to his usual aloof air. He didn’t think Daisuke had noticed, but Seto had found some foothold, some advantage, in the silent conversation happening between their words. 

“Hmph, we’ll see,” Seto said. “You’ll be called upon when needed.” 

“Sounds like fun.” 

Mokuba bit his lip to hide his laugh. Seto was, without a doubt, worked up. And finished. “We have a meeting in a few minutes,” Mokuba said, breaking the silence. “That’s all you needed, right Seto?” 

A noncommittal noise.

Mokuba walked around the desk, sparing a glance back at Seto before motioning for Daisuke to follow him out. 

Mokuba barely had the door closed before he started laughing. “What the heck was that?” he asked. 

“What was what?” 

“Back there. You and Seto.” 

Daisuke glanced to the door and shrugged. “I dunno. Talking? I guess that’s how businessmen are supposed to talk?” 

The nonchalance threw Mokuba because it seemed sincere. Though his gut told him something boiled under the surface. Something a little cloying. Other than a mild stumble, Daisuke had most of the control of the conversation, though Mokuba would have been lying if he said that Seto didn’t know what was being said without words. The why of his brother’s frustration never emerged—maybe it was simply Daisuke’s presence. He did have the sort of face that hid an ulterior motive. Sweet on the outside, deceptive on the inside. 

Daisuke seemed like a prankster. He’d probably read that about Daisuke somewhere in passing. It showed. And if his suspicions were correct, if Daisuke was the reason that Seto was sneaking off to Tokyo, then this would be a fun little partnership with Elemental Heroes.

“Seto’s just particular, that’s all. Call it an interview,” Mokuba replied. 

“Yeah, felt like it.” 

“Don’t worry. We’re happy to have you with us. Me especially.” Mokuba knew the smile hadn’t wiped on his face the more he put two and two together. Seto and Daisuke. Strange, but interesting. “Tell you what, I’m going to give you my number just in case. Call me if you need anything, especially if it’s Seto being hard-headed.” 

He was quick to whip out a business card before Daisuke’s manager reached him. The card was taken and examined, but not as much as Daisuke looking past the card with an impish grin on his face. 

“Sure thing,” Daisuke said, and he pocketed the card. “You sure you wanna get into all this?” 

“Why not? Sounds like fun.” Mokuba didn’t have to think about it. 

“If you say so,” Daisuke replied. 

He and his manager left soon after. 

—

Promoting the single had come and gone with no major issues. They'd performed well, hyped up fans during performances, and the single had spent several weeks ranking first on the charts. They'd trended on social media. Everyone had been talking about their single, and everyone, Jounouchi included, was thrilled at the eager reaction.

Of course, the hectic schedule had left very little free time to meet up with Kaiba. He'd expected that. Kaiba, however, had started to grow impatient, asking Jounouchi when he'd have time again. Now that their promotions were finished, Jounouchi figured he'd have a bit more free time. He was planning on seeing his friends and sister during the small break, and of course, he was going to meet up with Kaiba as often as they both could manage.

Daisuke's manager, Watanabe-san, walked into the common room, pulling Daisuke aside and then calling Jounouchi and Nobu over as well. "Moriyama-san wants to see you three in his office."

Fearing the worst, Jounouchi followed along after them. The head of their branch greeted them as they sat down, and he didn't hesitate before launching into what he'd called them in for.

"KaibaCorp sure has taken a liking to you all."

Jounouchi gulped, worried that the man would see through him and deduce that he was the reason why. Maybe he even knew there was something going on between him and Kaiba.

"It seems Kaiba-san wants Daisuke to participate in a tournament."

Jounouchi's eyes went wide, looking over at Daisuke who was now scowling. Nobu gasped, asking, "Really?"

The executive nodded. "We received the request today."

Jounouchi was probably the only person who could hear Daisuke mumble, "Fucking bastard," under his breath. Jounouchi nearly snorted.

"We'll have Jounouchi enter, as well. It's a good opportunity to reach a fresh audience."

"I assume we're going to be performing, as well?" Nobu asked.

"Precisely. We're making you three an official subunit, as your special stages during concerts have always been well received, and Jounouchi and Daisuke will both be there anyway," Moriyama-san said. "The tournament is two months from now, so we need to get rolling on choosing and recording a single. And before any of you ask, you'll be called Okay Boys."

Jounouchi groaned, as did Daisuke and Nobu beside him, because the name was so cheesy. DaiJouBu. Someone thought they were being really clever combining parts of their names like that and translating it to English. Not like he could actually object. He was at the company's mercy when it came to decisions like this.

"You're all going to be given a sporty look. We want to go for a hip hop feel."

"When will we be recording?" Nobu asked.

"In a week or two, at most. I've selected a producer, and we're narrowing down songs for you now."

Nobu sighed but nodded in agreement.

"We should include something of our own," Daisuke suggested. "Maybe not as the single, but it would be cool to have a song we wrote and produced on the album. Maybe as the b-side track?"

Moriyama shook his head. "No. You won't have enough time. You can have that opportunity next time. For now, just focus on getting everything together for your debut single."

Jounouchi sighed but nodded. This would mean extra work on him. Really, it was on all three of them, but Jounouchi and Nobu would have to work together on the rap sections to find the right rhythm and lyrics. Jounouchi would have really rather not, but there wasn't anything he could do to get out of it. It would substantially cut into his time with Kaiba. All of his plans would need changed.

Moriyama-san let them go back to practice after that. Daisuke cursed Kaiba out under his breath over being forced to participate in a tournament, and Jounouchi felt glum. Nobu seemingly felt the same way, as the youngest of them was usually bright and excited. "Why are you upset, Nobu?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ahh... Well, I kinda had plans at the end of the month. I guess I'll just change them."

Jounouchi nodded. "Same. I guess we're at the whim of the company at all times. As always," he muttered.

Daisuke shrugged. "That's how it goes. At least neither of you have to learn new choreography, new lyrics, and a new game you've only just gotten a basic understanding of."

"I can teach ya," Jounouchi offered. "Hell, if I ask him, Yuugi would probably come teach ya."

"Not Kaiba?" Daisuke asked, clearly teasing.

Still, Jounouchi flushed at having the brunet brought up. "Kaiba'd be a dick about it. You want Yuugi for this. Trust me."

"He's right, Daisuke-kun," Nobu agreed. "Kaiba-san doesn't seem like a very nice or patient teacher."

Daisuke sighed dramatically. "Fine. Jou, we're practicing today."

"Do you really have a deck started?"

"Of course, I do!" Daisuke shot back. "Probably needs some fine tuning, but it's a start."

Jounouchi chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay, fine. Come meet up with me at some point today." He turned to Nobu and asked, "Wanna go out for a smoke?”

“Nah, Jou-kun. I’m actually trying to quit.”

“Getting all healthy on me?” Jounouchi teased.

Nobu nodded. “Yeah. Plus, I don’t wanna smell like smoke all the time, ya know?”

Daisuke grinned. “It’s about time you quit. Jou should kick the habit, too.”

“Ehh. What would Kamiya-san gripe at me about if I stopped smokin’?” Jounouchi asked.

“Probably your shitty pronunciation.”

Jounouchi glared at him, balling his fists. “Ya wanna fight? I can take ya, pretty boy,” Jounouchi jested, feigning offense. He wouldn’t actually fight Daisuke. Jounouchi knew his pronunciation still wasn’t the best, but he tried. They all teased him for it, but joking around and threatening to play fight helped relieve stress.

In return, Daisuke flicked his hair out. “As if I’d resort to something as crass as fighting.”

Nobu reached out and put a hand on each of their shoulders, sighing. “I think we should get back to practice.”

“Sounds good,” Daisuke agreed.

The day’s practice had them all separated and working on their own things. This left Jounouchi to find something to do on his own, though he ran outside for his cigarette first. He'd picked up one of the ancient, beat up guitars that just seemed to appear around the company building and walked into an individual practice room. He sat down on the piano bench, pulled out his phone to find the chords, and strummed out an old rock song when Daisuke knocked on the door.

Jounouchi stopped playing and motioned for him to come in. Daisuke sat down beside him on the piano bench, their thighs pressed together.

"I think Nobu is seeing someone," Daisuke announced. "Guess he got over your friend fast."

"Yeah, whatever you say, man," Jounouchi snorted.

Daisuke simply shrugged. "Just a hunch. So how goes it with Kaiba?"

"We really shouldn't talk about this here," Jounouchi said.

"Well, this is a sound proof room."

"And someone could walk in."

Daisuke sighed. "He was pissed when I showed up instead of you the other day."

"He told me. In a message."

"I can't believe the fucker is making me actually duel."

"Did you gloat?" Jounouchi asked. "I bet you fuckin' gloated."

"Of course I did! What was I supposed to tell him? That I didn't know anything about it? Hell, I know you'd have bragged to him too."

Jounouchi shrugged. "And he'd have given me the same treatment."

"Nah. He'd have made you suck his cock."

Jounouchi, appalled and eyes wide, shoved Daisuke so hard he nearly fell off the bench.

Daisuke clutched his bicep where Jounouchi had pushed him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Seriously, don't talk about that here." Jounouchi glared at Daisuke, who finally relented.

"Okay, okay. Let's go work on my deck, yeah?"

Jounouchi nodded and stood up. His phone vibrated, and he quickly read the message as he followed Daisuke into the main practice area.

 

_ >> Kaiba: Are you still free this evening? _

 

Jounouchi smiled. He needed that release. Now that he had even more activities coming up and didn't know when he'd be free again, he wasn't passing up an opportunity.

 

_ << Hell yes I am _

 

—

Despite his suggestion that they not drink anything, Jounouchi stumbled into his hotel room clearly drunk. Which honestly seemed a little surprising considering the extremely last minute nature of this meeting. Kaiba certainly hadn't had time to get drunk himself. Still, Jounouchi stood before him, drunk and willing, and Kaiba wasn't about to deny himself the thing he wanted most just because Jounouchi couldn't listen. 

He stood up and straightened his clothes, though admittedly, he wasn’t sure why he even bothered when they were going to be on the floor in only a few short moments. Jounouchi pulled his own shirt off as he sauntered closer. “God, Kaiba, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” he slurred.

Kaiba shook his head. “I told you not to drink,” he admonished.

“Ehh, it settles my nerves.” 

Jounouchi stumbled into him, pressing a kiss to Kaiba’s neck. Any irritation Kaiba felt melted at the warm, moist lips making contact with his skin and Jounouchi’s body pressed against his.

That was all it took to for Kaiba to ignite with need and all rational thought to fly out the window. He pushed Jounouchi back, leaning forward to capture the idol’s lips in a fiery kiss, all the while working at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel Jounouchi’s bare skin against his own. He dipped his head to Jounouchi’s jaw, tasting the dried sweat and inhaling the scent of his fine cologne.

Jounouchi himself was eager, erection jutting against Kaiba’s thigh and wanton moans escaping his pink lips. It only turned Kaiba on more, made Jounouchi that much harder to resist. As if he was going to resist the delectable blonde beneath his lips. He finally managed to rid himself of his button-up, yanking off the undershirt as soon as he’d done so.

There was something intoxicating about Jounouchi. Something he couldn’t place, but the effect was undeniable. An all-consuming lust for the idol gripped his being. There just really wasn’t anyone close. “You’re filthy, mutt,” he hissed, licking a long trail against the length of Jounouchi’s neck.

“Then ya better get me in the shower. Clean me up.”

“With pleasure,” Kaiba growled against his throat.

Jounouchi chuckled, sounding pleased. “Oh, it’ll be with pleasure alright.”

Kaiba smirked, urging him toward the bathroom, wasting no time. He eased Jounouchi’s jeans over his hips and down his legs, cupping the erection that strained against his boxer briefs. Jounouchi trembled at the touch, jerking his hips forward to get more friction. “Fuck, yes.”

“Desperate?” Kaiba asked, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Jounouchi’s boxer briefs, grazing against the head of his cock.

Jounouchi jerked forward at the touch. “Fuckin’ tease,” he gasped.

Kaiba couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left his throat. Jounouchi was amusing. Kaiba slid the boxers off, leaving Jounouchi nude in front of him before quickly stripping himself bare. He pushed Jounouchi into the shower, running the water, and going back to kissing his plush lips and feeling that throbbing cock press against his own.

Kissing his way to Jounouchi’s ear, he hotly whispered, "You never showed me whatever it was you wanted to show me.”

Jounouchi shuddered in his arms. "I didn't," he agreed with a dreamy, far off look. 

"Since I finally got you in the shower, maybe you should."

Jounouchi agreed with a nod before dropping to his knees, wrapping his hands around the backs of Kaiba's thighs and dragging him close. He took Kaiba's length into his mouth, sucking just the right amount to make it feel heavenly. A few experimental bobs of his head, and then Jounouchi took in the entirety of Kaiba's length.

The realization that Jounouchi had taken him into the hilt had him buzzing with exhilaration. It was so warm and wet and tight. Jounouchi sucked the whole way back up his length, swirling his tongue along the underside and letting Kaiba feel every jolt of pleasure, before plunging Kaiba’s cock to the back of his throat once more. Kaiba trembled, eyelids fluttering at the absolute bliss. He loosely twined his fingers through Jounouchi’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

“I’m so close,” Kaiba heaved through his labored breathing. “Fuck. Ahhh, fuck.”

And then Jounouchi stopped, pulling away from Kaiba’s dick and looking up at him with an annoying, teasing smirk, and Kaiba wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky look off his fucking perfect face. Jounouchi used the backside of his hand to wipe the slobber off his chin, though it hardly mattered with the water from the shower pouring down on them, and then stood up.

Kaiba was past the point of holding back after having been brought so close to the brink only seconds earlier. He pressed Jounouchi against the shower wall, pinning him there, biting at his shoulder, and lifting his legs. Jounouchi was more than compliant, eagerly wrapping his legs around Kaiba’s hips and pulling him close. His cock pressed against Jounouchi’s entrance, prodding at it making them both quake in anticipation.

Jounouchi bent his head forward, lips teasing the shell of Kaiba’s ear. “Fuck me,” he panted into Kaiba’s ear.

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement, and then buried himself into Jounouchi, pressing through the ring of tight muscles. He could feel how close he was to coming already, the tightness nearly overwhelming him. But he wouldn’t lose. He wouldn’t let Jounouchi outlast him. So he thrust into him with all his might, fucking him hard and fast, clutching to the blonde’s thighs so tightly he thought he’d probably leave bruises behind. Jounouchi would probably complain about that later.

The idol was a whimpering mess, breathing curses as he leaked precum everywhere. Kaiba couldn’t let go of Jounouchi’s thighs without dropping him, so he commanded, “Touch yourself.”

Jounouchi didn’t hesitate, sliding his hand between them and stroking in time with Kaiba’s thrusts. His head flopped forward, his forehead resting on Kaiba’s shoulder as he gasped for air. Kaiba could feel his own heart racing, his lungs burning from the exertion. And then Jounouchi came, flinging his head back, his muscles contracting around Kaiba. The sudden extra pressure pushed Kaiba over the edge. He slumped forward, cock pulsing as he came inside Jounouchi, holding onto the idol tightly.

Their heavy breathing echoed in the shower, the water still running down on them. Kaiba stepped back, holding onto Jounouchi to balance himself but also to make sure Jounouchi didn’t collapse. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Jounouchi said, stumbling forward. Kaiba caught him.

Lazily, Jounouchi pulled away and rinsed himself off, and Kaiba watched on, captivated by just how good the blonde looked soaking wet and freshly defiled. Without a word, Jounouchi stepped out of the shower, leaving Kaiba alone. Kaiba scrambled to rinse himself off and catch up to him. The several minutes that passed proved long enough for Jounouchi to crash in bed. Kaiba growled in utter frustration. Another night cut short by Jounouchi passing out immediately post-orgasm, and it was already getting old. He wasn’t sure if it was just the way Jounouchi was or an effect of the alcohol he’d imbibed. But Kaiba absolutely could not allow Jounouchi to drink again. That would ruin this faster than anything else could.

Irritated, he crawled into bed next to the blonde. Like the last time, he was captivated by Jounouchi’s backside. In the dim light, he gazed at the freckles on Jounouchi’s back, fighting the urge to trace patterns between them. He didn’t resist the urge to run his hand along Jounouchi’s arm, relishing Jounouchi’s warmth and closeness. A poor consolation prize, he decided, but it was better than nothing.

—

_ << You left first this time  _

_ >> Kaiba: We finished and you fell asleep. I didn’t see any point in staying, especially since you didn’t see any point in listening to our previous conversations.  _

 

_ << What the drinking? _

_ << I got nervous. It happens  _

 

_ >> Kaiba: “It happens” is apt. That’s all there is to these arrangements. I shouldn’t expect any less, but there was no reason for me to stay and watch you sleep. We fucked and I left—what else do you want?  _

 

The cursor mocked Jounouchi. He’d been trying to find an answer for days, but hadn’t come up with anything other than he wanted to keep going. He had hoped Kaiba would move on, text him something else for them to talk about—like Daisuke’s sudden entrance into a tournament—but he didn’t. Which meant changing the subject likely wouldn’t work. Kaiba was too stubborn of an asshole. 

Instead, he waited it out. When Kaiba wanted to meet up again, or Jounouchi could find the tiniest pinhole in his schedule, another message would come through, and they’d forget about the prior conversation. Until then, he was using every spare moment getting Daisuke as tournament ready as possible. 

They sat in his apartment with cards in different piles around them. They were scattered in no particular order, though they had started like they were making do and don’t piles, which ultimately ended up with cards all over the place, as if a fight had happened. 

“This one would fit in, I think…” Daisuke muttered. 

“Lemme see.”  

Daisuke passed the card over. “It work?” 

“Kaiba may make fun of you for it,” Jounouchi said. “I mean, what doesn’t he judge, so hey...if you think it’ll work in your deck, go for it.” 

“I think I got something that goes with it, over here somewhere…” Daisuke turned around and picked through the cards, muttering to himself as he sifted through the cards. They were washed around in mock frustration. Jounouchi laughed. “It isn’t funny. I know it was here. Why aren’t you helping?” 

“I dunno. ‘Cause you’re so hilarious to watch.” 

“My ass, you mean,” said Daisuke, shaking it. Jounouchi tried not to look, but he did anyways. “Go on, it’s so enticing you can’t focus on anything else.” 

“Nope. I’m gonna end up making Kaiba wait even longer, since I got you over here being all crazy sexy instead,” he said, and he eventually reached his foot out and nudged Daisuke’s ass when he continued wiggling while searching. “Stop it. You really are being a distraction.” 

“You love it.” 

Jounouchi snorted. “Beats dealing with the asshole.” 

“What’d he do now?” 

“Nothing, really. It’s just…” He searched for words but couldn’t describe it exactly. His fingers slowly slid through the cards. “It ain’t nothing.” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Daisuke asked. 

_ Yeah, but no _ , Jounouchi thought, and though he didn’t say it, the look he flashed to Daisuke seemed to be enough. That, and the fact that he hadn’t shared any gory details afterwards. Not that he liked sharing them, Daisuke more or less made him. 

“What’s up, Jou?” 

“It ain’t bad,” Jounouchi began.

An unimpressed look crossed Daisuke’s face. “When it starts like that, it always is. Spill the beans; what went down that you don’t wanna tell me? Did he not...get it up or something?” 

“No!” 

“...did you…?” 

“No! That ain’t the issue. It all happened the way it should’ve, but it’s just…” Jounouchi shrugged. That was as much explanation as he could muster. A shrug, and a little curl of his lip. “I like it. I can’t tell if he does. He seems sorta like he’s getting all distant.” 

“Maybe he’s done,” Daisuke said simply. “Got his kicks and is running.” 

“Kaiba ain’t like that though. He’s sorta got this one track mind most of the time. I don’t think he wants to stop, but he definitely ain’t too happy about what’s going on. And I guess I’m not either. It’s all sorta same-y.” 

“Mm. Yeah, I guess if you’re sort of run and gun about it.” 

“If you wanna call it that,” Jounouchi said. A few more cards were set in front of Daisuke, nudged towards his deck. “Like I said, I like it, and I want it to keep going, but…”

“But what?”

“But I get drunk. I get all fidgety because it’s still Kaiba. This is still the bitch ass from high school, plus we’re still doing this all secret agent-like, so it’s kinda nice to take that edge off. And sleep in. But he ain’t too into it, and I guess I don’t blame him. I’d be annoyed if he just fell asleep, too.” Jounouchi let out a tough breath, adding: “I just don’t know if it’s worth it. The anxiety.” 

Daisuke was silent for a second, shuffling the cards in his hands, picking up a few more to add. “So is it the alcohol?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You still wanna be with him then?” 

“I guess.” 

“Well…” Daisuke bounced his head from side to side, debating with himself. “I suggest this with a grain of salt, but maybe you two need to, like, enjoy the moment a little more? Not get drunk and actually get back to the down and dirty?” 

“I’m trying.” 

“There’s something that I tried a while back then. Might calm you down and get both of you a little more motivated.” 

Jounouchi laid his arms over his knees and leaned closer. Instinctively, he looked over his shoulder, even though it was only him and Daisuke in his apartment. “Whaddya mean ‘try’?” 

“When I was training in South Korea, I tried it once. Me and…” He shook his head. “Never mind, the details don’t matter. You wanna really get it on with him, try out X.” 

Though Jounouchi’s brows furrowed like he didn’t know, he most certainly did. The muscles in his back tensed, and his gaze dropped to the landscape of fine painted cards laying between them. 

“You’re talking about that club drug, aren’t you?” 

“Yup. It makes you feel...good. All warm and fuzzy inside. It also calms you down a bit and lets  you...savour the moment, which sounds like the kind of thing you and Kaiba might need,” Daisuke said. “It’s just a suggestion though. I know it isn’t as simple as beer, but…” 

“It’s illegal, man! Like really illegal!”

Daisuke threw his hands up in surrender. “I know, I get it. It’s an out there idea. But I didn’t want to leave you hanging without you knowing what some of your other options are. You’re already sneaking around, so you could give it a shot, see if the problem is really the nerves or if you two just really don’t jive with each other.” 

The room grew quiet. Jounouchi listened to his own steady breathing and thought back to the messages. Yeah, Kaiba was right. They fucked and that was that, but there could have been so much more. He had even showed off his special move, and Kaiba didn’t react much beyond the initial moment. Or maybe he had been asleep and didn’t get the chance to ask. 

This was just as much his fault as it was their predicament. 

Shallowly, he nodded. “You got a point. Just didn’t think you’d done that sort of thing.” 

“You only live once,” Daisuke said. He smiled warmly. “Might as well have some fun.” 

Though the sentiment was blasé, Jounouchi still agreed.  He had gotten this far in over his head with being in a relationship, continuing it, with Kaiba in any form. Continuing it put him in just as much danger as far as his career and his reputation were concerned. The addition of ecstasy, however terrifying, wasn’t that much worse. Only if they got caught, like everything else. 

“Yeah. Might as well get my money’s worth out of all this,” he said and picked up his phone. He thumbed to the message and hammered out a response.

 

_ << I want us to both enjoy it _

_ << You didn’t spend all this time chasing me for nothing _

_ << I think I have something that could get us both into it… _

 

_ >>Kaiba: ?  _

_ << Ecstasy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafeae: dunndunndun 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell us what you think!
> 
> Arafax:
> 
> And so the plot thickens.
> 
> I will also never stop proclaiming my love for Yagami Daisuke. He's a sassy babe, and I love him.


	10. Fly High

With a groan, Daisuke flopped down on his stomach, landing on the couch in their waiting room, muttering curses all the while. His last two months had been a whirlwind of activity. Between rushing through preparing an album, a blazing press tour to promote it, doing KaibaCorp photoshoots and filming, and preparing to duel for this damned tournament, Daisuke had barely had time to sleep. Jounouchi and Nobu were also exhausted, both dozing off while having their makeup done.

"Daisuke-kun, please don't mess up your makeup," he heard Junko caution.

With a groan, he rolled into his back. All of this was Kaiba's damned fault. He refused to say it was his own fault, though he knew he'd goaded Kaiba into doing this to begin with. Everything had been personally designed to make Daisuke's life miserable, but he would get his pay back by showing off some highly public skinship with Jounouchi and making sure Kaiba could see. Nothing made him quite as happy as watching Kaiba burn with jealousy.

He had nearly fallen asleep when he felt a heavy, warm torso press down on top of him. He grunted loudly, exaggerating, knowing who it was without opening his eyes. Jounouchi's cologne was very distinctive, and besides, while Nobu could be pretty cuddly, he never did stuff like this.

"I should take a picture and send it to your boy toy. Bet he'd love that," Daisuke grunted softly.

Jounouchi nuzzled into his neck, whispering, "No way he'd ever give you his number."

"Mokuba would. If I asked."

Jounouchi grunted, slight irritation creeping into his tone. "You wouldn't dare."

"I will if you don't get the fuck off. You're heavy," Daisuke complained, pushing at Jounouchi.

"You were hoggin' the couch," Jounouchi said petulantly as he picked himself up.

Daisuke sat up, making room for Jounouchi to sit down beside him, which the blonde promptly did. He started tapping his foot almost instantly, and Daisuke gritted his teeth. Nothing grated on his nerves quite like Jounouchi's incessant foot tapping when he was nervous.

"Would you stop?" Daisuke huffed.

"Sorry. I'm feeling the pressure."

"Then go outside and smoke. Take the edge off. Something. But you're making the couch vibrate."

Looking utterly dejected, Jounouchi left the room. Daisuke supposed he understood. If Jounouchi made it far enough in the tournament, he'd be facing Kaiba in the semi-finals, which he imagined was its own special kind of nerve-wracking. Daisuke hadn't wanted to go up against Kaiba either, but he also wasn't the one secretly fucking Kaiba. There was pressure to perform well, to win, to entertain the fans, all things that Daisuke had to worry about, but Jounouchi also had to make sure no one suspected anything about his relationship with Kaiba. It was a tough line to walk, especially at such a public event. That didn't mean Daisuke wanted to deal with the irritating foot tapping. He was feeling the stress, too.

The hairstylist walked into the room, calling Daisuke over and getting his chin length red tresses perfectly wavy before pulling them up in a half ponytail and brushing his bangs off to the side. She frowned as she looked him over, assessing his appearance critically. "That'll do," she finally said and then shooed him off to see the stylist.

He scowled when she held the outfit up for him. The jacket was incredibly tacky, but as a representative for the company, Daisuke had little choice. There had been arguments over what he'd be wearing, his stylist and KaibaCorp reps going back and forth over what he'd wear during the tournament. Daisuke had only been kept minimally in the loop, but now that he saw the final selection, he cringed. A white t-shirt, leather pants with a harness attachment, and a lime-green pleather jacket with a big, white KC on the back.

Jounouchi came in as he finished getting dressed, blonde hair held back with a striped headband. He burst out laughing.

“God, you look ridiculous!”

“Not like I’ve got much choice. I bet Kaiba wanted me to look like a dumbass,” Daisuke lamented.

Jounouchi shrugged, before being handed his own leather pants and blue mesh jersey. "I mean, I kinda doubt he personally picked out your outfit."

"True. But he could have told his people to make me look terrible."

"Now that I believe."

Jounouchi quickly dressed, sliding his duel disk into place on his arm. Daisuke did the same, sliding his deck into the holding slot. He was as ready as he could possibly be. Every spare moment had been spent dueling. With Jounouchi. With Yuugi. The two had been a tremendous help, but he still wasn't sure of his chances. He'd gotten close, but he hadn't managed to beat either of them. That didn't give him high hopes for his placing in the tournament. However, he figured that he didn't need to win. As long as he placed high enough for Kaiba to not give him shit, he'd be happy.

Nobu walked in to change into an entirely black outfit, and then they were all ready to go. Together, the three of them huddled up. In the absence of Reiji, Jounouchi was the de facto leader, so he gave him the best pep talk he could muster.

“Let’s go out there and represent Elemental Heroes. We’re gonna do great. Both in this tournament and our performance.”

Daisuke tried to fight back his laughter but was unsuccessful. It was just so weird when it was Jounouchi. “God, you sound so ridiculous,” Daisuke said when Jounouchi gave him a stern look.

“Not any more ridiculous than you look.”

Daisuke stuck his tongue out. Nobu laughed at both of them. “And I’m the youngest,” he said, shaking his head. “Come on. You two have duels to win.”

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke followed along behind the manager leading them to the stage. Arena. Whatever. This whole KaibaCorp Invitational had him on edge, but he knew how to keep his feelings in check. To act the part of cool and collected. It was a different kind of stage, but the type of performance was no less familiar. He just had to win two times and advance to the semi-finals. He gripped his deck. Yuugi and Jounouchi both assured him it was good. Daisuke thought it was good, too. But a good deck did not necessarily mean winning.

A hand clasped on his shoulder, and he jumped. Looking to his side, he found Yuugi standing there. “You’ve got this, Yagami-kun. Try your best, and you’ll do great!”

If the King of Games thought so, he’d believe him. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

—

A cheer tore from Yuugi's throat as Daisuke knocked Mai's life points to zero. He'd made it to the semifinals, and Yuugi couldn't help his excitement. Daisuke had come so far in such a short amount of time, developing skills and strategies good enough to win. Yuugi, as his unofficial coach, was more than a little proud, just like he'd been of Jounouchi a decade ago.

His victory against Mai was his second of the day. It meant that now he'd be going up against Yuugi in the semifinals. Yuugi was well aware that Daisuke's main concern was not looking like a fool after boasting to Kaiba, and he certainly hadn't done that. He was a quick learner, smart and calculating. If he kept playing Duel Monsters, he'd be a force to be reckoned with. At the moment, Yuugi didn't think he was quite skilled enough to win their duel. Maybe someday, but not quite yet. That didn't mean Yuugi wasn't going to take the competition seriously. A few bad draws could alter the outcome for anyone, himself included.

Daisuke and Mai walked back to the waiting area, Mai with a resigned frown on her face while Daisuke wore a jubilant grin. "I can't believe I beat you, Mai!"

"Yeah, yeah! Keep rubbin' it in, hon. I'll get you next time," Mai shot back.

Daisuke laughed, sitting down next to Yuugi with a practiced nonchalance. It was the same way Jounouchi moved now. Easygoing and relaxed, but very much an act being put on. An idol through and through. Though Daisuke exuded it in a different way, but Yuugi couldn't say what way that was specifically.

Still, he'd gotten to know Daisuke pretty well over these last two months. He could see why Jounouchi had become so close to his group mate. They had a similar sense of humor, laughing and joking around. Yuugi had had a lot of fun with them.

Jounouchi stood up from the chair next to him. "Guess I'm up," he muttered.

"You got him, Jou-kun!" Yuugi said enthusiastically.

From beside him, Daisuke snickered. "Go out there and pound Kaiba's ass, Jou," the red-head said.

Jounouchi paused for a half a second too long. Odd.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say."

Mai gave him a thumbs up. "Wipe the floor with him, Jounouchi!"

And then Jounouchi headed off for his duel against Kaiba. Without a word, they walked to the center of the Duel Arena. A ref flipped a coin to decide who would go first. Jounouchi ended up winning the coin toss and opted to go first. It signaled the beginning of the strangest interaction he'd ever seen between Kaiba and Jounouchi.

It was so...normal. No bantering. No put downs. Just calling out their moves and nothing else.

"This is weird," Yuugi mused aloud.

"What is?" Mai asked.

"This duel."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke questioned.

"Jou-kun and Kaiba-kun. They’re being...well, not nice per se, but they aren't arguing or egging each other on. It's not like them."

"Oh yeah," Mai chimed in. "Now that you mention it, it is weird."

Next to him, Daisuke snorted. He glanced over, and Daisuke said, "Kaiba got himself in a little trouble with our fans last time with the name calling. Guess he doesn't want a repeat."

"Ahh, yeah. That's probably true," Yuugi agreed. However, there was something subtle about how Jounouchi and Kaiba eyed each other that made the explanation fall a little flat. Yuugi couldn't place it. "It still seems...odd. There's something off about them."

"It's probably nothing," Mai said. "You know those two can't get along. If Kaiba isn't talking shit, Jou probably doesn't know what to do with himself."

Yuugi nodded. "I guess." He focused his attention on the duel, which was quickly shifting in Kaiba's favor. Jounouchi had clearly drawn a rough first hand, and subsequent draws weren't helping him any. Kaiba had a Blue-Eyes staring down several Scapegoats. It was Jounouchi's turn again. He placed a card face down and summoned Time Wizard.

"I activate Time Wizard's effect," he announced. "I'm callin' tails."

A hologram of a coin flip projected above the stage, landing on tails. Kaiba's face contorted into a grimace as his Blue-Eyes was sent to the graveyard. Without hesitating, Jounouchi played Polymerization, fusing together Time Wizard and Baby Dragon. The resulting Thousand Dragon took a chunk out of Kaiba's life points.

Kaiba started his turn by playing Monster Reborn, reviving his Blue-Eyes. "I'll attack your Thousand Dragon," Kaiba announced.

"Alright," Jounouchi returned, "but I'm activating Skull Dice." Kaiba scowled, but the holographic dice rolled in the sky. Landing on the 6, Jounouchi grinned. "Guess we're both going down, now."

Kaiba said nothing in response, staring down Jounouchi. Not upset, not angry. Just staring with an unreadable look on his face. The Blue-Eyes's attack dropped to 2400, and both dragons were destroyed. “I’ll set a card face down,” Kaiba stated, “and a monster in defense position, and end my turn.”

Jounouchi’s string of bad draws continued, and he didn’t bother to keep his scowl concealed. “I’ll set this and end my turn,” he said, resigned.

Kaiba didn’t waste any time, playing Polymerization himself and using two Blue-Eyes from his hand to summon Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon. The dragon promptly destroyed Jounouchi’s facedown monster, and Kaiba ended his turn.

The frustration on Jounouchi’s face was clear, and Yuugi knew he’d lost. He didn’t have anything he could do against Kaiba, and his 2800 remaining lifepoints would be gone after another attack from the fused Blue-Eyes. He ended his turn and held his head high while Kaiba finished the duel. They shook hands after the match, both of them stiff and mechanical and not looking each other in the eye. Even Kaiba didn’t seem pleased about winning, which was rare.

Jounouchi returned and sat down with a sigh. “Figures,” he muttered.

“Well… Kaiba is always on top, isn’t he?” Daisuke stated.

Jounouchi shoved him in the arm and scoffed. “Not always,” Jounouchi insisted.

Yuugi chuckled at the antics. “We’re up, Daisuke-kun,” he said. “You ready?”

The red-head nodded, expression serious. “As I’ll ever be. Don’t go too hard on me.”

“I’ll play like I always do,” Yuugi promised. “You’ve gotten so much better, so I doubt you’ll need me to pull my punches anyway.”

He snorted. “Whatever you say, Yuugi-kun. At least I’m a semi-finalist. Kaiba can’t say shit about that.”

With Daisuke trailing right behind him, they headed out to the center of the arena. Right off the bat, Daisuke actually took the lead, surprising Yuugi a bit. He really was a fast learner, and all the matches he’d played over the course of the day had clearly taught him a thing or two. However, Yuugi came back, using his Magician Girls to take control and eventually win.

Which meant he was dueling Kaiba in the finals. He smiled. Just like old times. Before that though, Jounouchi and Daisuke were having a showcase duel. It had been planned in advance. Elemental Heroes fans had come out in droves to see them play, but Yuugi knew the appeal was probably more to watch the subunit performance after the final match. Still, it was almost ironic that the previously planned showcase duel between Jounouchi and Daisuke had turned into a duel to determine third place.

He sat down, wishing both of them luck as they headed out on stage. After this, he didn’t know when he’d see them again. They were dueling, and then preparing for their performance while he dueled Kaiba in the finals. After that, there was supposed to be a gathering for the participants, but Jounouchi had been vague about whether or not he would attend.

Daisuke had agreed with him, explaining, “We might only be allowed to stay for a short time. Our schedule is pretty tight.”

So Yuugi watched their highly entertaining duel, hoping he’d get to see them before too long. They were so much fun to be around. He definitely missed the days when everyone would hang out at the game shop. Going over and playing with them in Jounouchi’s apartment had been the best time he’d had in a long time. Between the games, getting to see Jounouchi again rather consistently, and the absolute hilarity of Jounouchi and Daisuke teasing each other, Yuugi wanted to keep hanging out with them. He hoped Kaiba would force Daisuke into another tournament just so he could.

Yuugi fixed his attention back to the duel in front of him. It was extremely back and forth, with each of them chipping away at the other’s lifepoints while bantering and teasing each other. It was eventually Jounouchi who came out victorious, using his Gearfried the Iron Knight to directly attack Daisuke’s lifepoints.

The crowd cheered loudly, cries of “Daisuke-kun!” and “Jou-kun!” ringing all around him. They walked back together, grinning.

“Ahh, that was fun,” Jounouchi commented.

“It was. But we gotta go do what we do best,” Daisuke said, stretching.

Jounouchi laughed, and then turned to Yuugi. “See ya later, buddy. Good luck beatin’ Kaiba!”

“Thanks, Jounouchi!” Yuugi returned with a smile. “I’ll see ya later?”

“Yeah, for sure. Hope you like the performance later. The Okay Boys are gonna have a fun stage.”

“I bet! I’m looking forward to it,” Yuugi said.

The two disappeared after that, and Yuugi rested his hand on his deck holster. He drew a deep breath and focused himself. Taking on Kaiba was never an easy challenge, but he had done it before. He could do it again.

—

The after-party for the participants was always fun to attend. At least it was for Mokuba. He meandered around and talked to all the contestants, happy to see everyone mingle despite how ferocious they could be in the arena. It was a chance to unwind and make friends.

It surprised him that Seto had joined them for once, especially after losing to Yuugi. Though, it shouldn’t have. He suspected that if there was even a small chance that Daisuke would show up, Seto would attend. It felt good to be right.

As if on cue, Daisuke came from behind and set a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder. “You look a little lost.”

“No, not at all.” Mokuba spun to Daisuke, smiling. “Just making sure everything's going okay.”

“Looks fun to me,” Daisuke said. His eyes roved about the room.

“Looking for someone?”

“Nah, not really. Maybe a drink while I can snag one.”

Mokuba held his hand out to the table, guiding Daisuke that way. He saw Seto moving from across the room. Interesting.

Seto had been weird all day anyways. Not just all day. For the last month or so he seemed out of sorts, and his little trips to Tokyo had ceased. Probably because Daisuke had been so busy, though whenever he happened to be at KaibaCorp, Seto kept close to him and oversaw whatever was being done at the time. But his edginess was deeper than not getting a chance with Daisuke. It had to be. The pair had their fair share of playful, quippy banter. Enough to satiate Seto, surely. Whatever it was that Seto kept on the down-low, Mokuba hadn’t even gotten near. Not even a hint. All he had to go off of was Daisuke, who was as cool and confident as ever.

“I see you managed to make it in spite of your complaints,” Seto said to Daisuke.

“I have my ways.” He sipped at the drink. “What’d you think of my performance? I’m good, right?”

“It was satisfactory.”

Daisuke frowned. “Is that all? Damn. I need to try harder next time. Maybe you’ll actually like me.”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Mokuba asked, snickering.

Seto rolled his eyes. “That’s not necessary.” His posture became rigid, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Right, hit a nerve. Though it was only solidifying Mokuba’s theory. Like their sexual banter hadn’t already.

“If you say so,” Mokuba said, but he took a step back and went to talk to someone else anyways. But his ears were open.

“I don’t have to like you, Yagami,” said Seto.

“I know. I’m just a tool for you and KaibaCorp. That’s alright; I can handle that.” Daisuke leaned against the drink table. “But you’ll end up liking me anyways. Like...I could sneak up to Jou’s room, maybe send you a few pictures of us…?”

“Tch.”

“No? I’m sure I could think of something. Maybe…” he drawled off, and Seto motioned for him to move away from the table. Though he hadn’t pointedly looked at Mokuba, the younger Kaiba sensed that his brother knew. He waited several moments, until Seto stopped at one of the far exits, to follow them.

Mokuba sat on a couch beside one of the duelists, smiling at her. He caught back up with the conversation, with Daisuke handing over his phone.

“...be easy enough. Give you a heads-up, send pics. You know, all the good stuff.”

“Don't mess this up.” Seto handed the phone back.

“Oh, I won’t. Promise _and_ cross my heart,” Daisuke said, marking his shoulder with an ‘X’. “I’m the best at this, I won’t let you down.”

Mokuba simmered in those words, watching Seto sneer before finally leaving. He got up, crossing the room to Yuugi but keeping his eyes on Daisuke. After several minutes, the red-head downed his drink and headed out the same door. This was different—but if it made Seto happy, who was he to complain?

—

Daisuke had worked his magic and let Kaiba know where to go. He had even given a warning text, saying that Kaiba was on his way and that he looked like something was bothering him.

_< < He say anything about the stuff ..?_

_> > Daisuke: Not a word. But he didn’t drink_

He didn’t have time to mull that over. Kaiba swept towards the room just after Jounouchi had arrived and let them inside, looking over his shoulder. He closed the door and locked it.

“Hey,” he said, and pulled on Kaiba’s collar. “So, wanna get this started?”

Kaiba shook his head. “We’re going to have to wait. It doesn’t work quickly.”

Jounouchi drew away and sat on the bed while Kaiba partially undressed. Before slipping his coat off, he drew a card sleeve out of his pocket. Inside were two small, round pills. And Jounouchi mouthed ‘oh’ as he shook them out.

Expectantly, Jounouchi held out his hand. He shook. Getting right into. Good, he supposed. He knocked it back without thinking. The more he thought, the less likely he was to do it.

When Kaiba took his, he looked like he’d sucked on a lemon. Probably just as afraid as Jounouchi was, but unwilling to express it. He bottled it up and became more withdrawn than before.

Jounouchi pulled his legs up onto the bed. “So...now what?”

“We wait,” Kaiba said, taking up one of the chairs.

“For what?”

“The effects. Whatever those will be. It should be pure, at least. I made this batch,” he assured.

Jounouchi blinked. He...made this? So he wasn’t the sort of rich guy who called up a contact who could get him something. No, he was thorough. He went out of his way to research and concoct his own version of the substance. “Why...?”

“So we don’t have a bad reaction,” Kaiba said. And after a moment of thought, added: “Also so there isn’t a trail leading to us. The last thing either of us need is some overzealous dealer deciding they want to make a quick cash grab by selling me or you out to the tabloids.”

“That’s true.”

Very thorough, Jounouchi considered. Though it was kind of sweet. Kaiba cared enough about him to completely make his own ecstasy, just so neither of them were caught. Sure, it was mostly self-preservation, this was Kaiba Seto, but he mention ‘or you’. It mattered. Even the tiniest details of their affair mattered, and Kaiba carefully, obsessively, kept them all in check. So now all they had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

After a long silence, Jounouchi sighed. He didn’t feel any different, and he really just wanted to fuck. It had been two months already. “It’s been like…thirty minutes. It ain’t working.”

“This isn’t instantaneous. It's not cocaine,” Kaiba replied coolly.

Jounouchi raised his head up, and it wobbled. “You know what cocaine feels like then, eh?”

“No.”

“Then why you bringin’ it up?”

Kaiba sighed and uncrossed his legs. He wiped his palms across his knees slowly, pausing to look at his fingertips, then wiped again before relaxing back in the chair. The promise to wait for sex while the drug kicked in was becoming a boring one. They had no idea how long this would take; Kaiba hadn’t admitted to experimenting prior, even with his own concoction, just that he knew it would work.

Right, because he took a megalomaniac’s word for it.

Still, he waited. It hadn’t killed him yet. Only his aching cock was killing him slowly as the high of wanting to touch, to be breathless, waned.

“You know, you ain’t exactly a chemist.” Jounouchi flopped onto his stomach. “Last I checked, computers and chemicals only got the letter ‘c’ in common.”

“Hard sciences are all the same. You’ve studied one, you’ve studied them all,” Kaiba replied. Jounouchi snorted. “What? Hard? Is that what you’re laughing at?”

“Nah.”

“It is.”

“Nope, not at all.”

Jounouchi pursed his lips and, when Kaiba rolled his eyes, he stuck out his tongue.

“Put it back in your mouth before I bite it off,” Kaiba ordered.

Snickering, Jounouchi slithered his tongue back in his mouth. His fingers traced along the stitched, swirling designs in the comforter. His toes dug under the pillows, upending them, and slid slowly up the grains of the wooden headboard. Nice. Smooth. Cool. He took in a deep breath and reached far across the comforter, taking fistfuls and rubbing it. The swoosh of the fabric keenly erupted in his ears. He made exact, synchronized movements between his fingers and his toes, following the beat of one of their old songs.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That...noise. That song is stupid,” Kaiba said.

“So ya do listen to the music.”

“Occasionally,” Kaiba admitted.

Jounouchi went back to making the beat of the song. His heart began to race in his ears. The bed dipped, and so did Jounouchi’s stomach. Velvet lips touched the small of his back, trailing warm kisses up his skin, stopping at his shoulder blades.

He purred. “That tickles.”

“Right here?” asked Kaiba, tracing his tongue on the jut of the bone.

Jounouchi snorted. “Keep licking, and I’ll tell ya when.”

Hot breath rested on Jounouchi’s back like another layer of skin. He felt the little drops bubbling and popping, the creases in Kaiba’s lips as he intermittently kissed the span of Jounouchi’s back until not one speck was left unwetted. He shivered. “You like doin’ that, huh?”

“I enjoy how your skin prickles up.”

“You’re so weird…”

Kaiba traced the bumps with his nail. Biting his lip, Jounouchi buried his face in his arms and let the embarrassment take hold before fluttering away. What did it matter if Kaiba was weird? He enjoyed it.

“Eccentric. The word you’re looking for is eccentric,” Kaiba replied calmly.

“Mm, whatever, eccentric. Fuck me already, I’m tired of waiting.”

Kaiba threw a leg over Jounouchi’s back and hovered overtop of him. “What did you think I was doing just now?”

“Being a cornball.”

“...cornball?”

Jounouchi’s eyes squeezed closed, stifling more laughter. “Yeah, you know. That thing where you’re doing all that dirty talk? That shit’s outta pornos and stuff.”

“So it doesn’t turn you on?” Kaiba asked. The butts of his palms massaged Jounouchi’s neck, but he was more aware of the smoothness of Kaiba’s pants against his side.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then shut up and let me fuck you senseless.”

“Fine! You’re so demanding.”

Kaiba leaned close. “You like it when I tell you what to do.”

“Sometimes.”

“Always.”

“Nah, sometimes. Sometimes I think you wanna know what it feels like, too,” Jounouchi admitted absently. It rolled off the tongue. He figured that sometimes Kaiba got tired of the control; maybe that was part of their problem. They were experimenting, after all. Kaiba was quiet, but his hands still kneaded Jounouchi’s shoulders, enough to make his muscles feel happy and melt. He suppressed a moan.

“One new thing at a time,” Kaiba finally said.

“So you do?”

Kaiba didn’t say. He kissed the shell of Jounouchi’s ear. “Take off your pants, or I will.”

“You gotta let me,” Jounouchi urged. “It’ll be an experience for both of us. I’ll make you cum so hard.”

Kaiba chortled. And Jounouchi laughed at its lightheartedness. That was when he knew they were high. The gentle way Kaiba laughed and looked off without saying something derisive or jeering. He looked weirdly innocent.

Wiggling about, Jounouchi turned onto his back and sat up, pulling Kaiba in close and kissing him deeply. He took his time, felt the grooves of Kaiba’s lips with his tongue and kissed again. Until it hurt to breathe, until his jaw was tired. But he wasn’t tired of feeling and tasting and smelling everything so close, berthing on a place between force and heat. His thoughts clustered around ideas of friction, space and time. Nothing made sense except holding tight to Kaiba while his body floated.

Kaiba eased away. Jounouchi pulled him back again. “Keep kissing me,” Jounouchi implored.

“You wanted me to fuck you.”

“In a minute. You taste nice.”

They never really kissed like this before. He didn’t remember it, if they did. It was the fucking and coming first, everything else second. That had to be the drug. He wasn’t really sure what ecstasy was supposed to do—Kaiba and Daisuke had both given him vague ideas on it making things ‘feel good’ or ‘feel different’. The extent of which wasn’t investigated. He had neither the time nor the guts to go looking on the internet, just in case someone was watching. With his luck, Reiji or Izumi would look over his shoulder, and he’d have to explain things that he didn’t think he could keep hidden.

Feeling good meant the absolute feeling of relief. Of letting go of all worry and finally taking a deep, much needed breath. Even if most of that breath consisted of Kaiba Seto and his cologne. It felt like the sensation of finally coming down from the anxiety of losing a piece of his stage costume, or his phone, or anything. That wash of ‘ahh’ in the back of his brain as his nerves relaxed. Except it was exponentially bigger. He wondered what sort of thing he’d lost that he found by kissing Kaiba.

“Is that all, or you want more?” Kaiba asked, breathless, when Jounouchi parted.

Jounouchi debated for a second. In that second, Kaiba left the bed and pulled something out from the drawer beside it. A long, thin necktie. He didn’t have time to think about it before Kaiba draped it over his eyes. He cinched it firmly.

“What are ya doin’?” Instinctively, Jounouchi reached forward and gripped Kaiba. The executive moved away, and the bed rose as he got off of it. “Hey, where are ya going?”

“I’m grabbing something.”

“Wait, I’ll come with ya,” he said and reached for the blindfold.

A hand touched the back of Jounouchi’s shoulder. He fell forward, narrowly catching himself. Even falling felt almost like gliding, making his stomach roll. “Undress and get comfortable. I’ll be back in a moment,” Kaiba said. From afar, he added: “And don’t you dare take off the blindfold.”

“What are you doing exactly?”

No reply. Jounouchi crawled to the head of the bed slowly, reaching out and touching the headboard so he could turn himself around. Jounouchi threw his clothes off. All the while, his heart fluttered with anticipation. Whatever Kaiba had planned, he must have had planned for a while. To have the tie ready, and whatever else he was going to bring out. It made Jounouchi giddy. The wait, however, was agonising. Every moment felt like it lasted three times as long. It seemed like Kaiba had been gone for an hour, and the cold snapped against his body as he prostrated around, trying to find what would be the most ‘comfortable’ for Kaiba’s return. His hands wandered around his body, tracing his pecs and abs and belly button. Following through to the crease in his thigh and into his pelvis. He knew what his body looked like; what it felt like was magical, as if he was discovering things he hadn’t felt before. Distinct bumps, little hairs, and the protrusion of veins on his cock. God, he wanted Kaiba to touch it and find it just as magical.

“Stop fondling yourself,” Kaiba ordered.

In an instant, Jounouchi folded his hands over his stomach. Nervous jitters overcame him, and he warmed. He laughed nervously, as if he hadn’t been caught doing anything.

Kaiba snorted and crawled onto the bed, laying overtop Jounouchi. Bare, hot skin touched his. Another long kiss was planted, but as he did, something cold and wet wiped at his behind, making his hole clench.

“Does that feel good?” Kaiba asked.

“Cold.”

“You want to guess what it is?”

“F-fucking ice?” He shivered.

Kaiba laughed. “No. Not even close.”

The chill stretched across his thighs and up his abdomen. Jounouchi’s breath shuddered. His batted the air, finding Kaiba’s arm and grasping it. The cold stretched further up, across his breast and nipples. For the longest time, the chill distracted him from the sensation of needing to go to the bathroom as Kaiba’s thumb drew long circles just between balls and hole. His back arched, and he squeezed his eyes closed. It was like fire wicking itself inside him, pushing harder and harder. Cold and hot. Cold and hot.

“H-hey...you…”

“Hm?”

“Fuck _fuck_ fuck.”

More soft laughter. Kaiba was soft. The hairs and skin on his arm were as smooth as silk. God, the man’s touch in that small space drew deeper and deeper, and the cold washing over his body—whatever the hell that was—left him writhing and clenching his legs together.

“I’m gonna...I think I’m gonna…”

“Going to what?”

Jounouchi bit his lip and fisted the sheets. Anxiety thrummed and dropped him as he finally let his breath go. Tension released, and the tightness in his dick and bladder suddenly disappeared. He panicked, throwing himself up and running his fingers over the space in front of him. Slimy, sticky, and warm, with the distinct salt-laden smell of sex and pleasure. Not piss. Good.

He fell forward, forehead pressed against Kaiba’s bare chest as he struggled to suck in more air. He was breathless, thirsty, angry, and unable to come up with words as he clawed at Kaiba’s arms for traction.

“You...you…”

“Yes?”

Jounouchi buried his face further. His mind buzzed between exhilaration and sadness. Fuck, thinking was hurting. “Too much.”

“Mm, I was wondering. You’re crying.”

“Huh..?”

A thumb wiped across his cheek and a kiss planted on his lips. The wet spots on his lashes, on the silk, became apparent. He never thought he’d have to worry about suddenly pissing on someone, Kaiba least of all.

“I thought I did something reaalllly stupid.”

Kaiba hummed, thoughtful.

Jounouchi finally breathed. As the frustration waned, he laughed. Short at first, then full-bellied. Fuck. That had to be the weirdest thing he’d ever thought he’d done. Was that what this was always going to feel like, lost in between touches and emotions. He had settled back into being infinitely relaxed while embraced by Kaiba, but the anxiety was in the back of his head.

The lip of a bottle was pressed to his chin. “Here. Drink.”

“It did feel good.” Jounouchi gulped down most of the water in the bottle. Fuck. “Kinda. But I...well, I was afraid that I…”

“I know. It’s normal.”

“Then why the hell’d ya do it?”

Another kiss on the cheek. Soft. Chaste. More tender than he’d felt from Kaiba before. “Because you’re cute when you’re annoyed.” Ecstasy seemed to make him soft, if Jounouchi had to guess. It made him careful and considerate, alongside his calculating nature. A deadly combination for his senses, leaving him with a lover willing to please and cater, but also an extra clever, almost deceitful Kaiba, willing to serve himself and his pleasure as well. He couldn’t decide if it was good or bad, only that, in the moment, it felt fucking wonderful.

Before long, Jounouchi was pushed onto his back. A drawer opened, and before long, something like a belt tied one of his hands to the headboard. His legs were spread, and more kisses suckled on his abdomen, down his legs. Kaiba ran his tongue over the length of Jounouchi’s semi-hard cock. It perked up.

“What are you…?”

“Shh.”

“But, Seto I…”

Without hesitation, Kaiba bit deep into his inner thigh. Clenching his fist, Jounouchi couldn’t fight the gasp and the subsequent moan as Kaiba lapped the love bite with his tongue. He could feel it bruising already. He didn’t care. No one would see it. Not even Daisuke. So when Kaiba bit the other side to match, he wasn’t concerned. His thighs would bloom beautiful flowers of bruises that marked him as Kaiba’s.

A cap clicked open and closed. Kaiba slipped into him with no noise from either of them. Fuck, the friction was so hot, he was going to explode. He went hard and fast, too fast to comprehend or enjoy more than gasps at the ceiling. “Ahh...Slow down, Seto...” he mewled.

A long pull-out, a slow thrust.

Jounouchi’s jaw loosened and his fists unclenched. Whether or not he came again didn’t matter. This felt so fucking good. On another plane of existence. Kaiba knew something he didn’t know. He’d probably looked so far into everything about this before they got high that he was already an expert. This was just toying with all the sensations, the emotions. He liked all of them, even that bad ones. It beat being confused, drunk, and fucking all at the same time. He couldn’t remember what Kaiba sounded like last time, but his voice was crystal clear, and his grunts were seductive and palpable.

The shuddered, tired moan he let out as he came sent chills up Jounouchi’s spine. Or maybe it was being filled and wanting to burst himself. Blindly, he reached out for Kaiba as he achieved his own climax. Fingers threaded in his.

Jounouchi chuckled. “You’re so fucking good…”

“Hmph. You won’t tell me that in the morning.”

“‘Course I will. I’ll text it to you if I remember.” Jounouchi felt the bed jostle. Kaiba left and returned, washing him off with a wet cloth. “Ya really are. Thinkin’ up all this stuff was really cool.”

“All research.”

“I figured,” Jounouchi said, smiling. Kaiba laid beside him and pulled off the blindfold. The light stung his eyes. “That what the blindfold was about?”

“Somewhat. I also wondered what sort of things you’d think and feel if you couldn’t see. Going by how you reacted, it’s seemed to be mostly good,” Kaiba said. He reached over and handed another water bottle off to Jounouchi. There were at least three more ready on the nightstand.

Jounouchi drank. “Didn’t want to try it on yourself?”

Kaiba shrugged. He sank down into the bed. “One experiment at a time, as I said.”

“You really should let me try that stuff on you instead. Seems like you’d have a lot of fun.” Jounouchi polished off the water bottle and stretched over Kaiba to discard it. The brunet didn’t move, and seemed to watch everything Jounouchi did. “This ain’t just about me, ya know. This is both of us. An’ you seem to like my blowjobs, so why not let me make it all sexy for you? I might have more tricks you don’t know about. Not as...strange as yours, but you’re never gonna know about them unless you let me try.”

Kaiba’s knuckles stroked Jounouchi’s cheek. His expression was warm and considerate. For once, Kaiba’s thoughts were painted on his face. He was a little curious, but mostly afraid. Giving up control wasn’t his forte.

“Only if you trust me,” Jounouchi added. “I wouldn’t hurt you or nothin’. I’d do it however you wanted to do it, but at least you’d have the experience, and we’d be...I dunno, a little bit closer.”

He laughed, but Kaiba’s face turned red, and he quickly kissed Jounouchi. They curled closer together.

“Kiss me,” Kaiba demanded, but Jounouchi almost heard it as begging.

Undoing the strap on his wrist, Jounouchi wound around Kaiba and kissed him again. And again. He didn’t mind the hand slipping between his thighs, or the fingers swirling around the aching bite marks. His attention was on the tongue between his teeth and counting the seconds before he came up for air. Kaiba’s hands played him like a violin, and he heard sweet music. Some of his own, some that just danced in his head.

“You like kissing me?” Jounouchi asked.

“I like you.”

Tired, Jounouchi laid his head on Kaiba’s shoulder. “You like my music,” he said with a one-breath laugh.

“I like a few songs.”

“Which ones?” Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba named several songs. His heart fluttered. So the asshole had lied all this time, which was kind of sweet. Being all strong and indignant. It was classic Kaiba, but he was liking this other more open side.

“What else you like?” Jounouchi yawned. His eyes got heavy.

A tough breath escaped Kaiba. His hands had stopped moving. “I like that you called me Seto.”

“I did?”

“Yes.”

“Heh. Didn’t realise it,” Jounouchi said. He drifted, cuddling close as his body cooled off. A blanket was pulled up over his shoulders, and he felt a kiss on the crown on his head. Somewhere along the way, Kaiba fell asleep before him. Peaceful, with the remnants of a smile on his face.

 _I could get a little used to stuff like this_ , was the last thing Jounouchi thought before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arafax: And so now we've gotten to the fun part. ;3


	11. Fill Me Up

October 27, 3:27

Two days after his birthday.

Eleven days since he'd been with Jounouchi last.

Kaiba sighed heavily as he stared at his computer monitor. He'd been there for hours and still hadn't managed to get anything of value accomplished. His thoughts focused on Jounouchi no matter what he did. Everywhere he went, he remembered everything. The way the idol had felt under his fingertips. His scent. The feel of Jounouchi's tongue lapping against his. His whole being had been overcome with tingling pleasure, a result of the ecstasy he knew. But taking the time to slow down and enjoy it had been worthwhile.

The sensations still lingered despite the time that had passed. It consumed Kaiba's every thought. He wanted to get high and touch Jounouchi more. But Jounouchi had told him it was too soon, that it might start getting suspicious if their meetings were too close together.

Jounouchi warning him, 'We need to be careful' echoed through his head. Kaiba scowled. Of course he was being careful. That was part of why he had made the ecstasy himself. Harder to track and no one else knew. Well...Daisuke knew, but he wasn't in any position to say anything. Not when Jounouchi's transgressions would directly impact him too.

Tao-san walked in, interrupting his thoughts to bring him several printouts for a meeting in half an hour.

Kaiba took them from her, setting them down on his desk and quickly flipping through them. It was a meeting on upcoming marketing strategies for the Christmas season. He scowled when he saw Daisuke's stupid face in the packet. Though maybe he shouldn't have. Daisuke had proven useful, arranging his meeting with Jounouchi and giving him a reason to randomly throw a tournament in the first place. Which had clearly been the insufferable redhead’s plan.

He sighed, pulling out his personal phone and scrolling up through his ongoing conversation with Jounouchi. The last few messages he’d received were a picture Jounouchi had taken with his phone of himself on a computer monitor. A promotional photo for an upcoming round of Christmas ads.

_> > Jounouchi: It’s a ballad. So you’ll probably like it._

Kaiba liked the picture. Jounouchi in light-wash, destroyed jeans that showed just enough flesh to make his thoughts wander and a loose white sweater. He looked soft and cute. Like he did when he was sleeping. But Kaiba wasn’t holding his breath for the song.

Looking at the messages didn’t help distract him from Jounouchi, though he’d given up on trying at this point. He scrolled up further, looking through everything they’d said on October 25. Not a single “Happy birthday” message from Jounouchi. Logically, Kaiba knew that his birth date was a closely kept secret. The only people who knew the actual date were Mokuba and Isono. He suspected that Tao-san had figured it out over the years, as well, but she never said anything to indicate either way.

So it was absolutely impossible for Jounouchi to have known his birth date, and yet, Kaiba found himself bitter over the fact that the idol had said nothing. Even now, he was tempted to message Jounouchi and reprimand him for his lack of birthday greeting. Doubly tempting was to demand that Jounouchi meet up with him somewhere, using his birthday as an excuse to get high and have sex again.

It was a selfish desire, and one Jounouchi would almost certainly deny, but part of him still wanted to try just to see what would happen. Kaiba was well versed in making selfish demands, and this would be no different. The only difference he could think of was that none of his other selfish desires ended up with him fucking anyone. Unable to think of a reason not to, he scrolled to the bottom of the conversation, fingers tapping the screen as he composed his message.

 

_< < You missed my birthday_

_< < You owe me_

 

He only waited a few seconds for a reply.

 

_> > Jounouchi: Of course I'm gonna miss it if ya never tell me when it is_

 

Even in text format, he was too mouthy. Though Kaiba certainly appreciated his mouth now, among other things.

 

_> > Jounouchi: I'm assuming it was in the last few days_

_> > Jounouchi: Are you really that eager to fuck me again?_

 

Kaiba felt the warmth on his cheeks, mostly at having been seen through.

 

_< < I might be…_

_< < Also, my birthday was on the 25th_

 

It struck Kaiba as almost embarrassing to be sharing personal details like his birthday with Jounouchi. As though they hadn't already been _very personal_ in a completely different way. He'd wanted to do this, been trying to manipulate Jounouchi into meeting up with him for sex, and suddenly his brain was buzzing with thoughts that he was crossing some line, some rule about hookups and not letting yourself get too close or involved. But fuck rules. He did what he wanted. He was Kaiba Seto, after all.

 

_> > Jounouchi: Sorry I missed it. Happy belated birthday!_

 

He said nothing about Kaiba's admission of wanting to meet up again, which left him irritated.

 

_< < Are you free in the near future?_

_> > Jounouchi: Tonite but that's about it for a while_

_< < When and where do you want me?_

 

Kaiba was supposed to have a meeting at 5:00 with the head of the finance department followed by dinner with Mokuba. He didn't think he should cancel on either of them, but he would if it would give him more time with Jounouchi.

 

_> > Jounouchi: 7:30 work for you?_

 

It would be cutting it close, especially since he would need to return to the manor for the pills. He wasn't doing this without them, and he doubted Jounouchi wanted to be without them, as well. It had made everything between them better. He was not, however, going to have time to prepare anything extra tonight. No special surprises. Just sex. Kaiba imagined they could both live with that.

 

_< < That will work._

 

Because Jounouchi would probably be late like always. He pocketed his phone and stood, grabbing the packet of papers for his first of two meetings this evening. 4:00 had snuck up on him, and he strode to the conference room. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Likely Jounouchi. As he slid into his seat at the head of the table, he pulled his phone back out, opening the new message.

He closed it just as fast, crossing his legs to subdue the erection rising to press up against the zipper of his slacks. The mental image didn't disappear nearly as quickly as it had from his phone screen. Jounouchi had sent him a nude picture. Posing in the shower, soaking wet with water droplets sparkling on his skin. The picture had been taken from above, and Jounouchi had a hand wrapped around his cock, a smirk visible on his face. Kaiba licked his lips, thinking about the feel of Jounouchi's skin, the veins in his cock, his silky blond hair, and pillow-soft lips. None of it was helping with the erection in his pants.

But Jounouchi would.

Soon.

—

"You're distracted tonight," Mokuba noted casually as he took a bite of his soba noodles.

"Why do you say that?" Kaiba asked, schooling his expression.

"I mean, you haven't listened to a word I've said all night, you're fidgety and keep looking at your phone, and you scarfed down your food. You never do that."

"I'm listening."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What was I just talking about?"

Kaiba frowned. He'd been half paying attention to Mokuba, checking the time and waiting for a message from Jounouchi, so he only had a vague idea of what Mokuba had been talking about. "Some woman."

"Not just 'some woman'," Mokuba said. "A model. That I've gone on a few dates with and would like you to meet."

Kaiba rolled his eyes but didn't disagree. "Weren't you getting close to someone at the office?" Kaiba asked.

"Not that close," Mokuba returned. "I don't date employees, Seto. It's a terrible idea. Also, that was like four months ago."

Kaiba huffed. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Close enough. And I know you've been seeing someone."

He forced the scoff from his lips. "No."

Mokuba gave him a hard, calculating look. "You are. Bet that's what's distracting you. Are you waiting for him to message you?"

He tried to fight the way his body tensed up, a denial sitting on the tip of his tongue. Him Mokuba had said. How had Mokuba known it was a him? He'd never mentioned that fact he preferred men to Mokuba, and there was something unsettling about his brother being able to see through him like that. He needed to cover his tracks better.

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned scathingly.

"I've watched you flirt, Seto. Don't pretend like you don't do it. It doesn't look like other people flirting, but it's still what it is."

"When have you ever seen me flirt?" Kaiba questioned sharply.

Mokuba looked at him, expression full of confidence. "Trust me, I have. And I don't care if you're seeing someone. Like...I'm happy for you! You don't even have to tell me who it is. But that's what's distracting you. I know it is, so you don't need to deny it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes but didn't bother answering because that would only further convince Mokuba that he was right.

"Be all stoic with me," Mokuba teased. "I know what's going on."

Kaiba doubted it. Mokuba clearly knew something was going on, and Kaiba was well aware his brother could read him better than most people and so wasn't surprised, but he couldn't have known the specifics. Kaiba'd been too secretive. Too careful. Yet still somehow Mokuba knew he was fooling around with a man. That worried him, leaving him feeling slightly anxious, but he wasn't going to press Mokuba for an explanation. It would just drag him deeper into a conversation he already didn't want to be having.

So instead, Kaiba huffed at him, making Mokuba chuckle. He moved onto other, more innocuous topics, content to happily chat away. Kaiba checked his wrist watch. He was getting short on time, and he had to stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently. His phone vibrated on the table surface, and he was quick to snatch it up.

 

_> > Jounouchi: Practice just finished. I'll be over in like 45 minutes. Gonna run home and shower first. Don't want you complaining that I stink._

 

He bit back a smirk while he locked his phone screen. The picture Jounouchi had sent earlier was still visible above the message he'd just received, and the last thing he needed was Mokuba accidentally seeing it. Seeing the name on his phone would be incriminating enough.

"Who was that?" Mokuba questioned.

"No one important."

Mokuba snorted and took the last bite of noodles on his plate. "Whatever you say."

Paying the bill shortly after that, Kaiba raced home, darting to his study and tucking the pills into his jacket pocket. He was already going to be late, so he didn't bother to change. The air was chilly though, so he pulled on a coat on his way back out the door, hoping that Mokuba wasn't here to catch him leaving.

He slid into his car, still idling in front of the manor, and took off toward Tokyo. And while they hadn't met up all that frequently, they hadn't met at the same place twice. However, the times not at KaibaCorp sponsored event had all been at hotels in the hotel district. The drive was usually about 40 minutes, though tonight it would probably take him longer due to traffic. Knowing that he was going to be considerably later than Jounouchi irritated him, but part of him knew it was a good thing. He would walk in, get a room, and his arrival would be far enough behind Jounouchi's that no one would be suspicious about them arriving at the same time or even be likely to notice that they were in the same hotel.

He drove in silence, his thoughts racing faster than he was driving. Between Jounouchi, the ecstasy, Mokuba, Daisuke, and the secrecy, he was balancing a lot on top of his normal load. All this for a half hour to an hour of pleasure with the blond. Thoughts of Jounouchi writhing beneath him were his reward for his train of thought, and the blood rushed to his cock. He thought of the picture Jounouchi had sent, the way he'd looked, all seductive and sexy and smug with his hand on his cock, reading Kaiba and how easily it had worked him up. How it continued to work him up. His pulse thundered in his ears, his breathing elevated, and his dick strained to get free of his pants. As dangerous and ill-advised as this whole ordeal might be, Kaiba couldn't, wouldn't stop. Not when it was just so fucking good.

It took him an hour to arrive at the hotel and a few additional minutes to get a room. He put the key in his pocket, before sliding his phone out and asking Jounouchi which room he was in.

 

_> > Jounouchi: 227 and I'll leave the door open for you_

 

He never went to his hotel room, heading right for Jounouchi's instead and letting himself in. Jounouchi stood on the balcony, phone in hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips. It wasn't lit, but Kaiba already knew Jounouchi smoked. He'd tasted it on the blond’s tongue and smelled it on his clothes in their past encounters. It wasn't especially strong, just enough to give him a smoky scent that added to his appeal. It wasn't as if Kaiba had never smoked himself, though he usually opted for a nice aromatic cigar.

Jounouchi turned when he heard Kaiba enter and gave him a big smile. The kind that said that Jounouchi was happy to see him, and it made Kaiba's cheeks warm. Tucking the unlit cigarette back in the pack, Jounouchi walked back inside, shutting the door and drawing the curtain closed. "Hey, Kaiba."

"Jounouchi," he replied. His heart was still racing, excitement coursing in his veins. Without hesitation, he slipped the ecstasy out of his pocket. One pill for him and one for Jounouchi. Jounouchi took it, pausing for just a moment before putting it in his mouth and then washing it down with the tea he had sitting on the nightstand. Kaiba swallowed his dry.

Like the last time, waiting for the effects to kick in felt like it took for eternity, but Jounouchi filled it in by chattering away ceaselessly.

"I do really think you'll like the new single," he said. "It's similar to the ones you told me you like."

Kaiba sneered. "I will determine that for myself."

Jounouchi, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But I sing in this one. It turned out really nice. I can let ya listen to it if ya want."

Kaiba nodded, and Jounouchi messed with his phone, eventually playing a song that, admittedly, Kaiba didn't hate. Jounouchi hummed along softly as he sat there, eyes closed and tapping his fingers on the mattress. Kaiba sat in the desk chair and simply watched him enjoy the music.

"Why did you decide to become an idol?" Kaiba asked, suddenly curious.

Jounouchi shrugged, eyes still closed. "It wasn't so much a decision as it was an opportunity I couldn't really pass up. When I was approached by the scout for the company, I couldn't think of a reason to say no to the opportunity. I needed something to do, and the timing was right."

Kaiba considered his answer, which was the same answer he always gave publicly. Kaiba knew a little of Jounouchi's home situation. He was not ignorant of the fact that he'd lived with his father on the poor side of town and had a work exemption during high school. Jounouchi didn't talk about his family. Most idols didn't talk about them to keep them out of the public eye, but Kaiba knew Jounouchi had more to hide than most.

"Do you like it?" Kaiba continued.

"It's a job. It takes up all my time, but you probably get that. But I do like it. More than I thought I would. It's really fuckin' amazin' when you stand up in front of a crowd that's cheerin' for you. It's hard work, but it's worth it."

Kaiba snorted. "That sounds like an answer you'd give an interviewer."

"It's true," Jounouchi said, looking at him seriously. The serious expression melted into a soft smile, the fact that he was high started to make itself evident. Kaiba could feel the effect on himself. The way his clothes and hair brushed against his skin tingling pleasurably. He wanted to touch Jounouchi; it had felt so good last time.

Abruptly, he stood up and stripped out of his jacket. His tie was unknotted and allowed to fall to the ground before he undid his buttons and slipped his shirt off. He pulled the undershirt over his head, leaving his torso bare. He felt Jounouchi's eyes on him, and his heart continued to pound in his chest.

Jounouchi chuckled, scooting himself down the bed so he reclined on the pillow. "Ya ready already?"

"Mmm," Kaiba agreed. "I want you." Kaiba sat down on the edge beside him, leaning over to press a kiss against his lips. Jounouchi's lips were smooth and tasted like strawberry lip balm. Paired with the smoky flavor of Jounouchi's tongue, it was a unique and intoxicating taste. Kaiba dipped his tongue in deeply, trying to get as much of it as he could, even as everywhere their skin touched pricked with pleasure.

When he pulled back, Jounouchi chuckled, the sound and vibrations of it reverberating pleasantly against his chest. "No tie today?"

"I didn't have time to prepare anything," Kaiba explained, nipping at Jounouchi's neck. "But I do have the tie I wore here, if you'd like."

Jounouchi tucked his chin and rolled his head toward Kaiba's mouth, a silent request to not touch his neck, and Kaiba relented. He could nip at other places, anyway.

"Not today," Jounouchi sighed.

Kaiba changed positions, clambering between Jounouchi's legs and kneeling between them, and then he helped ease Jounouchi's surprisingly nice sweater over his head. Cashmere. Designer. The material had felt nice against his chest, but it felt nicer in his hand, all soft and cushiony.

He discarded it to the side, wanting to feel more of Jounouchi. His muscles under his skin, the soft peach fuzz hair coating his body, his dark brown nipples standing at attention, soft and hard at the same time. Kaiba couldn't resist them, leaning down to suck on one while swirling his thumb over the other.

Jounouchi grunted, shifting around and pressing his erection against Kaiba's stomach. It made him want to have it in his mouth. He trailed kisses down Jounouchi's torso, working the idol's pants down as he went. Jounouchi trembled beneath his touch, his cock standing tall and leaking precum.

Kaiba caressed him, running his fingertips along the length of Jounouchi several times, drawing sharp hisses and long moans from the blond. Licking his lips, he dipped his head and took Jounouchi's dick into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, taking measured breaths and relishing the way Jounouchi tasted in his mouth. But before long, he wanted more of the bitter taste. Rotating between stroking Jounouchi's balls and perineum, he started bobbing his head vigorously, taking the entirety of Jounouchi's length into his mouth, even if it felt a bit like he was choking each time.

Jounouchi had a fistful of his hair, guiding him while breathing out curses. "Fuck. Oh oh oh…Seto. Fuck." It was music to Kaiba's ears, and his own cock throbbed, eager for release. He hummed as he took Jounouchi to the hilt again. "Shit. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." As the words left his mouth, the blond yanked on his hair hard enough to force involuntary tears to form in Kaiba's eyes. He released in the back of Kaiba's throat, the hot, bitter liquid nearly choking him, but he managed to get it down.

He pulled his lips off of Jounouchi, his boner withering now that he'd orgasmed. But Kaiba was far from finished. Everything felt so good and tingly, and he wanted to feel all of Jounouchi. Jounouchi, to his credit, pressed the bottle of lube into Kaiba's hand, a lazy grin on his face. Kaiba couldn't resist bending forward and kissing him again. His plush lips were so kissable.

Kaiba’s head was swimming with desire, so much so that the only thing he could register was how his body tingled everywhere he touched Jounouchi. So warm and soft beneath him. He lapped at Jounouchi's nipples as he poured lube on his finger and reached down to tease the blond. His fingers slid in easily after Jounouchi had already cum, and Kaiba made quick work of preparing him.

He removed his hand, satisfied with his work, and eased his own pants down to mid-thigh. Enough to free himself from the confines of the material. He positioned himself by Jounouchi's asshole, slowly easing in. Jounouchi's legs wrapped around him, pulling him in, his honey-colored eyes wide and expressive, full of lust and adoration. Kaiba trembled, trying to hold back, but the wanton moan from Jounouchi was more than he could bear.

He fucked Jounouchi hard, savoring every delicious thrust while lost in the sensation of floating. His stomach clenched. His whole abdomen filled with pleasure as he chased his climax. Jounouchi's whines of elation only served as inspiration, and he got closer and closer as they rocked their hips together rhythmically.

Kaiba came undone in moments, spilling cum deep inside Jounouchi in pulsing bursts. He couldn't hold back, not when it felt so good. Not when every single part of him felt like it was submersed in pure euphoria. Jounouchi held him close, not letting him move for several minutes while pressing his lips to Kaiba's neck. A hard nip drew a gasp from his throat. "Katsuya," he breathed.

Jounouchi chuckled and let him go. "It's real fuckin' sexy when ya say my name like that."

Kaiba hummed in agreement, lying down beside Jounouchi with his heart hammering in his chest. "We need to drink water," Kaiba said.

"Might have to run and get some," Jounouchi said, cuddling up beside him and draping an arm over his sweat dampened torso. "Dunno if there's any here."

Kaiba didn't want to move. He didn't want to ruin the moment or leave Jounouchi. He'd have to do it too soon anyway. He snuggled in closer. "I'll worry about it later."

"You were real good tonight. Ya just keep getting better and better at fuckin' me."

Kaiba grinned at the praise, pressing his face into Jounouchi's shoulder to hide it. There wasn't a part of him that didn't feel absolutely relaxed, and he buzzed with contentment. It was getting better and better for him too. Physically, he'd never felt more satisfied, and that had to be the ecstasy. Nothing else would make him feel so much, not the way his stomach danced at their closeness, the way his heart thrummed pleasantly in his chest, nor the way he coveted holding the blond in his arms.

Jounouchi pulled away, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. I'll bring ya back some water."

Kaiba nodded lazily.

Reaching out and brushing his fingers through his hair, Jounouchi smiled softly. "Ya look so cute like this. Seto."

Kaiba's cheeks sizzled, turning bright red, and he buried his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment. Jounouchi chuckled as he wandered into the bathroom. Kaiba rested on his side in the bed while he waited for Jounouchi to come back. He was drifting in between sleep when Jounouchi finally did return.

"Seto, drink something before you sleep."

He groaned but sat up and took the bottle, drinking most of it before setting it aside and letting himself collapse onto the bed. Jounouchi curled up next to him, running his fingers along Kaiba's sides and stomach, dipping them lower teasingly.

"Wanna go again?" he asked, voice deep and seductive as he moved to straddle Kaiba's waist. "It was your birthday, after all."

He chuckled, amused, but his body responded instantly. He reached up, wrapping his hand behind Jounouchi's neck and pulled the blond close so they could kiss. His cock stood, pressing up against Jounouchi's ass, and he shuddered in anticipation.

It was going to be a long, fun night.

—

Almost as an afterthought, Jounouchi realized that seeing Kaiba had been a rather bad call on his part. Getting high and getting fucked were all well and good, but on the night before an event when he should have been getting enough sleep to power through a performance was a questionable decision at best. At worst, it made him feel sluggish and the pain in his ass made dancing difficult.

But he’d shown up and drank plenty of water, trying to ignore the headache pulsing behind his eyes and the feeling of sadness the come down gave him. It had been like that last time too. Not pleasant, but also not unbearable. And he was thirsty. So very thirsty.

So he sat in the makeup artist’s chair, listening to Junko chatting to him, but not really registering anything she was saying. She sent him off with a, “You’re all set, Jou-kun.”

At least it was a special Halloween event they were doing, and so it wouldn’t be especially intense as far as the performance went. Goofing off on stage while wearing costumes mostly before putting on their stage outfits and performing a total of four songs. He would have considered it an easy day except the lingering effects of the ecstasy were making it harder to concentrate than normal.

With a sigh, he wandered off to get dressed, grabbing a water bottle and chugging it down on the way. Izumi was getting dressed in a vampire costume when he walked over, pulling a cape around his neck. He smirked at Jounouchi, and Jounouchi rolled his eyes in return.

“Do I look intimidating?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Jounouchi returned.

Jounouchi pulled his shirt off, not thinking anything of it until Izumi exclaimed, “Holy fuck, Jounouchi!”

He looked at Izumi, startled. “What?”

“That fucking hickey on your chest. How did you even get that?”

Jounouchi looked down and realized that Kaiba had left a bruise on his chest, big and red. “I uh… I got lucky last night,” he explained awkwardly.

“No shit,” Izumi deadpanned. “That’s quite the souvenir she gave you.”

Nobu walked up behind them, and Jounouchi quickly pulled the shirt of his costume over his head. He didn’t need anyone else to see it and create an even bigger scene. He wasn’t going to bother correcting Izumi either. The less the rest of the guys knew, the better. Well, except for Daisuke, but that was out of his control at this point. And it wasn’t like he shared everything with Daisuke either.

He pulled on the ankle length skirt, the blond wig, and the face mask to complete his costume. Someone had thought yankee was an appropriate costume for him, and honestly, it suited his persona a little too well. It reminded him of his early teenage years, when he’d actually been in a gang, and he frowned. He was glad he’d gotten out and never had to go back.

“God, you look ridiculous,” Daisuke said, biting back laughter as he entered the dressing room.

“Well, you ain’t gonna look much better as a demon,” Jounouchi returned.

Daisuke snorted. “Of course, I am. I’m going to be awesome!” Without hesitation, Daisuke pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Jounouchi. “Model for me, Jou. Make it sexy.”

Jounouchi frowned and rolled his eyes, giving Daisuke the finger. “Fuck off. Be serious.”

Daisuke chortled before putting his phone down to get dressed himself. “Like you’re one to talk. I just wanted a couple of pictures of you as a pretty girl.”

Nobu chuckled, but Jounouchi knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Daisuke planned on sending those pictures to Kaiba. He sighed. Not that he really cared. Kaiba would end up seeing pictures of him in the costume eventually. Hell, Kaiba might even show up to the event. Doubtful, but Jounouchi had figured out that Kaiba was a fanboy, even if he denied it.

Reiji came in and changed as well, and with them all in their costumes, they huddled up for the usual pre-event pep talk. Jounouchi didn’t pay attention to it, his head far away, still curled up beside Kaiba, feeling the way their bodies fit together, the way every touch fizzled against his skin. He couldn’t wait for the next time. It was too good. And he’d probably refrain from it prior to an event in the future, but he sure as hell didn’t regret it.

—

Nothing taunted Kaiba worse, and nothing made him question his decisions worse, than the exhausting come down the days following his meet-ups with Jounouchi. The by-product of having made something that would probably put the local dealers out of business, he liked to think, but he wasn’t sure if that was something he should have been bragging about. Not even to himself.

Instead, he tried to focus on the positive. It kept him from being a ‘perpetual grouch’ as Mokuba referred to him when he came into the office on the 28th. He envisioned Jounouchi, or rather, what he could recall. None of it was visual. He felt the blond at the ends of his fingertips and made a map of their encounter through touch and taste. Everything else was lost in the fog.

It’s because he has an idol’s skin, Kaiba thought, and he considered it in the way that the obsessed would consider clipping off locks of hair or hanging phials of blood around their necks. If he could keep it, always touch it, he would. Saner minds prevailed.

It was the ecstasy making him think these things. It made him think that Jounouchi’s skin was the best that he’d ever touched, tasted, smelled. And he knew he could live without it, at least, physically touching and experiencing it. Pictures didn’t have texture, after all. And while he had almost thought about using SolidVision to recreate some of the dirty pictures he’d been sent, he vetoed it. Only because Mokuba was suspicious, and he really, really didn’t need a repeat of nearly being caught in the act. Because he knew that’s what would happen. Unfortunately.

Keeping the positive things in mind helped him get through the better part of the month-and-a-half drought between seeing Jounouchi. That hadn’t been intentional. They were both just too damned busy as the holiday season rolled around. It led to long, late-night text conversations. They’d usually start with one of them throwing out a suggestion before, inevitably, getting turned down, and then morph into something else entirely.

Jounouchi had taken to sending Kaiba random pictures of places he was at. Whether it was a dimly-lit studio, a restaurant, or, as was the case today, the middle of a crowded shopping center.

 

_< < I keep thinking you want me to join you at one of these places._

_> > Jounouchi: That’d be a real bad idea_

_< < I know. But it almost feels like a guessing game to me, as if I’m supposed to figure out where you are and come to you. I can, if you want. Most of those places are really easy to reverse search._

_> > Jounouchi: No. Just figured you’d want to know where I am since your always so nosy  
>> Jounouchi: And of course its a game to you. That doesn’t surprise me any_

_< < It's a turn of phrase. I don’t know what else to do with these other than think you’re about to send me something else. Something naughty maybe. Which might be weird in a mall. But that’s just my opinion. I’m not going to stop you if you really want to do something crazy like that._

_> > Jounouchi: I’m not into that kind of thing_

_< < Good to know. We won’t be hedonists then._

_> > Jounouchi: Like you were thinkin about it all. Kinky doesn’t really seem like your thing  
>> Jounouchi: But what do I know?_

 

Kaiba wasn’t going to correct him. Honestly, he didn’t know if kinky was his thing or not. The only thing they’d done was tie up Jounouchi’s hand and blindfold him, and that was light. Any other ideas he’d had were just that: ideas. He wasn’t going to act on them. They are probably too crazy or too selfish, anyways.

 

_> >Jounouchi: Not gonna ask why I’m in a mall?_

_< < Why are you in a mall?_

_> >Jounouchi: Why else is anyone at a mall lol :P. Shopping for presents while I get the chance._

 

Shopping for presents. Kaiba wondered, briefly, if he’d get a present for the holidays and, if so, what kind. He half typed out the question before erasing it.

 

_< < I assume for your...friends_

_> >Jounouchi: lol, are you trying to be nice?_

_< < No. Not in the slightest. That’s what they are to you. Both the nerd herd and your ridiculous group mates. I’m just trying to make conversation. So, are you getting presents for your friends?_

_> > Jounouchi: That’s more what I except from you. Don’t get weird on me...I might think you’re sick or something. And that wouldn’t be good_

_< < And why not?_

 

There wasn’t an immediate response. Kaiba thought on it through a meeting; he was happy to think on it, too. Otherwise, he was staring down Daisuke’s face for the newest ad campaign, and that was worse.

There was no exact reason he could come up with as to why him being sick was a bad thing. It happened. He was human, marginally. It depended on who he asked. But it wasn’t inherently a bad thing, just an inconvenience. Which was the easy answer: they’d already had a hard enough time getting together. The last thing they needed was the other one getting sick and marring their next chance. But deeper still, as he actively covered one of the glossy photos of Daisuke, Kaiba wondered if Jounouchi didn’t want to invest himself that intimately. That he didn’t want to care enough to worry about Kaiba in that way.

The response didn’t come fast enough.

Kaiba was packing up for the day when his phone pinged.

 

_> > Jounouchi: You seem like you’d be a real picky sick person lol_

 

Kaiba spent a good three minutes staring at the text, trying to figure out how to respond. It neither confirmed nor denied either of his theories. It was blasé and almost joking, but the fear in the back of his chest didn’t go away. But nagging, if it was nagging, wouldn’t help either of them.

Frustrated, Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk before coolly replying:

 

_< < Whatever. Did you end up getting presents or just goof off the entire time?_

 

Because he and his aching knuckles didn’t want to know.

—

It wasn’t until the second week of December that they managed something. Or kind of managed something.

They’d planned it carefully, in between a set of days where neither of them would be busy. Jounouchi had told him that he had some down-time, and he’d said it in a way that it sounded foreign, as though he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with himself. “I’ll do it for you,” Kaiba had offered, to which Jounouchi laughed him off in a very, very long LOL before sending a selfie of him getting his hair done.

But it wasn’t just Jounouchi involved this time. This time, Daisuke had played the go-between for the better part of their conversations. Other than the impromptu picture, Jounouchi had been radio silent for nearly a week.

 

_> >Yagami: Don’t get too worked up. He’s keeping it on the DL til the dates._

_< < And why is that?_

_> >Yagami: Something something with the company. Not important, this is where I come in. I’ll pass all the deets between you guys. Or whatever else you want me to give him ;3_

_< < …  
<< You’re ridiculous._

_> > Yagami: Am not! I mean, c’mon, it isn’t like you’re the one sending any pictures. Trust me………..I know…….these things….._

_Kaiba bit his cheek._

_< < That’s our personal business. Stay out._

_> > Yagami: I’m your personal liaison *boss* so...there’s some things I gotta know. You know? I’m just making a friendly suggestion for you, is all. You don’t have to take my advice for anything._

_< < I would never take your advice to begin with. Just make sure he shows up at the right time._

_> > Yagami: Fine. But you get nothing if you give nothing_

 

It was a harmless, annoying conversation. But it was one that sat on his phone for a while. He hadn’t even thought about it, or the fact that Daisuke was being an annoying go-between, until he scrolled through the conversation to make sure that he had the right date and time.

7:00, Monday the 14th, at a little no-name hotel in the hotel district again.

They still hadn’t visited the same one twice, and unless they saw each other every day, Kaiba knew they were unlikely to frequent every little hole-in-the-wall love hotel in Kabukichō. Sometimes he wondered if people would get any ideas. Or that Tao-san would get an idea from looking through his virtual planner. There were never any details, just dates and times. E-mail confirmations. She was a wise woman and might sniff out a pattern in his frequent visits to Tokyo in the way that Mokuba had.

But for now, he sat in the hotel room staring at the last bits of the conversations. He hadn’t sent Jounouchi any photos. It hadn’t been as though Jounouchi was asking, and Kaiba concluded it was for anonymity’s sake. Though embarrassing, Kaiba could have played off nude photos on his phone. Even if it was a guy. But for Jounouchi, it would have been a stake in the heart. Or so Kaiba believed, though he never asked.

At half-past seven, he popped one of the pills after sending Jounouchi a ‘where are you’ text. Better to get it started, not have to wait.

Truth was, it calmed his nerves, too. From the affair, but also from life. Taking the drug was opening in a way he couldn’t explain. It made the world sharper, the air clearer, the water wetter.

Skin hotter.

It probably would have been easy to dissociate himself from the real world and live in his relaxed stupor. He had, for the tiniest of moments, considered taking it instead of grabbing a drink. But he told himself not to. That it set a bad example, especially to Mokuba. He forwent it, waiting for the days to be with Jounouchi and work on the kinks in his muscles and mind. Once a month or so was enough.

And after taking it, finding the confidence and perfection for a picture was as easy as snapping his fingers.

He lingered against one of the gauchely painted walls. Everything in the room, a nicer ‘suite’ was meant to evoke lust and erotica. The velvet seats, the overly plush carpets, the round bed with its switch to rotate. That could be fun, but the games would start first. Kaiba dropped his trousers and stood in the threshold of the bathroom, near a lamp where his lower body—cock swelled and held in his hand—was in the perfect light. He didn’t show his face, to retain the anonymity, but he had splashed a little water on himself. The way the rivulets ran down his abdomen made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He snapped a few shots before selecting the best one, as he sent it with the message:

 

_< < Find me._

 

He had a plan for hide-and-seek, if Jounouchi was willing to play.

But another forty-five minutes passed.

Kaiba laid, aching and wanting.He tried to keep his excitement down, but the air hitting his naked thighs was exhilarating enough. And the bed didn’t help.

His phone went off.

 

_> > Yagami: Hey, change of plan. He’ll be here at like...11?_

_< < Are you serious?_

_> > Yagami: There were some issues and we got delayed. He says he’s sorry._

_< < You had one job, Yagami.  
<< You really are a good-for-nothing._

 

And in a moment of anger, or genius, he quickly switched Daisuke’s contact name in his phone. He laughed until tears formed when the next message came through.

 

_> > Good-For-Nothing: Hey! Don’t be mean! I won’t send pictures._

_< < Pfft. Like I’m scared of you._

_> > Good-For-Nothing: You should be >;(_

 

Kaiba couldn’t work up the anger. He just laughed at the moniker for longer than was acceptable, but it didn’t matter. He was alone. In a love hotel. With a throbbing cock and high.

It was preposterous and had him suffocating from laughter.

When the fit was over, the facts hit him, and he managed to clothe himself, telling himself that there was nothing more pathetic than sitting alone in a love hotel, naked.

The ridiculousness of Daisuke’s conversation aside, Kaiba thought of something else: Jounouchi was getting presents, maybe for him, and he had given nothing more than picture of his cock.

His legs were out the door before his mind was, and he was down the sloped road into the heart of Kabukichō not long after, considering what sort of thing would make a good gift for the blond.

The streets were dizzying. They were thin and packed full of people, though they were mostly formless shapes amongst the eye-stinging neon tube signs hanging over every building. The red-light district was compact, with building on top of building, making it an impossible maze of shops, restaurants, theatres, parlours, and everything in between. But its biggest draw was entertainment of all kinds.

At the end of a long road, a barker called for the latest hostess club, beckoning him as he stared at the tall wholesale store just beside it. There was probably a gift in there, but his legs weren’t moving. He stood, dumbstruck, just beneath the marquee sign that welcomed them from the parkway cutting through Shinjuku. In a city Kaiba had visited a million times, he felt like a tourist. The ecstasy made it a fantasy world of light and sound and smell where he was drawn six-thousand places at once. The gruff call of the barker who was too close for comfort. The woman who tucked herself between buildings and lit a cigarette while holding out a nyloned leg because she wasn’t selling sex, not openly. Just enticing. Windows and walls were plastered with faces, hundreds of pretty faces with bright eyes and white teeth. Men and women alike, though none of them were celebrities. Just playthings under fake names.

The wholesale store escaped him as he ambled back towards the hotel, unaware of the time. He stopped again at a row of buildings, looking at their ads. There was a woman in a nurse’s cap and outfit, leaning over top of a man explicitly without showing anything. Her mouth hung open, and in the distance, he heard faint moaning. Just someone on the corner. But it was fake. Even beguiled by the ecstasy, he knew it was fake. The adulation was fake—everything in the district was bought and paid for with the expectation of simulated pleasure and intimacy when it couldn’t be provided in real life.

He winced at the thought.

Pulling up his coat, adoring he soft wool against his cheeks, he walked into a discreet sex shop. He didn’t browse long; he knew what he wanted. Something to go along with the game with Jounouchi. A pair of cuffs with a bit of fuzz on them.

At the counter, he quietly checked out. The clerked eyed him, leering. His focus was on a necklace with a tiny heart-shaped pendant, no bigger than his pinky nail. He threw it on the counter, too.

The whole time, he began to sink into a chill. Worse than a winter chill. He struggled with the idea that Jounouchi was like the fake nurse on the ad. He didn’t know how. He didn’t know if Jounouchi faked his moans and pleas or not. There was probably a way to tell, a video to compare it to.

The paranoia skittered around his brain as he hiked back up to the hotel. It made his chest heavy and his mouth dry. Was Jounouchi just selling him...something? An idea. A persona. A fantasy. He didn’t know, and it scared him until he wobbled at the sink in the hotel room, splashing water on his face and drinking it from his hands.

When he walked back out, his purchases were splayed on the bed.

He’d bought the necklace.

Why?

A gentle knock came. It was a quarter past eleven.

“It’s open,” he called, and he didn’t remember his ‘find me’ text until too late. He sat on the edge of the bed, heart hammering, and he smiled at Jounouchi.


	12. Escalate

“Found you.” Jounouchi hadn’t expected it to be that easy. The fact that Kaiba was half-propped up on his elbows, struggling to find a relaxed position, was odd. “So...you suck at hide-and-seek. Just saying.”

“I...forgot.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re late. I couldn’t be naked for three hours, I’d freeze,” Kaiba said hotly. His face was wet, and his eyes were wide. He couldn’t keep his focus on Jounouchi for more than half a second and still wriggled to be comfortable. “What took you so long?”

“Just shit, that’s all.” Carefully, Jounouchi approached Kaiba and pressed the back of his hand to Kaiba’s forehead. Warm, but not feverish. “You’re already high, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s gonna wear off before mine kicks in then,” Jounouchi lamented.

Kaiba shook his head but reached up and took Jounouchi’s hand before he could pull it away. “There’s more. There’s always more, and we have until tomorrow.”

Letting out a long sigh, Jounouchi hung his head. Still, he stroked the ridge of Kaiba’s cheek, finding it hard to be fully angry with how he leaned into it like a cat mewling for more strokes. “What the hell are we gonna do in-between? Are you gonna run back to your place and leave me here?”

“Come with me,” Kaiba suggested flippantly.

“Can’t. You know that.”

“There’s always a way.” Kaiba kissed Jounouchi’s palm, licking the crease. “We just have to sit down and be thorough about it, that’s all. If I had to consider it, I leave ten minutes ahead of you, you take a car that no one would be familiar with, I can have the house staff guide you in a quiet and secure way, and then…”

Jounouchi sat on the bed, eyeing the items spread over it. “Then what?” he asked absently, staring at the necklace.

“I have to figure out a way to make Mokuba disappear. It shouldn’t be hard, but that’s one hang up. And also what sort of person you would be to be allowed into my personal residence. If that’s the case…” Kaiba drawled off. Jounouchi was less anxious to hear what he had to say, and tuned him out momentarily, drawn in by the necklace. He held it open-palmed in front of Kaiba, waiting for the executive to draw out of his deep thoughts for long enough to notice.

Instead, he began massaging Jounouchi’s thigh and leaned into the crook of his neck, distracted.

“Figure something out?” Jounouchi asked.

“What?”

“Nothing. Probably a good thing you aren’t thinking on it too hard. It’s a really dumb idea.” Jounouchi shoved the necklace under Kaiba’s nose. “What’s this?”

“It’s not a dumb idea. A dumb idea would be to go there and not be cautious. As long as we are, there’s no amount of money that can’t cover the rest. As if I have a limit.” Kaiba chuckled. “Hopefully, you’re flattered by that. I’ll spend whatever for you if we can keep all this up. You should thank me.”

Jounouchi shoved Kaiba. “Oi, stop being a prick for a second. What the heck’s this?”

Grumbling, Kaiba reached for the necklace, but Jounouchi kept a vice grip on it. “It’s a necklace. Clearly.”

“I got that. But why is there a necklace and…” he looked back. “Handcuffs?”

“I went out to give us something different to work with and ran into that. Do you have a problem with it?”

“It’s...kinda unexpected.”

“Good gifts should be. They shouldn’t be obligated,” he said, soft and quavering. Enough that Jounouchi knew he was sincere. Even quieter, he asked: “Do you like it?”

“It’s nice. Not really your style, though.”

Kaiba shrugged. “It can’t be obnoxious. Whatever I give you can’t be obvious, so I thought this was small enough that no one would ask questions.”

Jounouchi pursed his lips and admired the heart glistening in the light. He wondered if he’d like it anymore when the ecstasy kicked in. That always made him open-minded; hopefully, he’d be as open-minded as Kaiba was at the moment. For now, all he could imagine was that it was a lock that bound him to a relationship.

“Everyone asks questions. We can’t do this. And I can’t go back to your place no matter what we do, so bring back the genius so he can actually be realistic about this,” Jounouchi said, sharper than he intended.

Kaiba pulled away, his head lulled to his shoulder, and he regarded Jounouchi with hurt painted on his face. “If you’re going to be an asshole all night, I’ll leave.”

“I’m not being an asshole.”

“I gave you a gift, and you can’t even say thank you.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Jounouchi demanded. His hands shook. This day had been bad enough. He thought coming here, however late, would be relieving. That he would float into a land of bliss and euphoria, and the stress pressing on his shoulders would drop away when he walked through the door. “I can’t wear this. If I wear it, then this ends, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want this to end. Seto,” he touched Kaiba’s cheek but was nudged away. “Seto. Do you want this to end?”

Silence.

Jounouchi clutched the necklace tight and cupped Kaiba’s face, sure that tears welled. No matter how much effort he put into stifling his emotions, his breathing was ragged. Jounouchi was grateful that he was high. It made this easier to deal with.

“I don’t want this to stop, which means I have to say no to the necklace, but it’s not ‘cause I don’t like it. The way I said it...it came out wrong.”

“You’re damn right it did.”

Jounouchi clenched his teeth. “Can you not be a prick for a second? Seriously, I’ve had enough today, and you being angry at me isn’t helping anything. If you hadn’t gotten ahead of me, you would know that this idea is stupid. Now, c’mon, let’s get to what we came here to do.”

Kaiba sat still for several moments, intensely focused on the pattern of the carpet, before finally giving Jounouchi the other pill. He swallowed it dry and began to peel out of his clothes. Even down to his underwear, Kaiba wasn’t budging, content to draw an invisible picture with his toe. This definitely wasn’t how he imagined this night going, and even as he knelt down on the floor and eased himself between Kaiba’s knees, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue. His heart wasn’t in it.

“What happened today?” Kaiba asked.

“Nothing much. Just a bunch of shit.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Work, mostly. I’ve been up since four, and it hasn’t stopped. I don’t wanna bore you with the details,” Jounouchi said.

“I doubt whatever you did today is more dull than the kinds of meetings I go to,” Kaiba replied. “So you may as well talk about it. People tell me it’s better to get things off your chest, it makes you less angry that way.”

“Do you do that?” Jounouchi asked, curious.

“No.”

“You should. Makes you a hypocrite if you don’t.” Jounouchi laid his head on Kaiba’s thigh, letting Kaiba’s fingers thread through his hair. “You can’t tell me you don’t talk to Mokuba or the suit about things when you’re annoyed or something. I know sometimes I just let things out around the guys.”

“I don’t. I’ve found that the closer I keep things to the chest, the less likely it is to hurt the people around me. It’s happened to Mokuba too many times, and I don’t even have to do anything. If that means excluding them from some of my personal issues, then so be it.”

It was a formidable stance, Jounouchi considered. One that he probably wouldn’t haven’t fully understood before he had joined Elemental Heroes. It made sense for Kaiba to be tactful about his privacy and emotions. In that way, they were the same.

A laugh escaped him thinking that he and Kaiba were alike, and that there were probably more ways than one. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I don’t mean to laugh. It makes sense that you want to keep them safe, but you can occasionally let stuff out. It’s what I do with the guys; we complain even with directors and managers around, but it comes off playful, so they can’t say anything to us.”

“I don’t joke. If I do it with Mokuba, sometimes he thinks I’m having a stroke. Or I think he thinks that. He gets these strange looks on his face, but I don’t want to say anything. I sometimes wonder what’s the point of saying anything. I might as well say that the sky is on fire when the sun sets, and then perhaps someone will laugh out of obligation.” Kaiba tilted his head up to the ceiling, and Jounouchi tried to bite back laughter but failed. “This room’s on fire.”

“You are so gone.”

“I mean with heat,” he said, lulling his head to Jounouchi. “So I don’t joke.”

“Because the room’s on fire?”

“Exactly.”

Jounouchi crawled up onto the bed and pulled Kaiba back with him. For the longest time, the brunet stared at the ceiling and breathed, occasionally licking his lips. “Do you like that it’s on fire?” Jounouchi asked, following the very thin thread of allusion Kaiba was making. He thought he understood it. The fire equalled anger, stress, or something like it. But it was just as easily the ramblings of an open mind, nonsensical and cute. They didn’t talk enough, just fucked. And the fucking was good. And the sleeping was good and sound. But the talking was interesting, maybe moreso that Kaiba was so deep into the high.

“Sometimes.”

“If you mean that the room is on fire because of us…”

“Because of you. The room’s on fire on because of you. You light it up. You make it worth being here,” Kaiba said. He flipped over and straddled Jounouchi. “I like it when things are on fire. I like it when you can feel the heat on your back, because it feels good. You feel good, because you’re like that, too.”

Kaiba suckled Jounouchi’s neck just long enough before moving on and nibbling at his ear. “I don’t like trouble.”

“You live for trouble.”

“Man, I hate all this trouble. I hate being stressed out and havin’ to sneak around. I’d rather just sit by the beach with my feet buried in the sand.”

Rhythmically, Kaiba bounced against Jounouchi, and the blond reclaimed his attention before his tongue wet every inch of Jounouchi’s skin. He longed for the deep kisses and held Kaiba for as long as he was willing to be quiet. The words flowed regardless, between breaths, and Jounouchi tasted them in his mouth and felt them in his throat, swallowing them in as Kaiba spoke emphatic and excited. “You’re red, and I’m blue,” he said. “It’s wrong, it’s backwards. You want calm, and I want excitement. I want you to be on fire with me. You understand what it means, otherwise we wouldn’t have managed anything like this, we wouldn’t…”

“Breathe, Seto,” Jounouchi whispered.

“You get it,” Kaiba muttered. “You get it, that we’re both like this. If you didn’t want this…relationship than you would be more like water. They miscast you, you know.”

Jounouchi snorted. “I just did what they told me. You can’t tell me that ya don’t like me wearin’ blue.”

“It makes you mine,” Kaiba agreed. He sat up, balancing on Jounouchi’s hips. Each move, left and right, brought friction. Heat. Fire. An aching moan seeped through Jounouchi’s lips. He was horny but sad, and Kaiba was horny but not present. He looked at the ceiling as though he were looking at the stars. “I need to take you back to my house. There’s so many rooms there for us to hide in.”

“To fuck in, ya mean,” Jounouchi corrected.

“No. I know what I’m talking about. You can hide away, and you can be mine.” Kaiba pressed his thumb to Jounouchi’s lips, and the blond sucked on it. “I want you to laugh at me, Katsuya.”

“Fuck off.”

“Laugh. Go on. I’m talking about fires and us and taking you home, and you’re not laughing. It’s ridiculous.”

“Because you’re ridiculous. So what?”

Kaiba’s wide, blue eyes landed on Jounouchi, along with a wet smile. “You’re not into this tonight.”

“Not really. I’m tired; I told you that already.” He felt hot now too, hot and horny but sad in the worst kind of way. Like he could cum and cry, and there would be no difference. He knew that he wanted one and then the other, but he didn’t know which should come first. “Something’s been bothering you, too. That’s why you’re talking so much.”

“Tch. Hardly.”

“Tell me about it.”

Kaiba rolled off of Jounouchi and propped himself up on his elbow. “Tell me yours first. You were the late one.”

“Only if you promise to tell me something, too,” Jounouchi bargained. “How ‘bout this: I tell you something, and then you tell me something? That way it’s fair.”

“Quid pro quo? Are you serious?”

“We could go back to talkin’ about fire, but I’m not that good at metaphors. And I don’t think you are either.”

Jounouchi noticed that Kaiba liked the shape of things. Grains of wood. Swirls in fabric. Arches in cheekbones. Half-moons in nails. Gently, he caressed the shape of Jounouchi’s nails with fascination in his eyes. “I know you have a professional do these, but they suit you. They’re the best,” he said, and before Jounouchi could redirect him, he answered: “Fine. You first.”

A haggard breath escaped Jounouchi. “Okay. Right, so you know about my dad a bit, I’m guessing. There’s a few bits of info about him on the websites. I’m not shy about people knowing that I didn’t come from the best background, but...it hasn’t gotten much better. He wasn’t a fan of me becomin’ an idol, not at first. He still tells me that I look like a fag sometimes.”

“So cut him out.”

“I can’t. I don’t have the guts, I really don’t. It’s not like I haven’t tried, but every time I do, he finds a way to come crawlin’ back in. And I feel like a bad son for not being there for him because I’m finally able to be a good son. I can give him everything that we struggled so long for.”

“He did something though, and that’s why you’re upset. If he keeps doing that, then there’s no point in keeping him around.”

Jounouchi grimaced. “What if Mokuba and you didn’t get along?”

“We do.”

“But if you didn’t. If for some reason you and him started arguin’ and didn’t get along, would you just cut him out?” A simple breath caught Jounouchi’s attention. As if Kaiba started a thought and ended it just as quick. “You guys are brothers, so I’m sure you’ve argued.”

“More than that,” Kaiba whispered. Joey leaned close, cheek to cheek. “I haven’t treated him well in the past.”

“You’re talkin’ about stuff like...Death-T?”

Kaiba’s eyes closed. “And other things. It wasn’t even that we disagreed, but sometimes...I wasn’t the best person for him to be around. We’ve long moved past it, but there was a chance that he could have chosen to distance himself from me. I think it would have been appropriate, and I wouldn’t have held it against him. If he needed to separate from me...if you need to separate yourself from your father, perhaps it would give him the opportunity to look in the mirror correctly.”

It was difficult to imagine, considering how close he saw Kaiba and Mokuba, that such bad things had happened. It was even harder to view Kaiba in the position of his father, being the reason and not the victim.

“You’re smarter than my old man. He ain’t the reflectin’ type. And he’d probably just end up tossin’ me out to the media instead, so I’d rather give him what he needs to make it. I pay for his apartment, give him an allowance, things like that, just so he’ll stay out of my hair.”

“That’s not what’s weighing on your conscious now though,” Kaiba deduced. He ran his fingernail along Jounouchi’s brow, sloping down and circling the eye.

“Nope. He called today, and at first it was a pretty okay conversation. Told me about what he was doin’ for the holidays, that he’d had a streak of luck at the mahjong parlour, but...he still asked for money. Said to me ‘it’s the holidays, ya gotta give your old man somethin’ good. Any good son would’.”

“And?”

“I asked him if he needed anythin’. He told me no, just money.”

“Mm.”

“‘Not doin’ good enough at mahjong to make up for pachinko’ was what I said to him. He got pissed off, said it wasn’t any of my fuckin’ business, and that I should be a good son and give him what he asks for because it’s the least I can do.” Recalling the conversation made his stomach hurt. He ducked his head down against Kaiba’s shoulder. “I’m stuck. I told him I’d think about it, and then I hung up. Didn’t help that I was on the way here.”

Expecting Kaiba to give him a response was stupid. If anything, Kaiba had already told him what to do, to cut his dad off, which didn’t feel right. But not doing it felt just as bad. The indecision made his head spin, and he ducked further into Kaiba’s chest to fight the dizziness. He wasn’t in the hotel anymore. Or in Tokyo. Or in Japan. Or on Earth. He fell through the stars, the heat flickering on his back, chill splashing on his face.

A strong embrace brought him back.

“Seto?”

“You really are upset.”

“I...dunno,” he admitted. He curled further into Kaiba’s breast. “I think so. I feel like this is...maximum sadness. Like I’m not gonna hang on if I keep thinkin’ about it like this. His voice is in my head ‘be a good son, Kat’. Be a good son! What the hell’s that even mean? Be a good son. I hate hearin’ that. I always get that from him, and it’s no different today, and it’ll be no different tomorrow, or when he calls me on Christmas.”

“Don’t answer.”

“I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I do!” Jounouchi’s voice cracked, and he wriggled to free himself, aware that his cheeks were wet with tears he didn’t remember shedding. “I do...it’s...you don’t get it, but I do.”

And that was the most he could come up with. He knew he was sad, but not why. His dad never made him feel depressed, just anxious. Which was compounded by knowing that he and Kaiba were supposed to be enjoying themselves, and he was royally screwing it up by being so damn emotional.

“I said too much.” Jounouchi turned until his back was to Kaiba. “Your turn.”

The bed lifted. Kaiba went over to his jacket and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket. He handed it to Jounouchi. “Take it, or I don’t talk.”

“Twist my arm why don’tcha?”

“I could twist other things,” Kaiba said wryly.

Jounouchi weakly chuckled, his throat a little raw. He took the handkerchief and cleaned off his face. Kaiba repositioned himself in front of Jounouchi, his arms on his knees, hands wringing. “I’ve been rather anxious myself, lately,” Kaiba began. “Work’s not as fulfilling as it once was, not as much of a challenge. But if I’m not there, I don’t know what I should be doing.”

“Most people have a hobby.”

“I have hobbies,” Kaiba scoffed.

“Beating Yuugi isn’t a hobby.”

“Please. That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“I’m not a hobby, either. People aren’t hobbies. They’re friends,” Jounouchi said, and Kaiba looked away. “You could have friends, too, crazy as that sounds. Go out to an arcade. Go to the mall. Go to a bar and get wasted. Might take you a while; ya seem to be able to hold your liquor.”

“Could you do those things?”

Jounouchi knocked his head side-to-side. “With the right precaution.”

“So no. And I can’t either, for...a similar reason,” Kaiba said, though he thought about it for half a second longer than Jounouchi expected. “Tell me when you can do it without putting a mask on your face. Hell will freeze over, and I’ll join you.”

“Fine, whatever. Weirdo.” Jounouchi leaned forward and kissed Kaiba again. In response, Kaiba nudged him to the head of the bed. “Get a hobby in the meantime. Give yourself some breathin’ room. Take it from the king of workin’ all the time: relaxin’ isn’t that bad of a thing. It’s kind of freein’ to just,” he sucked in a deep breath, “breathe. It'd be better on a beach.”

“Toes in the sand?” Kaiba asked, grabbing the handcuffs. He motioned for Jounouchi to turn around.

“Yup,” the blond replied, obeying. “That’s kind of my happy place.”

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi’s hands behind his back and slapped the handcuffs on. “This is your happy place now.”

“Mmm, you aren’t wrong.” Jounouchi’s head flopped back onto Kaiba’s shoulder. “You gotta touch me though, since you’re bein’ mean to me.”

“That’s the point.”

“Prick,” and Jounouchi gasped as Kaiba’s erection thrust against his ass. “Fffffuck, you didn’t have to prove it.”

“Shhh.”

“We done talkin’?” Jounouchi asked, surprised that Kaiba had spoken so much. They probably could have actually had a date where they both just talked, like normal people.

“For now. I’m sure we will again,” Kaiba said, undressing.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Jounouchi said: “You liked talkin’.”

“No.”

“Well, I did.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. It was kinda nice. Different.”

Kaiba hopped up onto the bed, and the discarded necklace bounced in Jounouchi’s peripherals. As it did, an idea struck him, and he scooted towards it, only to be pulled back by Kaiba and nibbled mercilessly. Wandering fingers twisted his nipples and fondled him as he slid down his underwear.

“I guess it was...different. But are you done now?” Kaiba asked.

“...almost.”

Kaiba sighed. “Hurry up, then.”

“Okay, okay, you…” Another small thrust made Jounouchi squeak. “I-I think you should wear the necklace.”

“No.”

“C’mon,” Jounouchi insisted. “You bought it. Be kinda dumb to leave it here just because I can’t wear it. You might as well. It’s nice...and ya bought it, so you can wear it, and no one will—,”

Jounouchi went breathless and lost his train of thought when Kaiba entered him. From there on, his entire being was devoted to the overabundance of desire coursing through his veins. He was too enraptured to notice whether or not Kaiba had put on the necklace, though he knew by the time they fell asleep, it had disappeared.

—

Kaiba felt drained when he woke up. Alone in a bed, naked and cold. He didn't remember Jounouchi leaving, and the idea that the blond had just left without a word made his chest feel hollow and empty. Maybe that was the ecstasy. He never felt good after ecstasy. The high was pure bliss, but the come down left him feeling like shit for days.

Maybe there was a way to tweak the formula so it didn't feel so terrible, Kaiba considered. Surely there was, and if there wasn't, he could probably figure something out. He knew he was smart enough for something as simple as that.

He stood up from the bed, the chill air assaulting him and making him regret standing up, but he needed to go to work. Mokuba would likely realize that he hadn't gone home, and he didn't need his brother to have more ammo by showing up to work late. Mokuba already suspected far too much.

The empty feeling persisted through his morning routine, and he didn't expect it to pass for a few days. It never did. It hung over his head like a cloud, making him grumpy and irritable, and Mokuba would tease him, and Tao-san would get on his nerves by just existing. Even Isono wasn't safe, and Kaiba grouched at him for moving or talking too loudly or driving certain ways through the city.

He was halfway through the morning when Mokuba came into his office. He gritted his teeth, willing himself to not get grumpy at Mokuba. Mokuba wasn't the one who'd left him alone in bed. Mokuba wasn't the reason he had a necklace with a heart pendant stashed away in his pocket. And it wasn't as though he'd been trembling and making a fool himself in front of Mokuba either, though he'd done that plenty of times.

"You look terrible," Mokuba commented, flopping down on the chair across from his desk and nursing a cup of coffee. "Long night?"

Kaiba didn't respond.

"Did you even go home last night? I didn't see you, but that doesn't mean you weren't there."

"I didn't. Spent the night at a hotel." The truth. Without extra details, it shouldn't have alerted Mokuba.

"Ahh. Had a hot date with your beau, huh?"

Shit. So much for that idea. Theatrically, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not dating anyone, Mokuba."

The look Mokuba gave him said far more than words could about how much Mokuba didn't believe him. Suspicion, disbelief, pursed lips, and a cocked eyebrow. All looks Kaiba knew graced his own face regularly, but they were not often ones he received from his brother. "Whatever you say," Mokuba said flatly.

To continue to deny it would only be more suspicious, so Kaiba changed the subject. "Did you need something?"

"Just to say good morning to my favourite grump."

Kaiba huffed, feeling a headache building.

"Also, to remind you that we're having dinner tonight."

Kaiba rubbed his temples. He hadn't remembered, but at Mokuba's reminder, he recalled agreeing to have dinner with Mokuba and his girlfriend. He'd been too busy arranging the meeting with Jounouchi through Daisuke, and it had slipped his mind. He normally wasn't so forgetful, but in his current state of post-high and preoccupied, it also wasn't a surprise.

"Are you sure you're okay, Seto? You seem really out of it."

"I'm fine," Kaiba answered. "Just tired."

"Go home and sleep. I can take care of things here today."

The offer was tempting, but he knew he couldn't allow his time with Jounouchi to impact his work performance. Tao-san would arrive with his coffee very soon and then the day would proceed as normal. "I appreciate the offer," Kaiba finally replied, "but I'll be fine here. Don’t worry about me."

Mokuba smiled weakly, shaking his head. "I'm always worried about you. Especially when you get like this. All obsessed over something and pursuing it full-tilt."

Kaiba kept his expression neutral, but Mokuba was right. He hadn't exactly realized it before, but he was obsessed. It's how he always lived his life, jumping from one obsession to the next. If he couldn't recklessly throw himself at something, he didn't know how to exist. He reached into his pocket and fiddled with the necklace. Jounouchi had been right, too. It was a stupid gift. He'd been an idiot through and through last night, and it hurt his pride.

Before he could answer, Tao-san walked into his office carrying a cup of coffee. Grateful that he didn't have to respond to Mokuba now, he turned his attention to Tao-san, who was asking him about the paperwork he needed for the day. Mokuba left the room, and Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. He'd be getting the full brunt of Mokuba and some strange woman later, and any reprieve was appreciated

—

"I was so excited to hear about Daisuke-kun being sponsored by KaibaCorp," Mokuba's girlfriend, Furuya Hitomi, said. Kaiba had recognized her from several different advertising campaigns, and while she was young, she was still an accomplished model. "I'm surprised it wasn't Jou-kun, though. I used to root for him in Duel Monsters tournaments back in the day."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Of course, Mokuba was dating an Elemental Heroes fan. As if he wanted to spend more time thinking about the entire group or Daisuke or even Jounouchi at the moment. The longer he thought about it, the more upset he was about Jounouchi leaving him. And he hadn't even given Kaiba a gift.

Mokuba grinned. "Seto likes them, too, and we actually wanted Jounouchi. His schedule was just booked up. Maybe next year though. I didn't realize you were a fan."

Bristling at the suggestion that he was a fan, Kaiba attempted to tune them out. But he didn't miss how the woman gushed about Jounouchi. "I was in their first music video," she said enthusiastically. "I'm one of the girls wandering around the club."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. "That video was garbage," he hissed.

Mokuba scowled at him, clearly ready to tell him off, but she cut in first with a giggle. "It's not that bad, Kaiba-san. It's far from their best, but you can't really blame them since they were just debuting."

"Most of their singles are vapid pop garbage," Kaiba insisted, but the lie hung heavy on his tongue. He did like most of their songs, but he couldn’t admit it. Admitting it almost felt like admitting that he liked Jounouchi, and he _didn’t_ like Jounouchi. He liked fucking Jounouchi. He liked getting high with Jounouchi, and the rush that came along with sneaking around and keeping secrets. But he certainly didn’t like Jounouchi.

“Oh come on, Seto,” Mokuba said, exasperated. “I know you like their music! You can’t tell me you don’t like Daisuke’s voice.”

“If I never heard Yagami Daisuke’s voice again, I’d consider it a blessing,” Seto said, as serious as he could.

Mokuba laughed at him. “Don’t say that. You like him.”

  
“I really don’t.”

Mokuba shook his head, and Hitomi giggled at their interaction. “You two are so cute together. Kaiba-san, if you don’t like Daisuke, who is your favorite member of Elemental Heroes?”

Kaiba eyed her suspiciously. It felt like a trick question. “None of them,” he said.

“Oh. That’s okay. It’s totally fine to like them all equally. Jou-kun and Daisuke-kun are my favorites. I just love the dynamic between them, too.”

Kaiba fucking hated that dynamic, but he bit his tongue and said nothing. He wasn’t going to spend any more of this evening thinking about Elemental Heroes or Jounouchi or the empty, drained feeling gripping him.

Their food arrived, and Kaiba could feel Mokuba’s eyes on him as he picked at it. The couple ate and chatted, but Kaiba kept his focus on his plate. He didn’t feel great. He hadn’t all day, and mostly it was the ecstasy. He needed to sleep properly. Crawl in his king size bed, and not think about Jounouchi or how much it had stung to not receive a Christmas gift. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, and it was a feeling he was not accustomed to. He had no plan other than to continue what they were doing because there was no way he was stopping now.

He put his fork and knife down, halfway finished with his meal but not planning on eating any more of it. Mokuba frowned, meeting his eyes, but Kaiba simply shook his head. He was done for the day. Checked out. He paid the bill as soon as he could and drove home. The day had been too long, and he was ready for it to be over.

He was in his bedroom with the door locked before Mokuba could get back home. If Mokuba was coming back home at all after a date with his girlfriend. Kaiba hadn’t minded her, but he knew their relationship wouldn’t last. They rarely did because most people couldn’t understand the level of commitment Mokuba had to give the company. Kaiba never demanded that from Mokuba, but his little brother gave it anyway. He wasn’t sure if Mokuba did it to emulate him or to help him, but he appreciated it all the same.

As he laid down in bed, he received a message.

 

_> > Jounouchi: Thanks for last nite. It helped a lot. Can’t wait to do it again_

 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a suitable response.

 

_< < Let me know when you’re free to meet again._

_> > Jounouchi: Will do._

 

Kaiba set his phone down, silencing it and rolling over. He was exhausted. Whatever else Jounouchi had to say to him could wait until the morning.

—

Jounouchi’s Christmas didn’t exactly look like normal people’s Christmas largely because Elemental Heroes had a Christmas event. Their latest single had been charting well, unsurprising, because the fans loved a romantic ballad at Christmas time. They’d be performing it, some Christmas carols in English, and some of their older ballads. They had even started preparing for another new album, slated for release on February 13th, and they’d be performing that single, as well.

Bundled up in a coat, he held a cigarette to his lips as he flipped through apps on his phone. He’d messaged Kaiba a couple of times while he stood outside alone, but the man hadn’t answered. Probably busy. He imagined that Christmas was a fairly busy holiday for someone running a gaming company. Daisuke had been going into KaibaCorp pretty frequently for meetings and photoshoots, so there was clearly a lot going on. Jounouchi didn’t really have much time to think about it though. He’d been going to a radio station to do a live drama reading twice a week for the last month. He had one tonight after their stage performance wrapped up.

Exhaustion was starting to creep into his bones. He was pretty sure he could sleep for the next three years and still not feel rested. The best break he could hope for was a world tour, where he’d get a chance to spend time sleeping in a plane on the way to wherever they were headed, and it was definitely possible. Preliminary talks had begun. It was just a matter of ironing out promoters and picking venues, as far as Jounouchi was aware. He didn’t usually think too far ahead about stuff like that because keeping his days straight was hard enough without anything extra.

He reached the end of the cigarette and put it out with a sigh. Time to go get dressed and get ready for the show. He wondered if Kaiba would show up tonight. It seemed unlikely since Kaiba had mentioned that Mokuba was starting to get suspicious about why he was going out so frequently. Jounouchi didn’t think the once or so a month they managed to meet up was all that frequently, but Kaiba didn’t seem like the type to go out, in general, so he supposed it was a bit much for Kaiba. On the most romantic holiday of the year, it made sense for Kaiba to stay home. It wouldn’t give Mokuba any more ideas.

He walked back in, napping while he got his hair and makeup done. His usual energy was absent, even as they got closer to show time, and Reiji pulled him aside. “You seem out of it, Jounouchi.”

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Aren’t we all…” Reiji trailed off. “Do you want some coffee to wake you up? I was going to have my manager go get some for me.”

“That would be great.”

Reiji smiled and called his manager over to ask him to run out for coffee. The man nodded and hurried off. “You’ve been kind of out of it recently, I’ve noticed. What’s been going on?”

Jounouchi swallowed hard. He couldn’t tell Reiji about Kaiba, though that was a big factor. He opted for the less embarrassing truth because they all knew about his dad anyway. But he’d probably been the most open about it with Reiji. Reiji was very… dad-like. Almost like a proper father-figure for him, and Jounouchi found it surprisingly easy to open up to him. “Just the usual shit with my dad.”

Reiji put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “I’m sorry about him. He asking for money again?”

“Yeah. He wants me to fund his gambling habit. He keeps callin’ to ask for money, and every time I tell him no, he says I’m a shitty son.”

“You are a fantastic son. Most people would have dropped him, but you’re paying for him to have somewhere to live. That’s more than he deserves.”

Jounouchi sighed. There was so much more he could say. Part of him wanted to just fully open up and tell Reiji everything that was going on. With Kaiba. With the drugs. It would be so much easier to just get it off his chest. Wishful thinking. He’d settle for getting out his frustrations about his dad.

“I don’t mean to bring everyone down. It’s just…a lot, ya know.”

Reiji nodded, leaning his head against Jounouchi’s. “We’re all here for you. We’re family.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi murmured, feeling so guilty about all of the secrets he was keeping, but also hardening his resolve to keep things so well under wraps that no one found out. He wouldn’t hurt his members. They didn’t deserve that.

The door slid open. “Oi, what are you two doing?” Daisuke asked, hands on his hips.

Reiji bounced up to Daisuke and wrapped him in a big hug. Daisuke struggled to get out, but the grip was too firm. “I love you, Daisuke-kun,” Reiji said, kissing Daisuke’s cheek.

“Get off of me. You aren’t drunk enough to be acting like this.”

“I’m just feeling lovey today. Snuggled with Jounouchi. Gave you a kiss.”

  
“Go kiss Izumi,” Daisuke deadpanned.

A mischievous look crossed Reiji’s face. They all knew Izumi would hate it, and they followed after him to watch the chaos that would ensue. Between the pre-performance hijinks and the coffee when it finally arrived, Jounouchi woke up and managed to focus all of his attention on the event. It went nearly flawlessly, only minor hiccups in the choreography and sound system marring the show, but most people wouldn’t have been able to notice.

He was backstage and changed, drenched in sweat, thanking all the staff when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Mokuba. He blinked in surprise, and then wrapped the younger Kaiba brother in a hug.

“How are you doing, Mokuba?”

“Good!” He turned and introduced the girl standing next to him, who Jounouchi recognized. “This is my girlfriend.”

“Furuya Hitomi,” she offered.

“Ahh,” Daisuke said from next to him. “You were in our first video, weren’t you?”

“Yep,” she said with a grin.

“Oh, that’s right,” Jounouchi said, finally recognizing her. “What are you two doing here?”

“Hitomi is a huge Elemental Heroes fan, so I pulled a few strings to get us back stage,” Mokuba admitted.

“You mean you paid a lot of money to get you backstage,” Daisuke teased.

Mokuba shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe.”

Jounouchi couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Kaiba wasn’t with him, but it was probably a good thing for them to not be seen together. It made things easier.

“I’ve been thinking about inviting you guys back for the Expo again next year,” Mokuba said, interrupting the train of thought Jounouchi had slid onto.

“I don’t know that it’ll work,” Nobu said. “I think we’ll be on tour then.”

“On tour?!” Hitomi asked, excited.

“Yeah. A world tour. Hitting a lot of major places,” Daisuke shared.

“That sounds exciting,” Mokuba agreed.

“Daisuke,” Kamiya admonished, “you aren’t supposed to talk about that to anyone yet. It isn’t set.”

Daisuke shrugged. “He’s my other boss. Kind of. Only fair for him to know I won’t be around for KaibaCorp things.”

Kamiya sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “The company will inform KaibaCorp when it needs done. That’s not your job.”

Daisuke didn’t seem bothered, and just kept talking to Mokuba as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “So I don’t think we’ll be able to make it this year.”

“Seto will be so upset,” Mokuba said with a wink.

Daisuke chuckled. “I’m sure. But he’s always upset so… I don’t think that’s all that unusual.”

They continued to talk, and Kamiya directed Jounouchi to get changed. “You have to get to the radio station.”

Jounouchi waved goodbye to everyone. “See you guys later.”

“Aww, you have to go?” Mokuba asked.

“Yep. More stuff to do tonight,” Jounouchi explained.

“I was hoping to take you all to dinner. My treat.”

“Don’t mind Jounouchi,” Daisuke said. “You can still take us. He’ll manage on his own.”

Mokuba seemed to agree to this, and Jounouchi turned to leave. He hoped they had fun, and maybe he’d get to spend some time with Mokuba again. For right now, his schedule was crammed, and he didn’t have time for much other than himself.

He changed into jeans and a t-shirt, pulling his coat back on, and checked his phone as he headed out to the car right behind Kamiya.

 

_> > Kaiba: Good luck at your performance. I won’t be able to make it, but you’ll do fine._

 

Jounouchi smiled at the encouragement, even though it was late.

 

_< < Show went good. Did you know Mokuba was coming?_

 

Kaiba’s response was instant.

 

_> > Kaiba: No._

_< < He brought his girlfriend backstage after the show_

_> > Kaiba: I see. She did seem to like your group a lot. I am not surprised._

 

It was such a rigid, Kaiba response. Jounouchi decided that he liked Kaiba high better. He was open and relaxed, and they connected better.

 

_> > Kaiba: Are you free tonight?_

_< < Horny much?_

_> > Kaiba: No._

_< < I’m gonna be busy until after midnight. Going to do my radio thing tonight. Are you gonna listen?_

_> > Kaiba: I hadn’t planned on it._

_< < Lame. It’s a pretty cool story. And hell, ya can listen in and hear my sweet voice. Maybe pretend it’s whispering in your ear and get hard for me._

_> > Kaiba: I would never do something like that._

_< < Don’t kid yourself. You touch yourself thinking about me_

 

Kaiba didn’t have anything to say for a while after that. Whether he was busy or speechless, Jounouchi didn’t know. The silence stretched on until Kamiya pulled up to the radio station. He was guided through the small group of fans waiting for him at the entrance, which is when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He managed to take a look prior to walking into the studio.

 

_> > Kaiba: I have, yes. But I prefer when you touch me._

 

Jounouchi couldn’t reply, but Kaiba’s answer had blood rushing to his dick. God, Kaiba was so intoxicating. Just that tiny suggestion had turned him on. He fidgeted, adjusting his stance to keep his stiffy from being immediately obvious as he walked into the studio. He truly couldn’t wait to see Kaiba again. If Kaiba wanted touched, Jounouchi would touch him all he could bear.

—

It had been a rare day off. A complete surprise too, but Daisuke would take it. Unfortunately for him, Kaiba had called him in around noon, completely ruining his plans to make the most of his day off by sitting around and doing nothing.

He'd gotten dressed but hadn't bothered with makeup, instead covering his face with sunglasses and a facemask and further obscuring his identity with a beanie. Not like people weren't still going to recognize him. He'd spent far more time at KaibaCorp than he'd ever really wanted to just because Kaiba was a demanding prick who liked to make him suffer. Pretty much everyone knew he was working for Kaiba.

He didn't really work for Kaiba, not in the purest sense. Daisuke wasn't an employee, so Kaiba wasn’t his boss, but the terms of the contract he'd signed essentially made him Kaiba's bitch. The things he'd put himself through for Jounouchi…

He hopped in his car, revving the engine more than he needed to only because it was fun, and headed to KaibaCorp. He parked right in front of the building. If Kaiba was going to be an entitled prick, then so was he. He grabbed his special guest badge from the passenger seat, clipped it on, and then strode into the building with his head held high.

There was a bit of a clamor every time he walked in, the women at the front desk all whispering to each other and watching him make his way to the elevator. Sometimes they'd be bold enough to get on the elevator with him or ask for an autograph or picture. Contractually, he couldn't give them either, but he'd usually make small talk and amuse himself by making them swoon. Of course, they weren't as likely to do it when his manager was with him. With Kaiba's right-hand man, Isono he recalled, meeting him in the lobby, he doubted any of the office ladies at KaibaCorp would bother him today.

They headed up to the top floor with only a nod of acknowledgment exchanged. Daisuke gave him curious looks, knowing this man had been working for Kaiba for like ten years. No small feat for someone as abrasive and demanding as Kaiba Seto. Daisuke wasn't going to do it anymore than he had to. The contract with KaibaCorp was a year long, and once it was finished, so was Daisuke. He'd only dealt with Kaiba's shit for four months and no way in hell would he do it any longer than necessary.

"Oh! Daisuke-kun!" Kaiba's secretary called out when the reached the executive floor.

He remembered her name too. "Hi, Tao-san. How are you today?"

She blushed, fumbling for words. "I'm uh...I'm doing fine. I hope you are as well."

He leaned against her desk and pouted. "Kaiba-san called me here on a rare day off," he complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You need your rest to keep up your strength. I'm sure it must be important though, if he called you in."

He flashed her an easy smile. She was older than him by maybe fifteen years, and like many middle-aged women these days, she'd gotten very into boy groups, but she was particularly fond of Elemental Heroes he'd discovered. She didn't seem so flustered by their brief interactions anymore, but he did make a point to flirt with her when he came in because she could be a powerful ally if he ever needed someone to help him deal with Kaiba. Maybe she had adjusted because of the frequency. "You should tell him to go easy on me."

She laughed nervously. "Ah…I'm afraid Kaiba-san wouldn't listen."

As if on cue, Kaiba opened the door to his office, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and scowling. "Tao-san," Kaiba said sharply, clearly irritated. Good.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Kaiba-san." She smiled sheepishly at having been caught chatting with Daisuke. She mouthed, 'Talk to you later' at him and got back to work, and Daisuke followed Kaiba into his office while Isono trailed behind. He took up his usual spot on the couch, letting the satisfied grin show on his face. God, he loved getting under Kaiba's skin.

Kaiba sat at his desk, glaring at him the entire time. "Isono, leave us."

"Are you sure, sir?" the suit asked, uncertain.

Kaiba held up a hand, a signal to not question the order, and Isono left. "Oh..." Daisuke cooed. "Just the two of us in here? Sexy."

"Shut up, Yagami."

The door clicked closed, and Daisuke chuckled.

"You are the most irritating person I've ever met," Kaiba growled at him.

"Aww...that means you like me." Daisuke flashed his signature grin, and Kaiba scowled back.

"I do not."

"You called me here. To see me alone. I don't think everyone gets lucky enough to see the great Kaiba Seto all to themselves? I feel honored."

"You shouldn't."

"You like seeing me." Daisuke winked at him, blowing him a kiss, and Kaiba visibly cringed. "So what do ya need today, Kaiba-san? Considering it's a private meeting, I'm assuming this has to do with Jou and not real work."

Kaiba's face remained a cool, disdainful mask. "What else are you good for?"

"I'll have you know, I'm good at all kinds of things. Like singing. And flirting. I was just making your secretary's day. Plus, I don't seem to have disappointed you in any part of our... arrangement."

"Tch."

Daisuke smiled, satisfied. "See. I'm worth keeping around."

"Barely."

"As fun as being sassy at you is, I'd kinda like to go. It was my day off until you ruined it."

"Good," Kaiba sneered.

Daisuke sighed. He shouldn't have mentioned that and given Kaiba more ammunition. "What did you need from me?"

Distaste flashed across Kaiba's face as he weighed his words carefully. "It's... Jounouchi's birthday soon. What gift would be appropriate?"

Daisuke didn't bother biting back his laughter. "You're so bad at this, it's hilarious!"

Kaiba remained unfazed. "What should I do for him?"

"It's real cute that you want to get him something. You're like a real couple!" Daisuke teased.

"I'm serious, Yagami."

"You could send him another dick pic. He'd like that."

The ripple of emotions in Kaiba's expression was vast, encompassing surprise, embarrassment, but mostly anger. "He wouldn't dare show you something like that."

Daisuke smirked. "He didn't. But he did mention he'd gotten one, and I will say, he was quite into it."

The glower hadn't left Kaiba's face, which had turned nearly purple in his rage. "Enough," he finally spat out. "Be serious."

"Okay," Daisuke agreed with an easy shrug. "How about you let him on top for once? He'd really like it, and I can assure you, he's good."

Kaiba's eyes widened, eyebrows furrowed, and he stared down Daisuke hard. "I told you to be serious."

"I'm really fucking serious. It's the only thing he mentions that he wants from you. So I don't know. Buy him dinner and let him fuck you. You'll like it."

The somewhat confused expression on Kaiba's face didn't change. "How can you be so sure that I'll like it?"

"He's fucked me before," Daisuke said, shrugging. It had only been the one time and no one else except Jounouchi knew about it, but Kaiba didn't need to know that. Daisuke couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Kaiba burn with jealousy. Plus, who would Kaiba tell? Anything he said could easily be turned back on him.

"He what?" Kaiba questioned, disbelief obvious.

"You heard what I said, and I'm not repeating it."

Kaiba looked...distraught, Daisuke decided. Upset but also angry and unsure what to do or say. "I can't...believe that."

Daisuke stood up, adjusting his face mask and hat. "Believe it or not, it happened. All I'm saying is that if you'd let him do it, he'd be very happy, and I'm like... one hundred percent sure you would be too."

"When?"

"That's none of your business, Kaiba-san," Daisuke returned, keeping his face and tone neutral. "If Jounouchi wants to tell you, he can, but I'm not."

"Get out," Kaiba demanded, face red and clearly worked up. Daisuke didn't hesitate to follow the order. After all, he hadn't wanted to go into KaibaCorp in the first place. So he'd get to leave earlier at Kaiba's direction, and he'd also gotten a chance to get under Kaiba's skin. Both of which made for an extremely entertaining Tuesday afternoon


End file.
